Beyblade F Fusion
by poprika
Summary: Ray, Tala, and Kai get fused together, making Taiy. They compete in the World Championships with the Bladebreakers, trying to find some answers. On the way, they find out things about each other that should never have come to light.
1. Fusion

Taiy-Chan:Hey everybody! I've decided to write a new fic because I made My Two Front Teeth a one-shot. This is a fic with my character Taiy in it! Actually, it might not be mine, since it is Kai, Ray and Tala fused together. Well, anyways, on with me story! Oh, by the way, can you believe that this is my first story without romance? Kinda sad, isn't it? Oh, in this story Tala is a carefree kinda guy, so if he's acting strange to you, don't kill me! He's just not evil in this fic!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade and never will.

Taiy-Chan: I'm so happy! YTV is showing 4 new episodes of Beyblade G Revolution on Saturday! WOOHOO! Oh, and btw, in Taiy's mind...

**"Bla, bla, bla"** - Kai talking

_"Bla, bla ,bla"_ - Ray talking

"Bla, bla, bla" -Tala talking

Taiy-Chan: So when you see any dialogue like that points up that means that Tala, Kai and Ray are talking in Taiy's mind. Also, when they are combined, like:

_"Bla bla bla"_

That would mean that more than one person is talking. In this case, Tala and Ray. Sorry if it's so confusing. But it has to be done like this to work. Got it? Good.

* * *

**Chapter #1**

**_Fusion_**

* * *

A sixteen year old boy stepped out of the Japan airport and surveyed his surroundings. His black and red hair was blown out of place by the wind. He brushed his two long, skinny bangs out of his face.

"It's good to be back." he said.

His name was Taiy. He was about 5"7 and didn't slouch, like most tall people do. He stood at his full height, warning anybody not to mess with him. But at the same time, he had a friendly attitude, polite and respectful. Sometimes, he even looked like a loud, outgoing guy. People who ever talked to him had a hard time trying to figure out what this boy was really like. It seemed like his personality changed every second. From cold and silent, to shy and quiet, then to loud and humorous. It was confusing, but interesting at the same time.

Taiy wore black baggy jeans with a silver chain hanging from the left pocket. His t-shirt was dark blue and said in red : You lost me at 'Hello'. His hair was mostly black, and spiked. It was down to his shoulders and was streaked with red. He had two thin bangs that went down to his chin that were not thick enough to cover his ice blue eyes. On each of his cheeks were two navy blue triangle tattoos.

Taiy wasn't your average guy. He wasn't an individual. He was actually three people merged together. I know, yeah right. But it was true. Taiy was a fusion of the three top notch bladers: Tala, Kai and Ray. You can't imagine how hard it is to control one body when there are two other minds wanting to do something else. What does this lead to? Basically, Taiy talking to himself... (This might be confusing at first, until you memorize who is who. I like how it is like this...SO DEAL WITH IT!)

"So...Where are we going again?"

**"Tyson's house."**

"Why?"

**"Because we need a team for the upcoming tournament. We can't enter with just ourselves."**

"But there's three of us!"

**"In _one_ body."**

"Shut up!"

**"Che." **

_"What do you think his reaction will be?"_

"He'll probably go...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH-"

**"I don't think so."**

"Why do you ask, Ray?"

_"Cause we're here."_

Taiy stood outside of Tyson's house. looking around for the world champion. He shrugged and walked over to the door. Right when his fist was about to hit the wood to knock on the door, it flew opened to revile Tyson's grandfather.

"Hey there my homie! Have you come here for kendo lessons?" the old man asked, grabbing Taiy's arm to pull him through the door.

"Actually," Taiy started, loosening Mr.Granger's grip on his arm. "I was wondering if Tyson was around."

"You're so polite, Ray."

_"Well, I had to take over quickly, I didn't want Kai to spaz at him."_

**"I don't spaz."**

"Whatever you say Kai, whatever you say."

**"I. Don't. Spa-"**

_"Uh, guys, we've been standing looking at Tyson's grandfather for about five minutes now..."_

"Crap"

"You okay my homie?" Grandfather said, waving a hand in front of Taiy's face. Taiy blinked and nodded. "Good, now, come with me. Tyson is in the training room with Kenny and Hilary." with that, Tyson's grandfather started to walk down the long hall. Taiy followed.

Tyson's grandfather stepped through another door into the training room.

"Hey Tyson! You have someone here who wants to see you." he said.

"Ok, send him in." Tyson called back.

Tyson's grandfather turned to Taiy and ushered him in before he left.

Taiy stepped into the training room. Kendo sticks were lined up on the wooden wall. Kenny was sitting in the middle of the room typing on Dizzi and Hilary and Tyson were looking over his shoulder at the laptop's screen. They looked up when Taiy entered. Tyson immediately jumped up and greeted Taiy.

"Hey there, my name's Tyson and this is Hilary and Kenny. You new around here?" he asked.

"You could say that." Taiy answered.

"So, what's your name?"

"Taiy."

_"Taiy has no part of my name in it."_

"Yeah it does, the 'y'"

_"You don't hear that part."_

"The 'a' then."

_"That's from Kai's name."_

"Oh well."

"Taiy? That's a name you don't hear everyday." Tyson said.

"You got a problem with it?" Taiy snapped, sending a death glare at Tyson.

"Hey! I was only joking! Man, you sure act like Kai." Tyson said, holding up his arms in defense.

_"Oh no! We've let Kai take over!"_

Taiy's face softened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be...mean..." he apologized.

"That's...ok..." Tyson said, confused.

**"Ray! Stop butting in!"**

_"We don't want Tyson to hate us. Plus, we have to find a way to prove to them who we are!"_

**"Fine."**

"Do you blade?" Tyson was asking. Taiy nodded in response and reached into his pants pocket and took out his blade.

The whole blade was a mix of red, blue and grey. The bottom of it was a dark blue base with red streaks. The rest was a light blue and the top looked like a metallic grey (or silver...meh.). Taiy held it out for Tyson to see.

"This is Draizor, my blade, and my bit-beast." he said. Tyson leaned forward to look at the bit-chip.

"Whoa!" he said. Hilary and Kenny came over to look.

"What?" Hilary asked, peeking over Tyson's shoulder. When she saw the bit-beast, she gasped.

The bit-beast was a mix of three animals. A wolf, tiger and phoenix. It had the body of a blue wolf, with dark blue tiger stripes and long claws. It's two navy blue phoenix wings were spread around it, it's three tails curved around its body. It was the most magnificent bit-beast that Tyson had ever seen.

"That looks like one powerful bit-beast." Tyson said at last.

"It is." Taiy stated. The three looked at him.

"It looks like its formed from parts of different animals." Kenny said, adjusting his glasses. Taiy nodded.

"It is. A tiger, wolf and phoenix. Drigger, Wolborg and Dranzer."

Tyson, Hilary and Kenny stared at him.

"But, that's Kai and Ray's bit-beasts." she said.

"And Tala's." Tyson added.

"How..." Before Hilary continued, Taiy interrupted her.

"One's bit-beast represents their master. A tiger is fast and can use its abilities, but knows when to back down. A wolf loves other's company, but there is always one lone wolf, who knows only pain and suffering. A phoenix doesn't't exist on earth, it's separated from others because of this, he can be cold and silent, but a fiery passion burns inside of him, a desire for friendship." Taiy explained. He put his blade back in his pocket.

"Sounds like some people we know." Tyson muttered.

Taiy nodded.

"Yes. Ray, the tiger, Kai, the phoenix and Tala, the wolf. Those three people when merged together, can be an interesting experience."

Tyson looked confused, but Kenny gasped.

"You don't mean..." he stuttered.

"Yes, me, Tala and Ray were fused together about a month ago. It is a long story, so I'll get to the point. Ray, Tala and I have been trying to find a way to separate back into out own bodies for three weeks now, but when we heard about the upcoming championship, we decided that we would attend."

"So," Hilary said. "We're talking to Kai, right?"

Taiy nodded and crossed his arms. After about five seconds, he put his hands on his hips.

"So," he said, flashing a smile. "Do you want us on your team?"

The other three looked taken aback. What just happened there?

"Who are we talking to now?" Tyson asked, knowing that Kai wouldn't act like that.

"Tala."

"Tala?"

"Yes, Tala."

"Dude, we're talking to Tala..." Tyson whispered to Kenny. "We better keep an eye on him..."

"Che, give me a break." Taiy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the last time we parted, it wasn't on the best standards." Tyson said.

Taiy held his hands out in front of him.

"Look guys," he said. "Tala's not a bad guy."

"Awww, thanks Ray."

Taiy coughed and continued.

"We're stuck with him whether we like it or not,"

"Hey!"

"So, will you take us on your team?"

Tyson was quiet for a moment as he considered the offer.

"Of course you can join the Bladebreakers, Taiy. 3/4 of you are our friends." Kenny spoke up.

"Hey! I'm supposed to decide!" Tyson shouted, glaring at Kenny.

"Actually, Tyson." Taiy said. "Even if I'm in this body, I'm still the team leader of the Bladebreakers."

"Aww..." Tyson pouted.

"Anyways, why doesn't Tyson and Taiy have a beybattle?" Kenny suggested. "So I can see how much Tyson has improved and how strong Taiy is."

Taiy and Tyson nodded.

"Let's go outside then." Hilary said.

Once outside, Taiy and Tyson stood at opposite sides of the beydish, poised and ready to launch their blades. Before they started, Taiy asked.

"By the way, where's Max?"

"Oh, he's in America with his mom." Tyson answered.

"Quit the chit-chat! We don't have all day you know!" Hilary called from the porch beside the beydish. Tyson rolled his eyes and Taiy snorted.

"Ok then, 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted, pulling his ripcord.

"Go!" Taiy cried, doing the same. "It's time to see, just how powerful we are!"

Dragoon circled around Draizor, who was spinning in the centre of the dish. Dragoon came closer and closer until he was spinning circles just centimeters away from the blue beybalde.

"Here we go! Attack, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, punching his arm in the air.

Taiy's eyes flashed as Dragoon moved to attack his blade. When Dragoon was just about to collide with Draizor, the blue blade vanished. Tyson was stunned. He looked around the dish, desperately searching for Taiy's blade.

"Where'd it go?" He growled, frustrated.

"Right behind you." Taiy said, smirking. Tyson looked just in time to see Draizor slam into his blade.

"NO! Dragoon! Hang in there buddy!" He shouted desperately.

"Sorry Tyson, but this game is over." Taiy said. "Go Draizor!" Draizor emerged from its beyblade, roaring as it spread its magnificent wings wide. Tyson took a step back, afraid of this giant creature. Dragoon felt it's masters fear and started wobbling. Taiy grinned.

"This is how powerful we are, Tyson," he said. "Draizor! Ice Spiral Claw!"

Draizor roared and lunged at Dragoon. The dragon was slammed back and its blade was sent flying out of the dish.

Taiy held out his hand and his blade obediently flew into it.

"Tyson," he said, smirking. "I think this tournament will be a piece of cake."

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Well, there you go! I'm really sorry that it's so short. I have a P.A. day and I don't want to be writing all day. What do you think? I'm really sorry if it's confusing when Kai, Tala and Ray talk to each other, but I like how it sounds. And Jose, you CAN'T complain how it's short because of two reasons: 

#1: You read too fast and...

#2: In your story, it used to have much MUCH shorter chapters.

Anyways, please review! I'll give you Taiy plushies if you do! Hey, if anyone wants to try their hands at drawing Taiy, they are welcome to. Just send me a copy!

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

_Taiy-Chan_


	2. Disconnecting

Taiy-Chan: I wanted to update Beyblade F Fusion again because I want to get at least two or three chapters up before I update my other stories. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about them! Oh yeah! Did I mention that Max was with his mom in America? Oopsies.

Taiy:Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade, and she, obviously, never will.

* * *

**Chapter #2**

_**Disconnecting**_

_**

* * *

**_Taiy had been staying with the Bladebreakers with two weeks now, practicing for the tournament. Now, the World Championships was three days away.The dark haired boyknew that Boris was going to compete with his own team, the Demolition Boys. 

Taiy was now standing on a bridge, leaning on its rail. It was nearly sunset and the pink glow was just starting to show in the darkening sky. The day became cooler as it turned to night. The ice blue eyed boy sighed.

_"Why do you think Boris wanted to fuse us together?"_

**"Probably to make the perfect blader or something."**

_"Yeah, but didn't he know that we wouldn't want to join him?"_

**"Why are you asking me? I don't know what goes on in his sick mind!"**

_"Sorry! Sheesh. Talk about a spaz."_

**"Do you want me to hurt you?"**

_"How? We're all in the same body." _

**"Maybe I'll try to hurt your mind then."**

_"Ahh! It's scary being in the same mind as you, Kai!"_

**"Wait, where's Tala? Usually he would be laughing at us by now..."**

_"I dunno. He's been freakishly quiet all day."_

**"Tala?"**

_"Tala? You there, bud? Hello? Kai! What's happened to him?"_

**"I don't know! TALA! THIS ISN"T FUNNY!"**

_"AHHH! My ears!" _

**"We still have him in us though, right?"**

_"You mean like his freakish ice blue eyes?"_

**"Yeah."**

_"Let's look then."_

Taiy lent over the rail and peered into the water below. He still had black hair, dark blue triangles, but...

_"Where's the red highlights gone? We have blue ones now."_

**"And golden eyes. That's scary."**

_"HEY! I have golden eyes!"_

**"Did Tala get defused with us?"**

_"Don't think so, we would've noticed."_

**"What's happening?"**

Taiy took out his blade and looked at the bit-beast picture in the middle of it. It still had Wolborg in it, the wolf's features stood out. If their bit-beasts still were fused together then...What happened to Tala?

Taiy frowned. Something wasn't right. He looked up at the sunset and decided to head back for now. Maybe in the morning everything would return to normal. Or as normal as Taiy's life could get.

The next morning came and Ray and Kai still couldn't contact Tala. The other Bladebreakers noticed the change in Taiy and asked him about it. Taiy explained to them what had happened and they were just as confused as he was.

"We don't know what happened. Suddenly, it's as if Tala disappeared!" Taiy was currently in a panic, wondering what was happening to them.

"Calm down. Maybe there's someway we can bring him back..." Kenny said thoughtfully.

Tyson grinned.

"What about a beybattle against me?" he suggested. Taiy snorted.

"As if you'd win."

Tyson growled and pulled out Dragoon.

"We'll just see about that." he said. Taiy crossed his arms.

"No thanks, I don't battle with amateurs."

_"Hey! Kai, don't be so mean! I want to battle with him!_

**"What? You mean that wasn't you?"**

"Watch it!' Tyson snarled, taking a step toward Taiy.

"I think that having a beybattle with Tyson might help get Tala back." Kenny quickly interrupted.

Hilary nodded.

Taiy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Outside, Taiy and Tyson stood opposite to each other, ready to launch. Tyson glared at Taiy angrily. What was his problem? He was acting like a jerk. Tyson's eyes grew wide when he noticed something about Taiy. He didn't have golden eyes anymore, they were ice blue once again. But something was wrong. Now, it seemed like he had black streaks in his hair, instead of red ones. The red now was the base colour of Taiy's hair. The once dark blue triangles were now blood red. Everything about him said Tala.

"Uh guys.." Tyson started, but it was too late, Hilary was already counting down. It seemed like no one noticed the change in Taiy except for Tyson.

"Ready boys?" Hilary asked. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Draizor!"

Their two blades slammed into the dish, sending sparks flying. Taiy smirked as Tyson ordered Dragoon to attack. Draizor easily dodged it, making Dragoon quickly come to a stop before it flew right out of the dish.

"My turn." Taiy said. Draizor slammed into Dragoon, pushing him back. But it didn't stop, and it did't show Dragoon any mercy.

"Hey! Give me a break here! If you keep on doing that, Dragoon will be smashed into pieces!" Tyson protested.

"It's not my fault that you're so weak." Taiy spat.

"What's wrong with you Taiy? This is just a friendly battle." Tyson demanded.

"Every battle is a serious one to me, Tyson. In every battle, losing is not an option. You have to fight your hardest for your life!" Taiy shouted. Draizor crashed into Dragoon, sending bit of the grey blade everywhere.

"What's happening to you?" Tyson whispered.

_"Why is he doing this? Why can't we stop him?"_

**"He is lost in his own nightmare. His deepest fears and desires."**

Rocks were thrown everywhere. Tyson and Taiy were repeatedly hit by them. Tyson covered his head and braced himself against the strong winds that Dragoon was making in order to save himself. But Taiy didn't move. He stood there and let the sharp rocks hit him, not even flinching as they cut his face.

_"What do you mean 'lost in his own nightmare'? What's happening to him?"_

**"I don't know...But somehow...Something is taking him back, all those years ago, to the Abby."**

_"In the Abby...? Was it that bad there?"_

But Kai didn't answer.

Tyson tried desperately to push back Taiy's blade, but it was no use. Hilary and Kenny were desperately trying to stop the match, but Taiy wasn't listening to them. Every time they got close, he used Dranzer's flames to push them back again.

"Kai! Ray! You have to stop him!" Tyson shouted over the howling wind.

_"I know! Damn it! We can't even communicate with them!"_

**"This has to have something to do with the reason why Boris fused us together."**

_"Why?"_

**"I'm not sure yet...But I think over time...Our minds might-"**

"Okay Draizor! Time to finish him off! Ice Spiral-"

_"NO!STOP TALA!"_

**"RAY! He can't hear us!"**

_"We have to stop him! This isn't just his body! Part of the power he's using is ours too!"_

**"You've got a point. What do we do?"**

_"Scream like hell."_

**"Okay."**

**_"TALA STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! STOP BEFORE YOU DESTROY HIS BLADE! YOU'RE NOT IN THE ABBY ANYMORE!" _**(just to remind you, this is a combination of Kai and Ray)

Taiy hesitated in his attack. The wind slowly died down and the rocks dropped harmlessly to the ground. Taiy's hair turned to it's normal colour, as did the rest of his body. He swayed and fell heavily to his knees.

"Ray? Kai?"

_"Tala! Thank God! Are you okay?"_

"What happened? I can't remember anything from yesterday morning..."

**"For some reason, you were block out from our minds. Then, when we were about to bey battle with Tyson, you took over this body."**

"I'm sorry."

_"It's okay, it's not your fault. Anyways, Kai, weren't you going to say something about Boris before Tala started to make Draizor use his Ice Spiral Claw attack?"_

**"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have some explaining to do."**

_"Right"_

Tyson lay panting on the ground. Rubble from their battle was everywhere and the dish was destroyed. Taiy stood up and retrieved his blade, getting Dragoon as well.

He walked over to Tyson and knelt beside him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Tyson sat up.

"I should be asking you that."

Taiy smiled and handed Tyson back his blade.

"We don't know what happened there. Last night, Ray and Kai said that I disappeared from their mind."

"Yeah, that's right. This morning as well. Taiy didn't have any of your features." Tyson said. Taiy nodded and helped the bluenett to his feet.

"Kai says that it might have something to do with why Boris wanted to fuse us together. But he won't talk about it now." Taiy explained. Tyson nodded. Kenny and Hilary walked over to them.

"Are you back to normal now, Taiy?" Hilary asked. Taiy nodded and explained to them what happened.

"Yeah," Kenny said, adjusting his hold on Dizzi. "You had us worried there for a second."

"Sorry 'bout that." Taiy apologized.

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again." Tyson warned. "Because that was really freaky, having you go insane like that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I thought I was going to die!"

But Taiy was serious when he answered.

"We can't promise that this won't happen again. We don't know why Boris wanted us fused together if he knew that we wouldn't help him. That's why we wanted to participate in the tournament, because we know Boris will be there, and we want answers...And a way to get back into our own bodies." Taiy said.

The others nodded.

"Oh!" Kenny said suddenly. "I just remembered, while you two were fighting, the phone rang. It was Max, he said that he will be here in one hour."

"Is he coming from America?" Taiy asked. Kenny nodded.

"You mean you left the battle when I was about to be killed?" Tyson growled.

Kenny back up a step.

"No! You've got it all wrong! Since your grandpa is out fr the day, no one would get it, so...I decided to get it in case it was important!" Kenny explained quickly.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever chief." he said.

"HEY! Tyson!" Kenny, Hilary, Tyson and Taiy turned to the cheerful voice coming from the front of the house.

"Where are you guys? Guess you're outside, beyblading." within another three seconds, Max was standing, grinning, in front of them.

"Hey there Tyson! Long time no see!" he said.

"Hi Maxie! Nice to have you back, bud!" Tyson said, grinning widely.

"I can't wait until the tournament! It's going to be awesome!" Max said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What about us? Don't we get a hello?" Hilary asked, her hands on her hips.

Max turned to her and Kenny and saluted them.

"Nice to see you two! Hilary, Chief."

Hilary and Kenny sweatdropped and, hesitantly, saluted back.

"So," Max said, turning once again to Tyson. "Anything new?"

_"He hasn't noticed us yet!" _

"That's just sad. I mean, we're standing right in front of him!"

**"That's Max for you."**

"Let's see how long it takes him to notice us."

_"Ugh. I don't want to explain everything all over again."_

**"Get used to it. We're going to be doing it a lot."**

_"Huh? Why?"_

"Because, you dolt, we're going to be participating in a tournament. And in the tournament, the All Stars, Majestics, White Tigers...all of them! They will all be there!"

_"Awww crap. I don't want to have to explain how we got fused, then prove it, then answer all of their questions over and over again!" _

"We should write it down and just let them read it."

**"Stop complaining and shut up."**

_"Spaz."_

By the time the three boys were done talking to each other, Max had finally noticed them.

_"Maybe Max will be smart for once and figure it out himself."_

"Hey...who are you?"

_"God Dammit!"_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There you have it, the second chap to Beyblade F Fusion. The F in this title has a meaning that you will find out later on in the story. Please read and review! 


	3. Remembering

Taiy-Chan: As promised, here's the next chapter to Beyblade F Fusion. I won't be updating it regularly until I'm done Never Forget. But I will update whenever I get the chance. Soon, Kai, Ray and Tala will start to find out things about each other and it'll all start when they go to China! During the Flashback, in taiy's mind, Ray talking is in regular font. Anyways, READ!

Burningfate: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade, but Alexandra does own the NEW meaning to CPR! (sorry, inside joke)

Just a reminder...In Taiy's Mind:

_"Bla bla bla." _- Ray

**"Bla bla bla." **- Kai

"Bla bla bla." -Tala

_In the Flashback_

"Bla bla bla." Ray talking in Taiy's mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_**Remembering**

* * *

_

"Who are you?" 

_"Got dammit!"_

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson stepped over to Max and gestured to Taiy. "This is Taiy, he's the new edition to our team!"

"Oh!" Max smiled and held out a hand to Taiy. "Nice to meet you! I'm Max. Welcome to the team." Taiy stared at Max's hand, then looked up to his face.

"Uhhh..."

_"Say something for Christ's sake!"_

**"Why don't you?"**

_"I don't feel like explaining anything."_

**"Well neither do I"**

_"Then that leaves Tala to it."_

"Okay!"

**"...Why do I feel like we just made a big mistake?"**

The other Bladebreakers stood there, staring at Taiy. He suddenly smiled.

"There's no need for you to introduce yourself, Max. We met at the first World Championships." Max looked at him blankly. "It's me! Tala!" Taiy said, smiling. Max just stared at him like he was insane. Kai silently agreed with him.

Hilary sighed and shook her head.

"This will take a while." she muttered. Kenny heard her and nodded.

"Let's go inside." he suggested. Tyson nodded and they followed him in.

They sat down in a circle on the wooden floor of the dojo, Taiy took a deep breath and, thankfully, Kai took over.

"It all started when we were coming back to Japan. Me, Kai, and Tala's plane from Moscow stopped off in China for an hour. That's when we met up with Ray...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tala and Kai strolled over to one of the airport's many cafes. They had a whole hour to spare and wanted something to eat. When they entered the restaurant, they saw a familiar face._

_"Ray!" Kai called. The dark haired neko-jin turned around at the sound of his name and smiled, recognizing who it was. He ran over to them._

_"Hey Kai, Tala. Nice to see you again." he said._

_"Likewise." Tala smiled._

_Ray smiled back._

_"So, you guys going back to Japan?" he asked, the two nodded. "Same here. I heard that there was another tournament starting in a couple of weeks." Kai nodded._

_"The fourth Beyblade World Championships." Tala grinned._

_"Think you Bladebreakers will be able to keep the World Championship title for the fourth time?" he asked._

_"We'll manage." Kai said, smirking. _

'I wonder what kind of teams will be competing this year.'_ Ray thought._

_"The team listing will be up in a week, after everyone has registered." Kai said. Ray stared at him._

_"Did you just read my thoughts!" he asked, freaked out. Kai looked confused._

_"You asked what kind of teams were competing this year." he said, frowning. He turned to Tala. "Didn't you hear him?"_

_Tala shook his head. _

_"Sorry Kai, but I think you've lost it." _

'Idiot.'_ Kai thought, shaking his head. Tala whacked him on the shoulder. _

_"Hey! What was that for?" Kai demanded, rubbing where he was hit. It was Tala's turn to look confused._

_"Y-you just called me an idiot..." Tala trailed off as his vision started to get blurry. He held one of his hands over his eyes. "You guys? I think I'm gonna...faint..." Tala slumped to the ground, someone would've caught him, but Kai and Ray were already lying face first on the floor, unconscious._

_A few hours later the three boys woke slowly, someone was talking to them._

_"Hey mister, you okay? You blacked out for a sec." Slowly, the boy's eyes opened. A blond woman was kneeling in front of them. _

_"You okay?" she asked again, as they sat up._

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Better than ever."

**"Fine"**

_"I'ettereveine." Taiy slurred. His eyes widened. _

"You guys are in my thoughts!"

"What! No! You're in _my_ head!"

**"Will you two shut up? We seem to be in the same body."**

_"Oh"_

"Whose body? I hope it's mine. I _am_ the hottest."

_Silence._

"What? It's true!"

_"Uhh, mister?" Taiy's head snapped up. The woman was looking at them strangely._

**"I'll talk."**

"Whatever"

_"I'm alright." Taiy said as he slowly got to his feet. _

_"You sure?" the woman asked. Taiy nodded._

_"Yes." The woman eyed him suspiciously and then shrugged._

_"Be more careful next time, k?" Taiy nodded again. "C ya." with that, the woman went, walking quickly through the crowd. Taiy looked around and spotted the public washrooms. He glanced at the clock on the wall, ten minutes left until their flight took off for Japan. Taiy headed for the washrooms._

_Once inside, Taiy walked straight to the mirrors, finally getting to see himself._

"Oh my God we're hot."

_Taiy had short, unruly black hair with blood red streaks in it. Two twin bangs fell over his face. His eyes were an ice blue and he had two dark blue triangles on either cheeks. Yes, Tala was right, he was damn hot._

**"I guess we were merged together."**

"But..how?"

**"I'm not sure."**

"Wait, there's something in our hand."

_Taiy looked down and saw that he was holding a piece of paper in his right hand. He unfolded it and read._

Kai, Ray and Tala,

It seems like my experiment has worked. You are now one. The three most talented bladers all fused into one, ultimate person. I know that if I ask you to join Biovolt, you will decline. But, I promise you, that in time, you will change your minds.

Your fusion has also effected your bit-beasts, creating, like yourself, the most powerful spirit in the whole world of Beyblading. I can barely wait for the day that you join us.

You will learn about each other, things that you would rather keep hidden, I know. You will gain and you will lose, and eventually, there will be nothing left.

I will see you at the World Championships.

Boris

_"That basterd!" Taiy growled, scrunching up the letter and throwing it into the garbage._

"What does it all mean?"

**"It means that Boris has come up with another way to try and take over the world, great."**

It still makes no sense to me."

_"Flight 505 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding." Taiy looked up as the intercom sounded over the speakers. "Please have your tickets ready, thank you."_

_Taiy sighed._

_"This," he said. "Will be interesting._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So you mean that you are Kai, Ray and Tala?" Max asked, still trying to process everything. Taiy nodded. Max sighed and smiled. "Well then, I guess this tournament will be exciting." 

"You got that right. You should see them battle, Max!" Tyson cried, throwing his arms into the air. "I couldn't even beat them!"

"That's not saying a lot." Taiy grumbled, Hilary giggled.

"Anyways," Kenny said, opening Dizzi. "They said on the news this morning that the countries in which this tournament will take place are listed on the BBA website now." Kenny started to type rapidly on the keyboard. After a couple of minutes, Kenny turned the laptop around for everyone to see.

There was a map of the world displayed on the screen, the World Championships would take place in three different countries.

Kenny pointed at the map.

"The tournament will be held in Canada, China and Russia." he explained.

"Where will it start?" Taiy asked suddenly.

"Hey Ray, what's wrong?"

**"Ray?"**

Kenny looked over at the screen.

"It starts in Hong-Kong, China, then, after that, we go to Ottawa in Canada, and finally it ends in Moscow Russia." he said. Taiy was silent.

"Great." he muttered.

"It just _has_ to end in Russia. Why not somewhere else? Like...Paris or something? The French are so cool.Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir"

_"Do we want to know what that means?"_

"Hehe!

**"Oh God." **

_"I don't wanna know."_

**"Moving on... At least by going to Russia we'll be able to find a way to get back into our own bodies."**

"Yeah. And we'll also get to go to Ray's village, right Ray?"

**"Ray?"**

"What's wrong, buddy? You've gone all quiet."

_"It's nothing. I'd love to show you guys where I grew up."_

Kai and Tala didn't believe him, but decided not to get into it. They'd find out about it soon enough.

"So Chief," Tyson said. "When do we head out?"

Kenny typed on Dizzi for a few seconds before answering.

"We will leave for China in two days." he said.

"Mr.Dickenson has our tickets, right?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to phone him to tell him that we don't need six tickets anymore. With the fusion thing and all." Kenny explained, looking at Taiy.

"Yeah," Max said, smiling once again. "I can't wait to get out there and show 'em what we've got."

"They'll never know what hit them." Tyson sighed contently.

"What teams are competing?" Taiy asked.

Kenny glanced at his laptop.

"There are a bunch of new teams that are joining up this year, but the White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, and the Demolition Boys are going to compete. We won't be seeing any of them, except for the White Tigers, any time soon, though."

Tyson turned to Taiy.

"How are the Demolition Boys going to compete without their captain?" he asked. Taiy shrugged.

"They're a good team, they'll manage without me. It will actually be quiet interesting to battle with them." he said. He nodded. "Yes, I would think that Bryan will take over Tala's post." The others stared at him, confused with the sudden change in him. Taiy looked at them and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said. "Kai cut in."

Max shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." he muttered. Tyson and Hilary nodded.

The next day, the Bladebreakers went and got their tickets to China from Mr.Dickenson. They didn't bother to explain who Taiy was, and just said that he was a new teammate. For the rest of the day, they made the last changes to their blades and practiced one more time, with Kenny lecturing them about the White Tigers and their blading style. Ray helped them as well. Since he had grown up with them, he knew their moves almost as well as he did his own. He went up against the other members of the team and simulated to them what a battle would be like against the White Tigers.

They went to bed early that night, for they would have to get up at seven o'clock the next morning.

They woke up on time, even Tyson got up by himself, and left for the airport by 7:30am. By the time the got there, it was 8:25, their flight left at 10:00am. They got through customs and security in record time, leaving them with a whole half and hour to spend waiting.

Tyson sat down next to Taiy.

"So, Ray." he said, yawning. "You going to show us around your village? We haven't got to go there since we were so caught up with the championships last time."

Taiy nodded.

"It's quite a ways away from Hong-Kong, for some of it we will be driven by bus, but once we get to the mountains, we'll have to walk." Taiy smiled as Tyson groaned.

"I guess that's the price to pay." he mumbled.

"It will be good exercise." Taiy said, smirking. "Maybe you'll be able to shed off a few pounds." Tyson growled.

"That was so not funny! That couldn't of been Ray! He'd never say something so mean." he said.

"How do you know?" Taiy grinned evilly Tyson inched away from him.

_"Tala! Will you stop pretending to be me!"_

"But it's so fun freaking him out!"

_"Grrr.. Don't make me try to hurt you."_

"Spoil sport."

Taiy lent back in his chair and closed his eyes. Tyson watched him wearily.

"Don't worry, Tyson. I won't hurt you." Taiy said, opening his eyes. Tyson just stared at him. Taiy sighed. "You're scared really easily, you know that? I'd expect more from the so called 'World Champ'." Tyson growled.

"I'm not scared of you." Taiy smiled again, his ice blue eyes twinkling with misgif.

"Muhahahahaha."

**"You're so childish, Tala."**

"I'm a kid at heart."

_"You've got that right."_

Tyson was just about to go hide by Max when the airport's intercom came on.

"Flight 365 to Hong-Kong, China now boarding. Please have your boarding passes and passports ready, thank you." The Bladebreakers got up and grabbed their carry-on bags.

"Well," Taiy said, stretching. "I guess we're off." Ray felt uneasiness creep in him, but he brushed it off. He won't worry if it is for nothing. It was a waste of time and energy.

After another fifteen minutes, the Bladebreakers were seated on the plane and off the China. The flight was four hours(This probably isn't correct, I don't know how long it takes to get to China from Japan) and most of the Bladebreakers slept. If not, they watched the movie playing.

Taiy leaned against the plane's window, watching the clouds slowly pass by.

_"I didn't expect to come home so soon..."_

Taiy sighed and shook his head, clearing it of negative thoughts.

_"I wonder what kind of teams we will be facing."_

**"It'll be interesting to find out."**

_"Yeah...Hey Kai?"_

**"Yes?"**

_"You know how Boris said that we'd get to know about each other, because of the fusion? What does he really mean?"_

**"I think he's saying that because of the fact that we are all in the same body, we can feel each others emotions, something that you can't do in real life."**

_"Yeah, you're right...as always."_

**"Well, duh."**

A few hours later, the plane landed in Hong-Kong. The Bladebreakers quickly got off and went to get their luggage. After going through immigration and security, they were finally out.

Taiy sighed as the wind blew softly in his face, his hair ruffling, going out of place. He ran a hand through his hair. Finally, out of that cramped plane!

Ray inwardly sighed as he regarded the familiar city.

_"Boris said that we'd get to know more things about each other...Che. And it just _has_ to start with me."_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Finally! I'm done. I hope you guys liked it. The plot thickens... As I said before, I won't be quick to update this story until I'm done Never Forget. Please wait for me! Anyways, ask me questions! I want to actually have a review response or something! Tell me what you think! Say totally randomness(Jose is good at that)! Read and Review! 


	4. Proving

Taiy-Chan: I've decided to update Beyblade F Fusion, cause I still have to figure out what I'm going to write in the next chap of Never Forget. Anyways, this is going to take me a couple of days, probably. But, I'll try to finish it ASAP. Oh, BTW, I'm currently also working on the first chap of my Gundam Wing story, Take Back the Night the summary is a bit rusty, but here it is:

_The Gundam Pilots take a heavy beating and have to find somewhere safe to stay while repairing them. In the end, Heero ends up taking them to his home, a planet shielded from humans, where the race of demons live, their love lying in the night. What will happen if humans find out about this peaceful planet? What will the Gundam Pilots do if once they end one war, another breaks out on the demons' world? 1x2(Heero/Duo), 3x4(Trowa/Quatre), 5xS(Wufei/Sally)_

What do you think? Anyways, I've been rambling for a while, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

**Chapter #4**

_**Proving**_

* * *

Ray inwardly sighed as he regarded the familiar city. 

_"Boris said that we'd get to know more things about each other...Che. And it just _has_ to start with me."_

* * *

Tyson came up to stand beside Taiy. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled. 

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been here. Just think, the first time we were in Hong Kong together, we were just a bunch of newbies."

Taiy snorted.

"You mean, YOU were. I, on the other hand, wasn't." he said. Tyson glared at the teen.

"I'm guessing that was Kai." he said sarcastically.

Taiy looked over at the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, but it's true Tyson, I mean, Kai was more experienced as us."

"Yeah I know Ray, but I did beat him, remember?" Tyson asked, grinning. "He never stood a chance against the all mightly Tyson!"

Taiy rolled his eyes.

"That was a lucky shot. I would like to see you beat me now."

Tyson stared at him.

"Did you know that you're a very confusing person to talk to?" he asked.

"Well, duh, Tyson."

Tyson sighed.

"We have to get to the hotel anyways and get to bed. I need my beauty sleep!" Tyson grinned as he skipped away to join Max and Kenny, who were waiting by the road for the limo.

Taiy shook his head.

"No matter how much beauty sleep he gets, he'll never be as hot as I."

**"As US, Tala."**

"No, as me. You've got to admit, I am the hottest out of the three of us."

**"Ha! That's a laugh! I'm the hottest, Tala."**

"No, no, no, no, no. You might be the COOLEST, but I'm the HOTTEST. Ray's the... prettiest."

**"Ouch, that's bad coming from you."**

"What's that supposed to mean!"

**"What do you think it means?"**

"Humph...Hey Ray? Aren't you going to get mad or something? Kitty Cat?"

**"He's not going to talk to you after that dis."**

"Shut it."

* * *

Kenny turned to Max and glanced back at Taiy. 

"Hey, what's he doing back there? Once the limo comes, he's going to be left behind."

Max laughed and answered,

"He's talking to himself, bud."

* * *

"It was just a little joke! Sheesh! Sorry Ray, if you're even listening! Hello?"

**"Tala, if you're quite done, the limo's here and I don't really want to be camping out at the airport, thank you."**

Taiy lifted his head and sure enough, his other teammates were getting into a sleek, black stretched limo. He quickly picked up his bags and ran over to them. He handed his bags to the chuffer and got into the car.

"Took you long enough." Tyson said as Taiy took a seat beside him.

"Sorry, Tala was rambling."

"Was not!"

Suddenly, Taiy started to laugh, hard. It was so spontaneous that everyone in the car jumped and stared at the teen as he clutched his stomach, fighting for air between laughs.

"Uhhh.. Taiy?" Max asked slowly. Taiy looked up and laughed harder at their faces.

**"Ok Tala, I knew that you were a bit on the insane side, but..."**

"It's not me!"

**"No? Oh no! Ray's making a fool out of us! Come on Ray! Get a grip!"**

This conversation going on in the back of his mind only made Taiy start laughing again, right after he had stopped.

After a couple more minutes of this, Taiy finally got a hold of himself. He wiped the tears that had fell from his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry about that... It's just that, here I am, being all quiet and serious, and all I hear in my mind is Tala and Kai fighting like little kids over who's hotter." Taiy smiled and let out another small laugh.

"Really? Wow, Kai, I never knew." Hilary said, staring wide eyed at Taiy.

Taiy glared at her.

"Tala was the one who started it." he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The others laughed at their strange friend, gradually slipping into a comfortable silence, everyone tired out from the plane ride there. The ones by the windows leaned on them, staring out into the night, watching buildings pass.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their hotel and checked in, all of them just wanting to get to bed. They made their way up to their floor and finally, to their room. They all sighed with relief as they stepped into the luxurious suite. 

Red carpets, red painted walls, bordered with gold. A huge TV, leather couches, big, comfy looking chairs and a glass coffee table in the centre topped it off. A small table was placed beside a couch, with a cordless phone and a lamp on it.

Through the open doorway to your left, there was a small kitchen. Clean, white tiles covered the floor, many pots and pans hanging from a rack over the cooking table. The newest appliances were lined up nicely against the wall. Ray would love it there.

Through the hallway on your right, you'd find three rooms, two on one side and one on the other. The hallway was lit by a beautiful, crystal chandelier. The doorways were made of brown, polished wood.

Yup, this was the life.

Kenny fished into his pocket and took out three keys.

"Alright, there are three rooms, one sleeps three, and the other two sleeps one-"

"I so call my own room." Hilary piped up. Kenny nodded and handed her a key.

"Why does she get her own room?" Tyson wined.

"Because, she is the only girl here, unless you want to share with her." Kenny said as Hilary bid them all goodnight and headed for her room.

"Ewww. No way. But I call the other room!" Taiy shook his head this time.

"Nope, sorry bud, but we want that room." Tyson stared at him.

"Why! What's your excuse?" he demanded, stamping his foot like a child.

"We already have to share a body with three people, we will not share a room with two others, thank you." he said, grabbing a key from Kenny and walking through the hallway.

"Well, I guess it's us three. Screw the others! We'll have more fun than them!" Tyson said, grinning as he slung an arm over Max and Kenny's shoulders.

"That sounds kinda wrong from here!" Taiy yelled from doorway.

Tyson blushed and grumbled to himself as Taiy strode away, laughing.

* * *

The next day, after a full night's rest, the Bladebreakers were ready for the 2005 World Championships to finally begin. The crowded around Kenny as he read out the strongest teams competing this year. 

"Well, like the first World Championships, we will battle one top team in each country, ending in Russia against the Demolition Boys again."

Taiy pouted.

"Too bad they lost their top blader." he muttered.

_"Aww, don't worry Tal', we make a great team!"_

"No, it's not that. It's just that they won't look as good anymore, without the hotness that is Tala."

**"Give me a break."**

"Anyways," Kenny continued, "In this part of the championships, the team to beat is the White Tigers, of course. After, we go to America and face the All Stars, then to England to face the Magestics and then to Russia." Kenny listed.

"Great, even more people to explain this whole thing to." Taiy muttered.

_"I so knew we should've written it out! Why didn't we write it out?"_

"Today we will face off against a newbie team, the Kanines. Since there are only three bladers now, all of you will have to battle if we lose one." Kenny explained.

"So, who's going first, Chief?" Tyson asked, nudging the boy in the ribs.

The small boy rubbed his side and answered.

"I've decided that you will battle first," this resulted in a cheer from Tyson. "and then Max. If we lose a battle, then Taiy will finish last."

Hilary and Max nodded, but Taiy looked appalled.

"No way! I'm not going to sit on the bench for this whole thing!" he said. When they just looked at him he sighed and continued. "I'm the new one on the team, we have to show the world what I can do!"

"You will fight, if one of us-"

"I know that Kenny! But, this is a _newbie_ team! We're obviously NOT going to lose." Taiy protested.

"If Taiy wants to go second, I'll sit out for this match." Max suggested. Taiy beamed and hugged the blond.

"Yay! Thanks Max!" he cried happily. Max laughed and pushed the boy away.

"Please don't tell me that was Kai..." he said jokingly.

Taiy shook his head.

"Nope, Tala here!" a pause, then, "And he's making a fool of us..." The others laughed.

Kenny glanced down at his watch.

"We better get going, we're the first up." Taiy jumped up.

"Alright! Time for the world to see what we can do!"

* * *

"WELCOME! To the 2005 Beyblade World Championships! I'm your host, D.J. Jazzman down in the Hong-Kong stadium! We're waiting for the starting match of this tournament, the Kanines against the Bladebreakers!" 

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Hey everybody, I'm Brad Best."

"And A.J. Topper."

"Today, as Jazzman said, the starting match will be the Kanines against the well known Bladebreakers. The Kanines are a new team, there's not much information about them yet. But we do know that their team is made out of four bladers, Kyle, Marissa, Shelby and their captian, Mykle."

"Yeah, so buckle your seatbelts everyone! This match is going to be hot!"

The Bladebreakers stood in their locker room, Tyson already big headed from all of the fans.

"I can't wait till we start! This is going to be soooo cool!" he cheered, jumping about.

"Just wait until they see me! The girls AND the guys will be drooling over my sweet body!" Taiy cried, smirking as he imagined it.

**"You have a sick, sick mind my friend."**

"And that's why you love me."

**"I will pretend that I didn't hear you say that."**

_"Man, I wish I could record this, the guys would kill to hear you two argue!"_

**"Good thing you can't, or else you'd be dead."**

"Heke?"

_"Meow?"_

**"I HEAR CRAZY PEOPLE! AHHHH!"**

Max got up.

"We better get going, they're just about ready to start." the others nodded and followed him out the door.

"Will everyone welcome China's own team, the Kanines!" Jazzman shouted as the said team came into the stadium. The crowd erupted into cheers as the team waved at its fans.

"And the former World Champions, with a new teammate, please say hello to the Blaaaaaaaaadebreakers!"

Tyson ran in, waving frantically at all his cheering fans. The others followed him, calmly.

"Yes," Brad Best said "The Bladebreakers seemed to have replaced former members Kai and Ray for another member. We have no information at all about this new blader, but I've heard that he will be battling today, so don't move!"

The Bladebreakers and the Kanines sat on their separate benches as Jazzman started the match.

"First up today will be team captain of the Kanines, Mykle!"

Mykle stepped up to the dish. He had short, dark brown hair. His dark eyes twinkled with humor. He wore a white muscle shirt and camouflage pants. He took out his blade and got it ready.

"And from the Bladebreakers, please welcome Tyson!"

Tyson stood opposite to Mykle, beaming widely.

"Hey, good luck dude." Myke said, nodding his head at the bluenett. Tyson smiled at him.

"You too."

"3, 2, 1, Let it RIIIIP!" Jazzman shouted.

The two blades crashed into the dish.

It was a heated battle. Myke's beyblade was made to blend in with its surroundings, making it hard for Tyson to spot. It actually looked like Tyson was going to lose, until the last possible moment.

Tyson was busy counting in his head. No, he's not lost it, but anyways, he noticed that every time before Myke attacked, there was this small period where his blade was visible, two seconds.

"Let's finish this!" Myke cried. "GO!"

"Attack! Dragoon!"

With one hard crash, Myke's blade was sent flying out of the dish, and into his hand.

"And Tyson takes it for the team!" Jazzman yelled as the audience clapped and cheered.

Myke smiled.

"Nice one, that was awesome." he said as they shook hands.

"You're a great blader, keep it up!" Tyson said. Myke nodded and waved to him as they went back to their separate benches.

Tyson ran back to his team.

"Did ya see me? I was so cool!" he cried hugging a smiling Max. Taiy shook his head.

"And next up is Kyle from the Kanines and the Bladebreaker's new member!" Jazzman shouted into his mike. The crowd cheered as the two bladers stepped up to the dish.

Jazzman turned to Taiy.

"Hey there, mind telling me your name?" he asked, holding the mike to Taiy.

_"I still say that Taiy doesn't have enough of MY name in it."_

"Will you stop complaining? It has the 'y'!"

_"Yeah, well, you can't hear the 'y'. Or else it would be pronounced: Taiiee"_

"Can't you just live with it? It's a cool name!"

_"You only like it cause it starts with a 'T'!"_

Taiy turned to Jazzman, and, in a very cool and sexy way said:

"My name is Taiy." in a deep, husky voice.

The whole crowd, boys and girls alike, swooned.

"Oh my God! Did you see the screen! We looked so sexy! Ray! I didn't know you had it in you!"

_"You mean that wasn't you?"_

"No..."

_"Holy Shit! It was Kai?"_

"Wow Kai, where did you learn to be that sexy?"

**"You two were talking to much, so I had to take over. And plus, I'm not the most popular Bladebreaker for nothing."**

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"_

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurt-"

**"Someone call the asylum!"**

"Oh shut up."

"Thank you Taiy! So the second match is against Taiy of the Bladebreakers and Kyle of the Kanines!" Jazzman announced to the crowd.

Taiy cracked his knuckles.

"Time to show them what we've got." he muttered.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

THe two blades crashed into the dish, spinning around each other as they landed.

"So, how should we beat this guy? Fast? Or slow and painful?"

**"Let's just get this over with."**

Kyle smirked at the black haired boy.

"Hey newbie! I hope you're prepared to lose!" he shouted tauntingly as his blade crashed into Taiy's.

"Oh rave on, rave on." Taiy said standing his ground. Kyle growled.

"Time to get this over with...Huh? Where'd he go?" Kyle's eyes searched frantically around the dish, Taiy's blade had disappeared!

Taiy grinned.

"You know," he said, bringing Kyle's attention back to him. "I could just defeat you without using my bit-beast... But I want to show the world, what I can do!" Taiy's blade came out in a flash, smashing into Kyle's, sending it ramming into the side of the dish.

Taiy raised his arm.

"Ready for this! Go Draizor!" The mythical beast emerged from it's blade, letting out a ferocious roar as it spread it's dark wings. The crowd gasped. The creature was huge!

"Say hello to my little friend." Taiy said, smiling wider. "Now, time to finish this! Draizor! Elemental Elimination!" The huge beast opened its mouth, a ball of energy forming in it. Around his wings, fire was gathering, jolts of lightning running over his body. Its massive paws surrounded by a layer of ice.

"GO!" With a deafening yell, Draizor shot out the beam, a tunnel of fire, lightning twisting its way around it, along with cool ice. It hit Kyle's blade and sent it flying out of the dish.

"And the match goes to the Bladebreakers! Give it up for their newest member, Taiy!" Jazzman shouted as the crowd cheered loudly.

Taiy grinned as his blade shot back into his waiting hand.

"This tournament is in the bag."

* * *

Later that night, the Bladebreakers celebrated their win over a huge pepperoni pizza. Contented and sleepy, they had all decided on going to bed. 

Taiy lay on his king sized bed, still grinning from ear to ear from his win.

"Did you see us? We kicked ass!"

_"That was so cool! We make such a great team! I'd high five you guys if I could!"_

"Oh yeah! I can't wait till the next match!"

**"It will be a couple of days until we are going to battle again."**

"That gives us time to visit your village, Ray!"

_"Uh huh."_

"Anyways, I'm tired now. Night night!"

_**"Goodnight."**_

Taiy's eyes drooped as Tala and Kai drifted off to sleep. He sighed.

_"Going back to my village's going to be hard.. So many things happened there. And I'm sure that they'd want to see my old home... What if... No, I can't think like that. It's different now... I'm not alone anymore."_

* * *

Taiy-Chan: OMG! Yeah! I'm finished! And it only took about an hour and a half in all! Yay! Anyways, a little glimpse in to what is to come! Just to tell you, I'm probably not going to have much beyblading in this story, only the important battles. Hope you don't mind. 

Oh, and BTW, Mykle is pronouced: Michael

**Once again, it might be a while till I update this again**. I'm going to try and finish Never Forget before end of June... I'll try! Promise!

I just wanted to update this because you guys have waited a long time, and plus, this story is o fun to write! Once Never Forget is finished, I'll have all of my attention on this story! You guys have my word!

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to check out my one-shots! I have a lot of them now.. So please review!


	5. Walking

Taiy-Chan: I know, I know! It's been what, two months now? Sorry. I DO have an excuse though! Not only was I finishing Never Forget, but I had my graduation and also the end of the year trip. But fear not! School is over and Never Forget is too! So that means I'm going to be putting all of my work into this until it's finished!

On with the chapter that you've waited for for so long!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Walking_**

* * *

_"Going back to my village's going to be hard.. So many things happened there. And I'm sure that they'd want to see my old home... What if... No, I can't think like that. It's different now... I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

_

"How much further? We've been walking for _hours_!" Tyson yelled as he collapsed onto a near by rock.

Taiy looked back at the rest of his team, who were desperately trying to keep up. That morning, they had decided to use the free time in between matches to go and visit Ray's village. They had taken the bus halfway there, to the mountains. But the rest had to be done on foot.

"We're almost there, Tyson. It's just about a twenty minute walk away." Taiy said.

Tyson groaned loudly.

"'Just' you say? 'JUST'? I can't walk another second! Let alone a whole twenty minutes!" he whined.

Max sighed and grinned, grabbing Tyson's hand and hauling the boy to his feet.

"Come on Tyson. It's not like you're the only one walking here. Look, Taiy's not complaining." the blond pointed out, nodding over to the raven haired boy a couple of feet away.

Tyson snorted.

"Well, he has three people in him. I only have one. There you go." Max rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag the unwilling boy behind him.

Hilary shook her head.

"They never change." she said, walking along side Kenny. The small boy nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Even so, I have to agree with Tyson on this one. I feel like I'm going to faint!" he cried.

Taiy sighed and turned around.

"Fine, we take a break. But that's only because Ray won't shut up about how you guys aren't as fit as we are." he said, glaring at them.

"There is a God!" Tyson said as he slumped to the ground. Max followed suit, sitting beside him.

Hilary sat down on the side of the pathway, crossing her legs neatly under her. Kenny all but collapsed to the ground, landing in a heap on the sandy floor.

Taiy shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You have five minutes." he said over his shoulder, turning and walking down the path.

"Hey wait!" Tyson shouted, not bothering to get up. "Where are you going!"

"I won't leave you, don't worry!" Taiy answered, waving.

Tyson shrugged and relaxed best he could on the ground.

* * *

Before they stopped, the Bladebreakers had been making their way up a rocky mountain, following a path littered with rocks and dust. It was wide enough for cattle to walk through, and the footing wasn't hard to travel on. They were nearly at the top, where they'd be able to see the village. 

Below them, a large, lush forest could be seen. Birds flying through the air and a large river flowing right through it. It was like a valley, the mountains surrounding the forest at nearly all the sides. It was cut of from the rest of the world, no cars nor pollution had ever tainted this sacred place..

The road that the Bladebreakers had been following lead back down the mountain and into the forest, where it turned into a dirt path. They would keep going until the road ended at Ray's village.

Taiy came to a stop by a lookout point, some flat rock that was a little ways from the path, giving anyone a great view of their surroundings.

Taiy sighed as the wind played with his hair, pushing some raven locks behind his ear, he smiled as he watched an eagle fly over the forest.

"**Beautiful..."**

"Sure is. Wow, Ray. You're so lucky to have grown up here."

"_It's not _that_ great you guys! I mean, you two grew up in Russia! With all that snow! It barely snows here."_

"Russia is beautiful in its own way. But we never really saw the snow when we were young."

His thought held a tint of sadness.

"_What do you mean?"_

"**We were rarely allowed outside at the Abby."**

"_Just how young were you when you started to go there!"_

"**Six."**

"_Wow..."_

"**It's not something to be proud of."**

"_I know."_

Taiy looked down at his watch. Five minutes had definitely pasted. He turned and made his way back to his group, stealing one last glance back at the valley before he left.

* * *

When he returned, they were exactly as he left them, other than the fact that Tyson was sprawled out on the ground snoring his head off. 

Taiy groaned. Great. Now they had to wake him up.

"Hey Taiy." Kenny greeted cheerfully, having had enough rest to keep on going.

"I see Tyson made good use of the break." Taiy said, sweatdropping.

Max laughed.

"I can't believe how quickly and easily he falls asleep!" he exclaimed.

"Then you obviously don't know Tyson very well."

"Why don't we just leave him and see how long it takes for him to wake up and find his way to the village." Hilary suggested, cracking her knuckles.

Taiy shook his head, smiling.

"He'd kill us."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Now, how shall we wake him up..." he muttered.

"Dangle him off the cliff?"

"**I'm all for that!"**

"_No you guys, what if we drop him?"_

"**So?"**

"_He might fall."_

"**And your point is..."**

"_Oh come on! Don't be so mean, Kai!"_

"I'm all for the dangling."

"**Same."**

"Sorry Ray, but it looks like you're over-ruled this time."

"_Whatever, but if anything happens, I'm blaming it on you!"_

"Ooooh, this is gonna be great."

Taiy rubbed his hands together and walked over to the sleeping boy, his friends watching him with curiosity.

Taiy grabbed Tyson and yanked him up, holding him under his arms.

"Uhhh, Taiy?" Max squeaked, a little freaked out. "What exactly are you doing?"

Taiy just grinned, which, by the way, is not a good sign.

Strolling over to the edge of the cliff, Taiy held Tyson right over it, so that if he just _happened_ to let go... Buh bye Tyson.

"Taiy!" Kenny cried, slowly backing away. "You're not going to kill him, are you!"

Taiy laughed, deciding not to answer the small boy. This only made things worse.

"TAIY! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Kenny screamed. "RAY! IF YOU ARE IN THERE, STOP HIM!" He was going completely hysterical, and all his screaming and carrying on woke Tyson up.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Tyson muttered, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. It was then that he noticed that he was not on the ground anymore, and was staring into the face of a very evil Taiy. "Taiy...? What?" ...

Then he looked down.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Bladebreakers found themselves down the mountain, face first on the ground and covered with dirt and twigs. 

Taiy laughed, getting to his feet and brushing his clothes off.

"Well, that sure cut some time of our hike to the village." he said cheerfully.

Tyson growled, jumping up from the bush he had been tangled in.

"If _you_ hadn't gone and dangled me from that cliff, this might not have happened!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the black haired boy.

"If _you_ hadn't gone and had such a spaz attack, I wouldn't had dropped you and then you wouldn't have grabbed me which lead to me grabbing Max, etcetera, etcetera." Taiy retorted.

Tyson grumbled to himself as Max, Kenny and Hilary picked themselves up from the ground.

"Well, things sure are more interesting now that we have Tala around." Max laughed.

Taiy frowned.

"Hey! I wasn't just my idea!"

"**Yes it was."**

"Kai was a part of it too!"

"**Hey! I just said I wouldn't mind!"**

"So there." Taiy finished, pouting and stomping his foot.

"**Baby."**

"Shut it!"

"Anyways," Taiy said brightly, smiling at them. "The village is only a five minute walk from here! Let's get going!" with that, he turned and headed down the path.

"**Say... How are they going to recognize you, Ray?"**

"_Dunno."_

"Why don't we just, like, you know..."

"**Actually, I don't know."**

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"**Sheesh! And they call me a spaz."**

"Anyways, why don't we just pull back... If you know what I mean. Like, let Ray take over so that his characteristics stand out the most!"

"**Wow... That's actually pretty smart! Ok."**

"Why thank you... I think..."

"_So, you guys gonna do it or what?"_

"Do it? Ray, I know Kai's hot and all, but I really don't think that-"

"_I didn't mean it that way you pervert!"_

"**Very childish, Tala."**

"You never know what Ray could have been suggesting."

"_I'm not like that."_

"That's what they all say."

"_**Riiiiiight."**_

Taiy closed his eyes and stopped walking as Kai and Tala pulled back settling deeper into their shared mind.

When Taiy opened his eyes again, they were Ray's feline golden ones. The red streaks in his hair had dulled to a deeper red that was harder to see and his facial features had softened. The marks on his checks turned black and a bit fainter.

He turned to the others.

"Come on you guys!" he called, his voice exactly like Ray's, if only slightly deeper. "We're almost there!"

The others nodded and picked up the pace as Taiy ran ahead of them.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! But I've decided to end it there, but don't worry! I have 5 pages of the next chap and it'll be done soon! 

So, don't tell me it's short or anything(because I already know that!), cause the next chapter will be a lot more serious and better!

I just wanted this to be up sooner cause you guys have waited for oh so long! See you in the next chap!


	6. Haunting

Taiy-Chan: See? I keep my promises! Hope you enjoy this next installment in...

BEYBLADE F FUSION!

Oh, and BTW, there is some Mariah bashing in this.. Actually, they just insult her. Sorry to all those Mariah fans out there! Don't kill me now!

Taiy: Taiy-Chan owns nothing but the plot of this story. Goodbye.

* * *

**Warning: There is rape in this chapter. Not very detailed, but it's there. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**Haunting**_

* * *

The Bladebreakers looked around in awe as Taiy lead them into his village.

It was relatively small, probably only about one hundred people were living there. People of all different ages were walking around the village, doing their day-to-day chores. But all had that same feline grace as Ray did.

Wooden Chinese styled homes were lined up on either side of the only main street, market stalls selling fish, jewelery and clothing supplies took up most of the road. Chickens hopped around their feet, looking for food on the ground and children ran around them, weaving their ways through the crowds, laughing and shouting as they played.

All of the Bladebreakers were smiling. The peace and joy that filled the air in this old cultured town could make the angriest man crack a smile.

People lent out of second story buildings, hanging up clothes to dry or watering window plants. Some of them caught sight of the newcomers and smiled, waving.

"Ray! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been my dear?" an old lady ask as she walked by.

Taiy grinned.

"Awesome!"

The elder smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Hey Ray! Decided to come for a visit, huh? Heard you won the world championships." a man called from one of the market stalls, handing a bread loaf to a young girl.

"That was last year, Chen!" Taiy yelled back, laughing.

"Ray!" the little girl cried as she ran over to hug his legs. "We missed you lots." she said shyly, looking up at his face with big, green eyes.

Taiy picked her up and hugged her, the small child laughed and hugged his neck.

"It's good to be back." he said, smiling and setting her down.

The girl giggled and waved as she ran off.

"Everyone is so friendly here." Hilary noted.

Taiy nodded.

"Everyone knows everyone here, that's how small this town is. But that's what I like about this place."

"Hey Ray!" a middle aged woman strode over to them, her long, purple hair waving behind her.

"Juan!" Taiy exclaimed, smiling again as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Juan said, letting the raven haired boy go.

"Same." Taiy turned to his confused friends. "Hey you guys? This is Juan, Mariah's mom."

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Juan squealed, shaking their hands. Once she had met the whole team, Juan turned to Taiy. "You should go tell Lee and them that you're here. They'll be so glad to see you again! You'll find them in the woods at the other side of the village, near your old home." she explained.

Taiy stiffened, but it went unnoticed. He nodded.

"Alright. Well, we'll see you later. Come on guys!" Taiy waved as he and his team went off in the direction of the woods.

Juan waved back. "Was nice meeting you guys!" she called.

"Bye!" Tyson shouted, before turning forward and falling into step with Taiy.

"Well, at least she doesn't tackle you like Mariah does." he said.

Taiy sweatdropped.

He lead them through the town, pointing out places like the bakery, Lee's house, training hall, on the way. Once at the other side of the village, he lead them down another dirt pathway.

"Great." Tyson groaned. "More walking."

The others just laughed at him and they continued down the road.

They came to a clearing in the forest, not far from the town. The White Tigers were surrounding a worn out bey dish, calling out to their blades and urging them on.

Taiy grinned and took out his blade, readying it before launching it by their heads and into the dish.

Within a matter of seconds, all of the White Tigers' blades were thrown out of the dish.

They all turned to see who it was.

"Hey you guys." Taiy said, his features turning back to normal. The red streaks were brighter now and the marks on his checks back to being navy blue. Taiy grinned.

"Long time no see." he laughed, catching his blade in his palm.

"Uh... Who are you?" Lee asked slowly.

"The names Taiy." the blue eyed blader said, smirking.

"_OMG! Mariah hasn't jumped me! It's a miracle! Woot, woot!"_

"**Well that's a good thing. If she touched me I'd kill her."**

"I don't know about you guys, but she scares me."

"**Well, duh. She's a pink haired devil!"**

"_At least we all agree on something."_

Tyson came up beside Taiy and waved at the White Tigers.

"Hey you guys! How ya doing?"

They just stared at him.

"Must still be out of it."

"_Uh huh."_

"Tyson?" Mariah said finally. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, we had a couple of days off, so we came for a visit!" Max explained.

Tyson nodded.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but.. Who the hell are you?" Keven asked, pointing at Taiy.

Taiy's eyes widened.

"_No. I am not going to explain."_

"Then let's get out of here before it's too late!"

"**Make a break for it, guys!"**

"I'm the newest member of the Bladebreakers .. kinda." Taiy turned to Kenny, patting him on the back. "You can explain the rest, right Chief? See ya later!" with that, he turned and ran down another pathway before anyone could say another word.

* * *

Taiy stopped running as the path forked with another one, going north instead of east. He turned onto that road and stopped, catching his breath. 

This road was bigger than the one he and the other Bladebreakers had walked while they were looking for the White Tigers. It lead only to the village and the house a little ways off.

Taiy stood up straight and turned to face the house in front of him.

It was old, the wood that it was built out of was worn, but it still stood strong after all these years. One wouldn't be able to tell that it was abandoned if they weren't told. The path that lead up to it was neat, no weeds or plants had covered it.

So many things had happened in that old house.

_...So many awful things..._

Taiy stared at it. It was like he couldn't tear his eyes away.. It was like he was possessed...

"**Ray?"**

Taiy's eyes clouded as he slowly took a step towards the house.

_...So many memories..._

"You okay...?"

_...So many nights spent crying..._

Another step... he couldn't stop. Why couldn't he just turn away?

"**Ray...?"**

Something flashed in their mind, a memory, someone screaming, tears and pain... so much pain.

Kai and Tala gasped.

"**Ray stop it right now! Don't go there!"**

But he couldn't hear him. He couldn't control it. Couldn't stop his hand as it reached out to the door and grasped the handle... turning it. The door creaked open and the musty smell of wood and dust reaching his nose.

_...So much blood..._

Yes.. There had been blood.. Everything covered in blood...

"Ray!"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor with a _thud_.

_**But no one was there to hear it.**_

_**No one was ever there.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>

* * *

**_

_Ray made his way down the wide path, carrying a large basket over his shoulder. He had just visited the doctors, and had gone to the market. No, he wasn't sick. It was his mom. She had been bed-ridden for the last week._

_He wasn't allowed to see her, in case he caught the virus as well, so hehadn't seen her in a while. But even though, they put up with it,they didn't want her sickness to get worse. And since the doctor couldn't leave to visit them that day, Ray had offered to go and tell him how his mom was doing._

_When Ray said 'they', he meant his dad and him. His father was a powerful tiger demon, that fought in many wars in his time. But he had decided to settle down and start a family. His father was the one who took care of his mom. Since he was a demon, he couldn't catch sicknesses, so he had been keeping Ray up to date on how she was doing._

_Ray smiled as he climbed the steps up to his house. Opening the door, he called._

"_I'm home!" when he got no answer, he frowned, walking into the house and looking around for his mom._

_His father had gone out for the day with Lee's dad, probably drinking again. He'd been doing that a lot lately._

_Ray shook his head. Back to the matter at hand. _

_He walked up the stairs leading to their bed rooms. Walking down the wooden hallway, he stopped at the furthest door and opened it slowly._

"_Mom...?" he called softly._

_But there was no answer._

_Ray rushed in and immediately went to the side of his mother's bed. She was laying on her side, her back facing him. He touched her arm, shaking it gently._

"_Mom?" he tried again. But was greeted with only silence._

**...Silence...**

_Ray frowned. _

**...Silence...**

_His eyes widened._

He couldn't hear her breathing.

"_Mom!" he cried, panic washing over him as he grabbed her arm and turned him over._

He only just suppressed a scream.

_It came out in a harsh gasp, and he covered his mouth, falling to his knees and backing away._

_His mother's blank eyes stared at the ceiling. _

**...So empty...**

_The blood from her chest stained her clothes and dripped down her arm, falling do the floor. _

**...So dead...**

_Ray felt tears fall down his face._

She was dead.

_For some reason, he knew who it was. For some reason, he could see his life fall away in front of him, fall like the blood dripping to the floor._

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

_The pool of crimson. The stain will never wash away._

_Ray felt fear take over him as his back hit the wall. His body suddenly felt paralyzed. Frozen..._

**...It haunts me. **

Then the yell. Yes... he remembered. _He_ had burst through the door. New blood dripping from His pointed claws.

_Ray's head snapped up as his dad threw open the door, sending it flying across the room. Ray could see the blood falling from his father's hand._

Dripping... dripping...

_His father didn't even look at the bed, where his mom lay motionless._

_He only looked at him._

_And Ray couldn't tare his eyes away. Couldn't back away._

_The smell of alcohol wafted into the room._

"_You little bitch!" his father yelled, stomping over to the fallen boy to slap him hard across the face. _

_Ray winced as the claws cut his skin._

"_Hiding up here. Thinking you're safe. I've been looking for you.." the demon sneered. "Well guess what, she's dead." _

_Ray finally found the strength to speak._

"_You... You killed her..." it came out in a strained whisper._

"_Yeah, and you were too stupid to tell she had been dead for a long time now." Ray's eyes widened and his father grinned widely. "I thought you were smarter than that. But I guess it's true what they say about half breeds,worth for nothing but fucking."_

_Ray gasped, trying in vain to back away, only succeeding in sinking further into the wall._

"_She was a stupid, weak, whore anyways." the tiger demon spat as he tore at Ray's shirt._

_Ray struggled to get away, but his father had cornered him._

"_W-what are you doing?" he gasped as the tiger's claws racked across his tanned chest._

"_I got bored of screwing that bitch." the man growled as he ripped the bindings on Ray's hair, the raven locks falling around them. "And I haven't had a good fuck in a long time."_

_Ray felt panic settle in him, and he thrashed wildly._

"_Let me go!" he screamed, kicking out. But the older man caught his legs and twisted, causing Ray to cry out. His father laughed coldly as he let go of his legs, grabbing a fistful of Ray's raven hair and pulling his head towards his, claiming his mouth in a harsh kiss._

_Ray pulled away, but the man's grip was strong. He pushed at the demon's chest, only to have his arms cut and torn._

_Ray tried to move his legs again, to get away, but searing pain raced through him, causing him to gasp._

_His father took his opportunity to thrust his tongue into his son's mouth, moaning at the hot heat, roughly exploring Ray's mouth._

_Ray whimpered and struggled as best he could, but he was loosing blood fast. Everything happened too fast._

"**Ray...!"**

_What was that? A voice..._

"Ray.."

_So far away..._

_Ray cried out as his father bit his neck, tearing off the rest of his clothes. Tears blurred his vision._

"_Yes.." his father hissed. "Cry out like the little slut you are, you pathetic half breed!" Ray screamed as his dad thrust into him, pain ripping him apart. So much pain..._

_'NO!' Ray's mind screamed. 'Help me! Someone... Please help me..'_

"**Ray!"**

_It was louder now... Who was it? _

No... This isn't how it went. There was never someone else. Never. He had been alone. So alone... Always alone.

_Ray cried helplessly, shouting, hoping for someone to hear._

**But no one was there to hear it.**

**No one was ever there. **

'I can't do this again!' Ray's mind screamed, tears falling in a never ending river

."**Ray!"**

So loud now...

Something snapped.

And everything faded away...

_**...It stillhaunts me...

* * *

>>>>>>>>>

* * *

**_

Taiy's eyes shot opened, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Taiy?" he looked up at the faces around him.

"You okay?" Tyson asked, worry etching his features. "We found you hear on the ground, crying out. What happened?"

Taiy sat up slowly, clutching his head as the room spun.

"I.. Don't know.." he muttered.

"Ray?"

"_Yeah...?"_

"**Thank God, Ray. You scared us back there."**

"_What?"_

"It was like you were possessed, you started walking towards this house, and we couldn't get back the control. And then your mind just shut down, bringing ours with it."

"_You were calling me..."_

"**You had trapped yourself in your memories."**

"We saw it Ray. We saw what your dad did to you..."

"_I'm sorry.."_

"**Why?"**

"_No one was ever supposed to find out.."_

"**Life's tough. More for some people than others. Us included."**

"You're not alone anymore, Ray. You've got us, remember?"

"**We... have all.. been to hell and back.. But we're still here."**

"They haven't won, Ray. And they never will."

"_I know... And.. You guys?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Thanks.."_

"No prob."

To say the Bladebreakers were shocked when Taiy started crying was saying the least, but they didn't move to stop him, understanding even though they didn't know a thing.

Taiy hid his face in his hands as the tears escaped, but he couldn't stop them this time... They were all crying, inside.

_**...It still haunts them...

* * *

**_

Taiy-Chan: Soooooo, how was it? A turn for a more darker feeling, eh? I thought it was pretty good! What about you? Send in your comments, k?

I don't know when the next time I'll update is, but I've given you two chapters in one day, so give me a break!

Review please and give me something interesting to read!

Taiy-Chan


	7. Explaining

Taiy-Chan: Yay! I finally got off my ass and wrote the next chapter to Beyblade F Fusion, everybody cheer for me!

Thanks to all of the reviewers, you make me happy.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Explaining

* * *

Taiy sighed and rolled over, lying on his side and snuggling into the warm blankets.

It was nighttime now and the rest of his team were asleep in their own rooms.

Taiy closed his eyes as the day's events came back to him.

* * *

"_What happened, Taiy?" Tyson asked as he helped the boy to his feet._

_Taiy shook his head, wiping stray tears from his eyes._

"_I.. I guess I just fainted.. Maybe I over did it." _

_Tyson frowned but nodded all the same._

"_Alright..."_

"_You sure you are okay, Taiy?" Hilary said, concerned. "You were crying..."_

"_It's nothing..." Taiy said quickly. "I don't really want to talk about it, guys.."  
_

_They nodded._

_Lee stepped forward._

"_So, Taiy, is it true about what they said?" he asked, eying Taiy's dark blue hair and ice coloured eyes. "I mean.. You are Tala, Kai and Ray merged together?"_

_The other White Tigers waited for an answer, still taking in the teenager standing before them._

_Taiy pushed away the after effects of the nightmare and smiled._

"_Yup, it's true. Me, Ray and Kai got merged together on our way to Japan. We're trying to figure out why Boris would want us like this..." _

"_This is crazy..." Mariah muttered. _

"_Think how we feel." Taiy said flatly._

_Kevin shook his head._

"_This is way to deep for me. I'm getting confused._

"_That must mean that he is pretty stupid, huh?"_

"Ugh. Come on, Tala. Don't be mean."

"_Awww, since you put it like that."_

"_**Pushover."**_

"_What can I say? I can't say no to a pretty face."_

"_**You can't even see his face, idiot."**_

"Moving on..."

"_Yeah, so we're going to take the place of Kai and Ray in the Bladebreakers to try and find out more about this." Taiy said finally._

_The White Tigers nodded._

"_So far, no one has been able to beat Taiy." Max said, popping up beside the said teen. "Not even Tyson."_

"_Like that's saying much." Taiy muttered._

_Luckily, no one heard him._

"_Yeah, well, it wasn't a fair match. I mean, it was three against one." Tyson said._

_Kenny snorted._

"_You just don't want to admit defeat."_

_Tyson huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_So, Ray, what's it like having Tala in the same body as you? Last time we met him.. well..." Gary trailed off._

_Taiy shrugged._

"_He's okay. But sometimes, he acts completely insane."_

_He paused._

"_He is also very sexy and is the hottest person I know." Taiy added._

_His friends stared at him in shock._

"TALA! Why did you say that?"

"_Cause it's true!"_

"Oh my god..."

"_**How are you going to fix this?"**_

"I don't see why I have to clean up _his_ mess."

"_**Do you really want Tala to take care of this?"**_

"Uhhh..."

"_**That's what I thought."**_

_Taiy looked around, his team mates and old friends were still staring at him as if he had grown another head. He didn't blame them._

"_Just... Pretend I didn't say that, ok? Tala is a bit full of himself..."_

"_Hey!"_

"_**He's right."**_

_Lee shook his head._

"_Alright then... Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."_

_Taiy silently agreed._

_They had spent the rest of the day exploring around the village, splashing in the river that ran beside it and having a picnic in the forest._

_After supper, they talked for some more before going to bed. They were staying at Lee's in his spare bed rooms._

_And now, here he was. Exhausted, but too troubled to go to sleep.

* * *

_

Sighing again, Taiy rubbed his eyes. He was so tired! Why couldn't he just get to sleep and worry about everything in the morning?

Finally, he couldn't take the uncomfortable silence that was taking up his mind anymore.

"_Look, guys-"_

"You don't have to tell us anything."

"_But you deserve an explanation."_

"**We already have an idea of what happened, we don't want you to have to tell us again. We know how it feels..."**

"_Yes, but... I have a feeling that I probably will find out about your past eventually, so I might as well tell you what happened."_

"Just as long as it's okay with you."

"_It is. I can trust you guys."_

"**Thanks, Ray."**

"Aw... You're too good for us."

"_My father was a full demon. He fell in love with my mom and they started a life here together. Three years after getting married, they had me. Since mom was a human and my father a demon, I am a half demon."_

"So that's where you get your freaky eyes from."

"_Yes. Anyways, when I was eleven, my mom... or well, I thought my mom got sick. She never left her room and I didn't see her for months._

_Finally, I came home and decided to go visit her, even if there was a chance I might catch what she had. When I got up there, I found her, lying on her bed... She wasn't breathing... And she was so pale and cold."_

"**Ray..."**

"_It finally hit me that she was really dead. I was so shocked that I didn't hear the door open, or realize that my father was home until he threw me against the wall._

_I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew he was drunk, but still, I couldn't stop him, he was so much stronger than me... And.. well.. You guys probably figured out what happened next."_

"He raped you..."

"_Y...yes... And it continued for a year after that day. He would come home, so drunk that he barely knew who I was. He wouldn't only rape me, he'd beat me, starve me... But, no one ever noticed because I would heal overnight thanks to my neko blood.."_

"**So your demon genes were like a gift... as well as a curse."**

"_Yes, but I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't had it. Finally, one night, he hurt me so bad, the cuts were so deep, that they didn't heal in one night. The villagers found me unconscious in my house, after searching for me when I didn't come to school._

_That was around the time when I received Driger and Mr. Dickinson took me to Japan."_

"We're here for you, Ray."

"**And we're not going to leave any time soon.. Even if we actually could."**

"_Thanks guys."_

"Well, I think we'll finally be able to get to sleep now. Goodnight you two."

"**Night."**

"_Good night."

* * *

_

The next morning, the Bladebreakers and White Tigers met up to have breakfast at the village cafe, after Tyson was done eating everything in sight, the White Tigers gave the Bladebreakers a tour of the village, introducing them to people, and showing them buildings."

"This is where we practice martial arts." Lee said, coming to a stop in front of a large wooden building.

The Bladebreakers looked at it in awe.

"Big..." Tyson whispered.

Kevin laughed.

"You got that right, I still get lost in there." he said.

Taiy smiled.

"It's been forever since I've been here." he said.

"Then let's go in!" Mariah suggested, walking through the wooden doors.

Taiy shrugged and followed, the others trailing behind him.

Inside, they took their shoes off and entered the main room of the building where polished wooden planks covered the ground.

In the room there were many different people of all ages and sizes. As they entered the room, they stopped what they were doing and turned to greet their visitors.

"Ah, Lee, so nice of you to drop by." a middle aged man said, walking over to them.

"Good morning, Sensei. We were just touring the village and they wanted to look around." Lee said, gesturing to the Bladebreakers.

In an instant, Taiy's hair turned black and his eyes golden. His features softened and the triangle on his cheeks faded. When the man turned to him, his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ray! It's so good to see you again! How are your travels?" he asked, shaking Taiy's hand.

Taiy smiled.

"It's nice to be back. We're doing great. After the tournament here in China, we're supposed to be going over to Canada."

"Canada?" the teacher repeated. "That is far away."

Taiy nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, the plane ride is going to be hell."

The teacher laughed and bowed to them.

"It was nice talking to you, but I need to get back to class."

Lee bowed back.

"We'll see you later."

"Good bye."

Taiy grinned as they left the building.

"He's a great guy." he said to Lee.

Lee nodded.

"That he is."

Taiy looked around him as they made their way through the village. There were four kids playing on the side of the dirt road, singing a Chinese nursery rhyme and dancing around, doing the actions and giggling happily.

"Aw, that's cute."

"_It's been so long since I've ever sang a nursery rhyme."_

"Yeah, we learned a lot in the Abby from the older kids."

"_Oh, like what?"_

"**Well, there was this one song that someone taught me... It gets stuck in your head really easily. It was like... Hump-de-dum-hump-hump-de-dumpty..."**

"Most of what we learned was in Russian."

"_Cool. I know a lot of Chinese ones too."_

"**Hey! Are you even listening to me?"**

"We should teach each other some time!"

"_Yeah!"_

"**Hellooooo? ...Fine. Be that way."**

"_Sorry, did you say something, Kai?"_

"**Never mind. It's not important."**

"Okay. Anyways, Ray..."

"**Humph."**

Taiy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, muttering to himself about his so called friends.

Max, who was walking beside him, eyed him curiously.

"You okay, Taiy?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me!" Taiy snapped.

Max sweatdropped.

"Whoa. In a bad mood, Kai?"

Taiy just growled and turned away.

"This is the church." Mariah said as they came to a stop in front of a large, white building.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Taiy said, looking up at it.

"Want to go in?" the pink haired girl asked.

The Bladebreakers nodded and the stepped quietly through the brass doors.

There was a high, sloping ceiling that was covered with impressive paintings. Rows and rows of benches were lined up one after the other. All facing the front of the church where a minister stood.

There were about thirty people sitting on the benches, listening to the man at the front.

"We better leave." Lee whispered. "Don't want to interrupt."

The others nodded and the left through the doors.

Once outside, Tyson spoke up.

"What was that dude saying?" he asked.

"Do you now the Lord's Prayer?" Lee said, turning towards the group.

Suddenly, Taiy started chanting, bobbing his head from side to side as he all but rapped the Lord's Prayer.

"Our-Father-who-art-in-heaven, hallowed-be-thy-name. Thy-kingdom-come. Thy-will-be-done and-" he bunched his hands into fists and held his arms out pulling them back beside his waist as he thrust his hips out as he shouted: "OoH! Ain't that funky now?" he sang as he clapped his hands to the beat, continuing with: "Hump-de-dum-hump-hump-de-dumpty-dumpty-hump-de-dump-hump-..."

"_Tala! What in all hells are you doing!"_

"It's not me, I swear!"

"_What!"_

"It's not me!"  


"_Are you saying that that's Kai!"_

"I think so!"

"_Holy shit!"_

"I know!"

"_Stop him right now! Before he gives the team a heart attack!"_

"I'm on it!"  


With great effort, Tala managed to take control of their body, shoving Kai-which was still singing, by the way- right to the back of their shared mind.

Taiy stopped singing and dancing as suddenly as he started. Slightly out of breath, he glanced at his friends.

They all looked like they were about to faint.

Only Tyson was laughing his ass off.

"Who was that!" he gasped, finally getting control over his laughter.

Taiy shook his head.

"Will you believe me if I said it was Kai?" he asked.

His friends gasped.

"No shit!" Tyson shouted. "Kai!"

Taiy nodded.

"Oh, my God!" Tyson said, his eyes wide.

"_Kai! Why did you do that!"_

"**I dunno, I just felt like it."**

"It was funny."

"_Kai! You made a fool of us! And you made a scene!"_

"Haha... Funny song."

"**So? You guys weren't listening to me!"**

"_That's just childish!"_

"And OoH! Ain't that funky now!"

"**Sorry _mother."_**

"_I swear, you two are driving me insane."_

"**Yay! Insane!"**

"Yay! Sugar!"

"_What did you guys have for breakfast!"_

"**Same thing you did."**

"Weeee! Cereal! ...With sugar!"

"_Will you get a gri-"_

_**Thunk.**_

Taiy stopped his inner fight and looked around with wide eyes. What made that sound?

Eyes finally drifting to the ground, he found all eight of his friends out cold.

"Well, I didn't even have to touch them, and still I managed to knock them dead. Must be my awseom hot looks."

In Taiy's mind, Ray smacked his head.

"_GIVE ME A BREAK!"

* * *

_

Taiy-Chan: Sooo, what do you think? I liked it. Thanks to Jo-Chan for giving me the Lord's Prayer song.

I hope I didn't offend anyone, if I did, then, sorry.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some angst and a whole lot of humor. You guys finally found out about Ray's past.

Please review peoples! Next chapter the Bladebreakers go back to Hong-Kong to whoop some more ass in the tournament! WOOT WOOT!

P.S. Sorry if I spelt Sensei wrong.


	8. Missing

Taiy-Chan: Wow! Another update in such little time! What is this world coming to?

We got over 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who made that happen! I love you all!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

P.S. There's a little yaoi in this chapter.. Ehehe.

* * *

Chapter 8

**_Missing_**

* * *

Taiy shook his head, prodding Tyson with his foot. Had Kai's outburst really scared and shocked them that much? Sighing, he glanced at his watch. If they wanted to get back on time for their next match that afternoon, they better get a move on.

Taiy considered dumping a bunch of water on them, but he didn't know where he'd get the water from. Shrugging, Taiy turned, deciding to take a walk and come back to see if they were conscious.

He shook his head. They were almost too easy to scare. He couldn't wait until next Hallowee-

Hearing a distant cry, he looked up, spotting a large bird flying over them, it's impressive wings moving gracefully through the air.

"A falcon.." he muttered, eyes following the bird as it flew out of sight.

Taiy felt a pang of regret hit him. He frowned.

"**What was that?"**

"_I dunno... But it's not the best of feelings."_

"**Oi, Tala, what's wrong?"**

"Nothing's wrong. Why?"

"**Oh, don't play dumb with me, Tal. I can tell when you're lying."**

"_Tala? You can talk to us, you know."_

"**Look, you're making Ray feel bad."**

"Look, it's nothing, okay? I'm just... A little home sick."

"**Hmmmm..."**

"_It's alright, Tala. We all get like that sometimes."_

"Thanks Ray."

"**You never missed home before.."**

"So? What's your point?"

"**I'm just saying that, maybe, it's not _home_ that you're missing. And that falcon up there reminded you of something.. or rather, some_one_ else."**

"What!"

"_Ehhh!"_

"**Don't think I'm stupid, or blind, Tala."**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"**Hmm, okay. Whatever. But don't worry, once we're in Russia, you'll see him again."**

"You're crazy."

"_Am I missing something here?"_

"Ohhh, I feel like I was run over by a truck.." Taiy turned, watching with amusement sparkling in his ice blue orbs as Tyson slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"You guys are pathetic." Taiy said. "It wasn't THAT bad."

Tyson snorted.

In five minutes, everyone was up, finally getting over Kai's sudden need to sing.

"Anyways," Taiy said, glancing at his watch again. "We better be heading back before we miss our match."

Kenny yanked out his watch, staring at the numbers.

"Oh my God!" he shouted. "We're going to be late!"

"Not my fault." Taiy said flatly.

"Actually..." Lee started, deciding not to finish that sentence when Taiy sent him a death glare.

"But Taiy's right, chief." Max said. "We better get going."

The White Tigers agreed and decidedwalked them to the edge of the village.

"We'll see you guys in the finals." Lee promised, shaking Taiy's hand.

"If you make it." Kevin added from behind him.

Tyson growled.

"Why you little..."

Taiy glared at the blue haired boy.

"Save it, Tyson." he ordered. Muttering, Tyson stomped away, heading up the dirt path and muttering something about 'more climbing' under his breath. Hilary, Kenny and Max followed him, turning and waving behind them as they went.

"You don't have to worry about us, Lee." Taiy smirked. "We plan on going all the way."

"Ooer..All the way..."

"**I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you just say that."**

Unknowing to Taiy's inner battle, Lee patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll see you then." he said. Taiy nodded, saying his goodbyes and turning to catch up with the rest of his team.

"Bye!" he called as he rounded a corner, heading up to the mountains.

* * *

Running, it wasn't long before the dark haired boy caught up with his friends. 

Long red streaked black hair whipped in his face, but he ignored it, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Come on!" he shouted as he passed the group, he jogged up the mountain, grinning from ear to ear.

"I say we run back!" he decided as he looked back. "Make up for all the training we've been missing."

His team groaned.

"You guys can go faster than that!" when they kept walking, he rolled his eyes and tried a different approach. "Don't want the bus to leave without you, now do you?" This got their attention, heads snapping up to stare at him as he stopped and turned to face them.

"You wouldn't..." Tyson whispered.

Taiy smirked, his hands on his hips.

"Care to try me?" he said, sprinting down the mountain.

He left them in his dust, jumping from rock to rock gracefully. Ray's neko-jin blood and Tala and Kai's training put together made it seem like nothing as he sprinted down the rocky path.

* * *

Once they made it down the mountain and back onto the road, the Bladebreakers caught a bus back to Hong Kong. 

Finally, they reached their hotel, making their way up to their room on the fifteenth floor.

Opening the door, Kenny let out a yelp as Tyson pushed past him to get in, flopping down on one of the plus couches in front of the TV.

Hilary shook her head, helping Kenny to his feet and walking in after him.

Max turned, holding the door opened and looking back at Taiy. The teen was leaning against the wall, eyes clouded and seeming like he was lost in thought.

Max smiled. Taiy was really something. If you knew who Kai, Tala and Ray were, it was easy to see where Taiy got his features from.

His ice blue eyes and thin strands of hair falling in front of his eyes were obviously from Tala. Same with the blood red streaks that cut through the black in his hair.

Kai's usual triangle tattoos were one if his attributes to Taiy. Though now, instead of sea colour, they were a dark, deep blue. If you looked closely, you could see that some of Kai's wild spikes managed to show themselves. Mixing with Ray's long, wavy hair, it gave him a unique look.

Ray... Well, the colour of Taiy's hair was enough. But other than for his ice blue eyes, the pupils were cat like slits, another one of Ray's features. Same with the feline grace that Taiy had when he moved.

Taiy's frame was built, but he was slim and looked agile at the same time. Tala and Kai's body against Ray's.

Taiy really was something else.

"Hey Taiy." Max called, breaking the other from his thoughts. Probably just talking to himself anyways.

Max grinned.

"Are you gonna come in, or just stand there all day?" he asked, chuckling as Taiy pushed himself from the wall and followed the blond into their room.

Taiy sank into the couch beside Kenny, looking over the younger's shoulder as he typed quickly on his laptop.

"So," Taiy began, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon them. "Who are we facing today, Chief?"

The brunette looked up before glancing back at the laptop's screen. "We are going up against... Elegance." he said.

Hilary frowned.

"Elegance?" she repeated. "Are they a new team?"

"It seems like they have be blading as a team for a while now, making their way up to the top by competing in small tournaments before entering the World Championships." Kenny observed.

Tyson snorted.

"They won't be able to beat us." he said.

Taiy rolled his eyes.

"That's your problem, Tyson. If you underestimate your opponents, you're bond to lose, that's all there is to it."

Tyson glared at him.

"Anyways," Max said quickly, not wanting them to fight. "Who's going up first?"

Kenny shrugged.

"It's your choice." he said.

Taiy raised his arm.

"Call last."

Tyson frowned at him.

"Why do you always insist on going last?" he demanded.

Taiy smirked.

"You know what they say, 'save the best for last.'"

Tyson growled.

"Stupid show off." he muttered.

Taiy just grinned wider.

"Okay, then. I'll go first, and Tyson, you can go second, okay?" Max reasoned.

Tyson sighed.

"Fine.."

Kenny looked down at his watch.

"Because we got back early, we have fifteen minutes to get to the stadium."

Taiy nodded.

"Then we better get going." they stood up, some groaning as tired muscles stiffened and ached.

"Damn that mountain." Tyson grumbled as they left the hotel.

Taiy laughed.

"It's not the mountain's fault, Tyson. You're just unfit."

* * *

"Annd, welcome, one and all, to the 2005 BBA World Championships Semi Finals!" D.J. Jazzman cried, waiting for the crowd to calm down before he continued. "Today, starting off the afternoon matches will be the Bladebreakers," more cheering. "against Elegance!" the crowd shouted their approval as the two teams made their way into the stadium. 

"Good luck out there, Maxi." Tyson said, smiling as he pat the blond on the shoulder.

Max grinned.

"Piece of cake." he said, giving his friend thumbs up.

Kenny came up beside Max as Taiy, Tyson and Hilary took their places on the bench.

"Be careful, Max. We don't know anything about these guys." he whispered.

Max brushed it off.

"Don't worry, Chief. What's the worst that could happen?" The blond didn't wait for a reply, walking up towards the middle of the stadium, coming to a stop in front of the covered dish.

"Please welcome Max of the Bladebreakers and Eric of Elegance!" Jazzman shouted as a tall, dirty blond haired teen came to stand on the other side of the dish.

Max smiled at him.

"Good luck to you." he said, pulling out his launched.

Eric grunted, blowing his long bangs from his eyes, taking out his launcher as well.

"You are the one who's gonna need the luck, kid." he growled.

Max frowned, pushing away all thoughts as he got ready to launch.

Eric opened his palm, revealing a dark, grey blade. He fixed it onto the launcher and got into stance.

"Ready?" Jazzman called. "Okay then! 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go!" Max shouted, pulling as hard as he could on his ripcord.

Eric let out a mighty yell, his blade slamming into the dish and hurtling itself at Max's blade.

"Dodge it!" commanded Max. He gasped as a sudden wave of pain hit him, nearly sending him flying.

But he kept his ground, clutching his chest as he stared at Eric.

"What the.."

Eric's blade slammed into Max's, the blue eyed boy once again faced with almost unbearable pain. He dropped to his knees, panting. Max squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against it.

Hilary gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

Tyson jumped to his feet, his hands clenching into fists.

"That bastard..." he hissed.

Taiy frowned.

"_How could he do that! Why aren't they stopping the match?"_

"It's the same problem as your match with Bryan. They can't see what's hurting him, therefore, they can't blame Eric."

"_Dammit!"_

Eric grinned, a sick smile that made Max's blood boil.

"They say you're a world champion." he snorted. "And I have you on your knees."

Max growled, refusing to give in so easily.

He struggled to his feet, breathing heavy. He glared at his opponent, anger sweeping through him.

Taiy watched on, growling.

"That fucking..."

"**If Max gets hurt out there, we won't be able to fight in the finals."**

"So! Is that all you care about, Kai. Whether we'll win or not! Don't you care if something happens!"

"**Yes, Tala. I do care. But I'm just saying, that even if he does win, this Eric guy will not go down without a fight."**

"You-"

"_Shut up you two, you're acting like a bunch of two year olds. Yes, Tala. We should worry about Max, but Kai has a point. How are we supposed to go up against the White Tigers with only two bladers?"_

"We can go twice."

"_Give me a break."_

"Fine, whatever."

"_Now, Tala, apologize to Kai."_

"What!"

"_Do it."  
_"Ugh... I'm sorry, Kai for snapping at you."

"**Apology accepted."**

"_There, now I don't want to hear you guys arguing again, got it?"_

"**Yes, mother."**

"_Good."_

Max narrowed his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me.." he spat.

His blade started glowing, a strange purple light surrounding it.

"What's this...?" Eric whispered.

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you!" Max shouted. "Go Draciel! Tsunami!"

Draciel lunged at Eric's blade, water swirling around it. It smashed into the grey blade, water surrounding it, seeming as if it were drowning the opposition.

"No!" Eric cried. "Attack!"

The pain surged through Max like a wave, but he didn't loose his ground, he put all of his anger and power into Draciel, he was going to win this.

Light erupted from the dish, and Max and Eric were sent flying backwards.

Jazzman looked down at the dish, grinning, he brought the microphone to his lips.

"And the winner of this match is Max!

Tyson ran towards his friend, Hilary going to the dish to retrieve Draciel for the blond.

Helping Max to his feet, Tyson turned when Taiy called him.

Taiy stood in front of the blue haired blader, he was frowning, seeming deep in thought.

Finally, he spoke.

"I'm going to battle this match." he said, his eyes blazing.

"What!" Tyson cried. "I thought I was going to go!"

Taiy shook his head.

"You need to get Max to a parametric. He needs you more than me. And plus, I want to give this team a lesson."

Tyson looked down at Max, then back up at Taiy.

"Fine, just be sure to give them a good ass whipping." he ordered.

Taiy smiled.

"Will do."

"And, stepping up to the dish is Taiy of the Bladebreakers and Shelby of Elegance!"

Taiy's eyes swept over his opponent, he cringed.

"Is that supposed to be a girl? 

**"I... Think so..."**

Shelby's dark, curly hair fell to her shoulders. Her bulky, frame and hard features were not so appealing to the eyes.

"_She's fat."_

"Ray! It's not like you to judge."

"_Let's beat that huge fucking ass of hers."_

"Ray's mad. Let's do what he says."

"**Uh huh."**

"Bladers ready? 3,2,1 Let it rip!"

Taiy's ice blue orbs slitted.

"Undaunted!" he shouted, pulling his ripcord as hard as he could.

Shelby growled as she did the same, her blood red blade immediately going to Taiy's.

Taiy glared at her.

"Refinement, grace, and beauty." he said.

Shelby stared at him.

"What are you going on about!" she demanded.

"That's the definition of 'elegance'. Isn't that what you're team is supposed to stand for!" he shouted, Draizor hitting repeatedly into the opponent's blade.

Shelby watched in horror as her blade was smashed into the wall of the dish.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you and your team are playing. But it ends now!" Taiy cried.

"**Both the person and their beyblade are hit when they attack them."**

"_Got it."_

Shelby laughed.

"You think you can beat me, you newbie. We've been battling for years, and I, the captain of this team, will not go down as easily as Eric did!" she punched out her left arm, her blade following the movement and countering Taiy's attack.

As her blade hit Taiy's, she sent a wave of pain through the bit-beast's connection with its master. Wind that surrounded Draizor did the same to Taiy.

Taiy expected this, so when the attack came, it blew right past him, his hair whipping from right to left.

"Wh.. what?" Shelby whispered.

"You are a little bitch." Taiy growled. "And I'll make sure that you never blade again!"

He lifted an arm, calling out.

"Okay, Draizor! Hell's Darkness!"

It was too fast for anyone to see, in one second Shelby's blade was swallowed up by darkness, the next, it was out of the dish, smashed into tiny shards.

"And the winner today is the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman announced, the crowd cheering for their favourite team.

Taiy caught his blade in his hand, a smug expression on his face.

"Don't mess with the best." he said, grinning. "It will just end up with you flat on your ass with nothing left to give."

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There you go! WOOT WOOT! Mesa liked that last line!Another chapter to Beyblade F Fusion. Hoped you liked. 

Can anyone figure out who that falcon reminded Tala of? Say in your review!

Wow! I updated quickly!(Kinda)

So, review! Maybe then, I'll update sooner!


	9. Mind Merge I

Taiy-Chan: Yay! Another update! I'm really concentrating on this story a lot now.

So, the Chinese tournament is coming to an end. Who will win?(Isn't it obvious?)

Someone asked why the Bladebreakers were going to Canada, and I think it's a good question. Basically, I'm live in Canada, which means I'd be able to write about it with more description. Also, I have plans for them there. It'll be fun..

So, without further ado, here's the ninth chapter of Beyblade F Fusion.

BTW, has anyone(other than those I've told) figured out what the F stands for in the title? It's actually pretty hard. I'll tell you guys in the end. But, if you know where to look, then you'll find it.

P.S. Will you guys hate me if I don't describe some of the matches? And also, does it matter to anyone how I write the matches? Like, you know, without the best out of three for each blader?

I don't own beyblade. No suing Taiy-Chan.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Mind Merge I

* * *

_

Taiy opened the door to their hotel room, quickly taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him.

Looking around, he sighed. No one was in the main room. Not a good sign.

He'd just got back from the Bey stadium. The others had left before him to help Max while he finished off the match.

Taiy's pace quickened as he neared the blond's room.

"_I really hope he's okay."_

"**Don't worry. Max is strong. It'll take more than this to keep him down."**

"(sniff) Oh Kai, that was so sweet."

"**I just said he was strong, what's your problem? Watching soap operas while me and Ray are asleep again?"**

"... Nooo..."

"_Damn it, Tala!"_

"Watching a show is not a crime!"

"**So he confesses. Case closed."**

"_Oh Tala..."_

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

Taiy stopped in front of Max's door, knocking before opening it.

Inside, Tyson was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed. Kenny was on the ground and Hilary was no where in sight.

Taiy neared the bed.

Max lay there, deep in sleep. His breathing was normal and he looked peaceful.That was good. He had taken quite a beating back there. Taiy just hoped that, that team never was allowed to blade professionally again.

"Has a doctor come by yet?" Taiy asked, turning to Tyson.

The blue haired boy looked up and shook his head.

"That's where Hilary went. She's waiting for him downstairs." Tyson glanced back down at Max, worry etched onto his face.

Taiy nodded.

"Must've walked right past her." he muttered.

The dark haired boy said on the ground beside Tyson.

"How is he?"

Tyson sighed.

"He looks fine and is able to walk on his own two feet... But... right when we got him in bed he was asleep."

Taiy frowned.

"You do know what will happen if he can't blade tomorrow."

Tyson nodded grimly.

"We'll have to forfeit."

Taiy became silent, playing with a random strand of dark hair as he thought.

"We could always convince Mr. Dickinson to postpone the final match. I mean, it's not like we intended this to happen." He suggested.

Tyson sat up straighter.

"Hey! That's right! It wouldn't be fair if we had to forfeit the match! It wasn't our fault."

Taiy growled, opening his mouth to snap at the other teen, but stopped.

"_Don't be too hard on him, Kai. He's been worried."_

"**Yeah, but all he did was repeat us!"**

"I know. Why did he do that?"

"**Cause he's an idiot."**

"_Because he was making sure he understood us."_

Kai mentally snorted.

"**Believe what you want to believe, Ray."**

"Yes, Tyson." he said as if speaking to a child. "I just said that."

"_Kai!"_

"**Haha. Beat you to it."**

Tyson sputtered.

"Wh..huh? Oh.. Oh yeah... Oops."

"I'll be okay you guys." Kenny, Tyson and Taiy turned at the soft voice. Max smiled at them. "There won't be any need to postpone the match. By tomorrow, I'll be as good as new."

Tyson didn't look like he believed the blond, but didn't say anything.

Taiy just shook his head.

"I guess it's your decision. You know your limits." he said. Then added as an afterthought. "Just don't come crying to me when you end up unconscious by the dish tomorrow."

Kenny's eyes widened.

"Taiy--"

Max held up a hand, asking for silence.

"No, Taiy's right, Kenny. Don't worry though. I'll be okay."

An hour later, the doctor arrived. After checking Max over, he couldn't find anything wrong with him that couldn't be cured from a good night's rest.

With that, the Bladebreakers decided that an early bed time was in order.

* * *

Taiy lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling the mattress under him sinking under his weight. 

"**I have a bad feeling."**

"You always have a bad feeling."

"**Yeah, but this one is really bad."**

"_It's okay. We're world champions. We've beat the White Tigers before, we can do it again. What could possibly go wrong?"_

"**Everything."

* * *

**

The next morning, the Bladebreakers got up early to head over to the stadium.

Outside of the large building, the streets were packed with fans from all over the world, coming to watch the China Finals.

Finally getting into the stadium, the 'Breakers headed for their locker room, dodging obsessed fans along the way.

Once there, Kenny sat down on one of the benches and opened his laptop.

Hilary sat beside him, looking over his shoulder.

"So," the small boy said. "Who's going first this time?"

"Last." Taiy called, Tyson's mouth opened in shock.

"Okay, that's just getting annoying! Goddammit! Why do you always get to go last!" he shouted.

Taiy shrugged.

"Cause I always call it first." he said, smirking.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

Taiy sighed.

"Tyson, if you guys both win, then I don't have to battle. Do you really want to go last?"

Tyson frowned. He did have a point there. By going last, he might not have to go up against anybody if the other two won their matches.

Tyson shrugged.

"Whatever then. I'll go first." he said.

Max smiled.

"That leaves me at second."

"The Final match with the Bladebreakers vs. the White Tigers will start in two minutes. Bladers please make your way to the stadium." the voice over the loud speaker announced.

Hilary looked up.

"Well, we better get going then."

* * *

The crowd roared with excitement as the two teams entered the stadium. Tyson laughed waving his hand in the air, loving all of the attention. 

The rest of the team followed in a more calm manner, Max waving every now and then and Taiy smiling sexily at the crowd.

Jazzman lifted his mike to his mouth.

"And first up in this very exciting match is Tyson against Mariah!"

The two teens stepped up to the dish, sizing each other up.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a girl." Tyson warned, smirking as he pulled out his blade and launcher.

Mariah laughed, tossing her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"That's just the way I like it." she said.

On Jazzman's command, the two sent their blades flying into the dish.

* * *

Taiy frowned. 

"**I was betting on them sending Kevin first..."**

"_Nah, he looses his temper too easily."_

"Who will we be facing?"

"_Most likely Lee. That's if we have to blade at all."_

"Oh."

* * *

Five minutes later left Mariah and Tyson panting for breath, their blades circling around each other.

Tyson gritted his teeth, pulling the last of his energy together.

"Come on Dragoon! Finish this!"

Wind, seemingly coming out of no where, swirled around the grey blade, Tyson's hair blown into his face.

A huge tornado surrounded Dragoon, pulling Mariah's blade into it.

Within a second, the pink blade was out of the dish.

"And the first round goes to Tyson!" Jazzman shouted over the cheering fans.

Tyson caught his blade, smiling down at it.

"Thanks Dragoon." he whispered fondly, the blade glowing in response.

Max bounded up to him, tackling him to the ground.

"Nice job Tyson!" He cried, laughing and helping the other boy to his feet.

"Thanks Max. Go show 'em what you've got." Tyson said, patting his friend on the back.

Max nodded, giving the blue haired teen the peace sign before skipping up to his place by the dish.

* * *

"And the second match of the Chinese Tournament finals is Max from the Bladebreakers against Gary of the White Tigers!" Jazzman announced. 

The two boys took out their launchers and blades.

"You and me again, huh?" Gary said, smiling.

Max grinned back.

"You won't be as lucky this time." he promised.

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

Taiy watched Max carefully as the match started. He could tell that the blond still hadn't fully recovered yet. 

"**Don't worry. Max knows what he's doing."**

"_I know. But I can't help it.."_

"**We shouldn't underestimate him."**

"_You're right... As always."_

"**I know."**

"_Modest today, aren't we, Kai?"_

But Ray was right, Max couldn't keep going for much longer. The blue eyed boy was out of breath, gasping for air. And Draciel was loosing momentum.

"He's not going to make it."

"**I guess we're going to have to blade."**

"_I thought you just said not to underestimate him?"_

"**I did, Ray. But just look at him. He's tired. He's probably aching all over from that last match yesterday. Maybe we should've asked Mr. Dickinson to wait a couple of days."**

"Max said not to. We should respect his judgment."

"**You're being uncharacteristically serious."**

"Oops, sorry about that."

"**No, no. Don't get the wrong idea. I like it better when you're not screaming and carrying on 24/7."**

"What? Like this? Weeho Wehho! LADEDADEDADEDA!"  


"**DAMMIT!"**

"_You shouldn't have said anything. Now he's hyper again."_

_**"HOLY MOTHER--" **_

_This part as been cut out due to the foul language... We shall now continue._

_**"GOD! THAT STUPID---" **_

_Oh, wait, nevermind, he's not done yet..._

_(checks watch)_

**_"AND THEN HE GOES AND-----"_**

_(whistles)_

**_"WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM ALL THAT SUGAR ANYWAYS! NOW HE'S---"_**

_(reads book)_

_Ahh, looks like he's done. Now, on with the story..._

_"Whoa..."_

Taiy rubbed his temples. Sooner or later, with Tala raving on inside him, he knew he was going to get a headache.

He looked up when he heard the crowd gasp.

He sighed, looks like Max lost.

Max retrieved his blade, shaking Gary's hand and heading back to his team.

"Sorry guys. I guess you were right. I'm not 100 percentyet.." he muttered.

Tyson smiled.

"Don't worry bud. There's always next time." he said.

Hilary nodded.

"We haven't lost yet!"

Taiy got up from his seat on the bench, stretching.

"Well, wish me luck." he said, heading off to the dish.

"_Let's do this guys."_

"**Yeah."**

"We're going to kick Lee's ass into next----"

* * *

Lee smiled as Gary came back to the bench.

"Good job out there Gary. You saved our butts." he said.

Gary smiled.

"Thanks."

Mariah leaned over.

"Go and win us the tournament, Lee." she cheered, pushing the other forward.

"I'm going, I'm going." Lee said, chuckling.

The black haired boy made his way over to the dish in the center of the stadium.

He eyed Taiy, watching him as they neared.

Taiy's was going nearly at the dish when it happened.

It caused Lee to falter in his step.

He had changed.

Lee couldn't explain how, he could just feel it. Something was different about the other teen.

One second ago, you could tell each and every different feature that made Taiy, his ice blue eyes, dark triangles, and then in the next... in the next...

Lee frowned.

Something was wrong..

Terribly wrong.

Jazzman counted down as the two leaders got ready to launch their blades.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" the DJ exclaimed, starting the match.

"Go!" Lee cried, his dark blade flying into the dish.

"Undaunted!" Taiy shouted, pulling on his rip cord as hard has he could.

As their blades circled the dish, Lee glanced at his opponent.

Taiy looked up and glared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he spat, his blade slamming into Lee's.

Lee was taken aback. Since when did Taiy act like this?

"What's happened, Taiy?" he said, his own blade countering Taiy's next attack.

Taiy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong. I feel better than ever." he said, smirking.

Lee frowned, his gaze still locked onto Taiy's.

He let out a shout when his blade was forced back, nearly falling out of the dish.

"Where you looking, Lee? You should be paying attention." Taiy mocked.

Lee growled.

Something was wrong with Taiy, he knew it.

"You're acting strange, Taiy." Lee tried again.

Taiy's head shot up to look at the black haired teen, his face showing his disgust.

"I don't know what you're going on about, Lion. But I'll shut that stupid mouth of yours. First," his eyes slitted. "I'll play with you for a while. Then, I'm going to humiliate you in front of this huge crowd. And finally, I'm going to crush your blade. Not just send it out of the dish. No.. I'm going to smash it into pieces!" he shouted, Draizor pummeling Galeon into the side of the dish.

Lee gritted his teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he cried. "Ray would never fight this way!"

Taiy raised his head to look Lee in the eye. His smirk grew wider.

"Who's Ray?"

Lee took a step back.

"W...what?" he stammered. "How can you forget Ray? He was your teammate, Kai!"

Taiy just frowned at him.

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about. But I'm getting sick and tired of this game. It's time to end this." Draizor glowed as his master's energy level raised. "Draizor! Elemental Elimination!"

The beast rose from the blade, spreading its magnificent wings. Fire, ice and lighting shot out of its mouth, slamming into Galeon and sending it flying out of the dish, where fell apart around its bit chip.

"And the match goes to the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman screamed, the audience going wild.

Taiy grinned, catching his blade in his palm before turning his back on Lee and heading back to his team.

Tyson stared at the dark haired blader as he passed him, reaching out and grabbing his arm before he got out of reach.

Turning Taiy to face him, Tyson growled.

"What the hell was that? Why did you do that?" he demanded.

Taiy just stared at him, his face revealing nothing.

"I won us the match, that's all that matters." he said in monotone.

Tyson glared at him.

"I've never seen any of you fight like that. Not Ray, Kai or even Tala." he hissed.

"'Ray, Tala and Kai'. Ray, Tala and Kai!" Taiy wrenched his arm from Tyson's grip. "Why do you stupid people keep on going on about them? Who the fuck are they anyways?"

His teammates stared at him.

Taiy snorted.

"Whatever, if you're just going to stand there all day then I'm going back to the hotel." with that he turned his back on them and walked off, not looking back.

The rest of the team stared after him.

Max looked around at his friends.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Taiy stomped into his room, growling. 

What the hell were those people going on about? Kai, Tala and Ray.. who the hell were those people?

Sighing, the teen threw himself onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling...

* * *

"_I really hope he's okay."_

"_**Don't worry. Max is strong. It'll take more than this to keep him down."**_

"_(sniff) Oh Kai, that was so sweet."_

Taiy sat up, clutching his head. What was this? Who's voices were these?

"_I know. Why did he do that?"_

"_**Cause he's an idiot."**_

"_Because he was making sure he understood us."_

"_**Believe what you want to believe, Ray."

* * *

**_

Taiy groaned, his head was pounding. What was happening to him?

Tears clouded Taiy's vision as he doubled over, hands fisting in black hair. The three same voices echoed in his head. Scraps of memories that seemed so long ago.

* * *

"_**I have a bad feeling."**_

"_You always have a bad feeling."_

"_**Yeah, but this one is really bad."**_

"_It's okay. We're world champions. We've beat the White Tigers before, we can do it again. What could possibly go wrong?"_

"_**Everything."

* * *

**_

Taiy cried out the pain overwhelming him. He slumped forward,falling to the floor, his world going black...

The voices echoing in his mind...

_'...What could go wrong...?"_

**_'...Everything...'_**

**_...Everything..._**

**_...Everything..._**

_...Everything..._

_

* * *

_Taiy's ice blue eyes snapped opened, his breathing irregular. He hissed as his head started to throb. 

"_...Kai? ...Tala?"_

"**Yes Ray?"**

"Ugh.. Does anyone else here feel sick?"

"_What.. what's going on? I can't remember a thing.."_

"**I remember up to going up to the dish.. Then everything else is a blur, as if I'm missing some of the memories."**

"Same here."

Taiy pushed himself into a sitting position.

All three of them were thinking the same thing..

What the hell happened to them?

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There, finished. I hope you liked. Looong.. again. But that's good for you, eh? 

Okay, has any here every heard of the site called: Crush on You?

Cause I got this reallly freaky e-mail from it... Ugh..

Anyways, review please! And I'll update faster!

Oh, and BTW, I'm going to update Because of You along with this story next, ok?

Ok. C ya later!


	10. Travelling

Taiy-Chan: You guys are lucky. I'm bored AGAIN today. So I'm writing this chapter.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys deserve some Taiy plushies!

But a special thanks goes out to Phoenix from the Flames-2 for guessing what the F in Beyblade F Fusion stands for. Sadly, all of your guesses were wrong. Keep trying!

And, on with this chapter!

Don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Traveling

* * *

_

"We're back!" the loud call jolted Taiy awake, the boy shooting up from bed into a sitting position.

"Wha...?" he mumbled intelligently, rubbing his eyes.

**"We must've fallen asleep."**

_"God, I'm so tired!"_

"Yeah, I feel like I've been run over by a bus."

**"That wouldn't be a first."**

_"The others must've just gotten back."_

"We should go out there and see if we won the match."

**"Of course we won the match. Otherwise, Tyson wouldn't sound so cheery. And plus, we still remember bits and pieces of it, right?"**

_"Yeah, true. From what I remember, we were flattening Lee."_

"Same here."

**"Seems like we all finally agree on something."**

"Go us! Go Taiy!"

_"We should go apologize to them."_

**"For what?"**

_"I dunno, but I think we spazed at them..."_

"True. Okay, let's get up."

Taiy pushed himself from his bed, dragging his feet over the carpeted floor, yawning.

**"Damn it! Why are we so tired!"**

_"Maybe we used up a lot of energy."_

"That makes sense."

Opening the door to his room, Taiy walked out, making his way slowly to the living room of their small apartment. There, his other team mates sat on the plush couches, talking and laughing loudly.

Max looked up as Taiy came in.

"Hey there bud. How ya feeling?" he asked as Taiy sat down opposite to him.

Taiy yawned again, smiling.

"Really tired." He answered.

His smile quickly faded.

"So, what exactly happened in my match against Lee?" he asked.

Taiy's team stared at him.

"Well.." Hilary started. "You mean you don't remember?"

Taiy shook his head.

The other Bladebreakers looked at each other. So something did happen to Taiy. But what was it? And why? Did it have something to do with their fusion?

Kenny sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to tell you. Basically..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Taiy was filled in.

The boy frowned.

_"What does this mean?"_

**"I have a guess."**

"You can always count on Kai to have the answers."

**"Because I'm the only one with half a brain in this mind."**

"You only have half a brain!"

**"It's a saying, idiot."**

"Oh.."

_"So what do you think happened, Kai? Cause, if you think about it, this is kinda.. well, scary. I mean, loosing control like that? What'll we do if it happens again?"_

**"We can talk about this later. Right now..."**

"So, we're gonna party!" Tyson shouted, jumping to his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

Max smiled also, getting up as well to race Tyson to the phone.

"Let's order pizza!" the blond shouted.

"Looks like he's feeling better." Taiy muttered.

Kenny just shook his head.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Bladebreakers were feasting on a steaming pepperoni pizza(somehow, they convinced Tyson not to order every single topping you could get)

"Oh yeah.." Tyson sighed, leaning back against the couch. "This is so the life..." He patted his bloated stomach happily.

Max nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing ever beats a good pizza." he agreed.

Taiy lay back on the soft carpet, closing his eyes.

"Yum.. That was good..."

**"I am so full.. Why'd we eat so much again?"**

_"Cause we were hungry?"_

**"I think I'm going to explode..."**

"Oh stop complaining, oh fearless leader."

**"Humph..."**

Taiy opened his eyes lazily, staring at the ceiling. He yawned, man, he sure was tired. It had been a long day...

"When are we leaving for Canada tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

Kenny pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"We have to be at the airport by eight o'clock to be able to get on our flight by ten." he answered.

Taiy nodded.

"Canada... Never been there before." Hilary muttered.

Kenny nodded.

"This year is the first that Canada has hosted the World Championships and participated in it." he said matter-of-factly.

Tyson glanced at the brunette.

"Who are the best in Canada?"

Kenny shrugged.

"I couldn't get much information on them. I have no clue who they are."

Tyson sighed.

"Well, I'm going to bed.. I'm beat.."

Taiy got to his feet, stretching.

"You better be up by seven tomorrow, Tyson. Or I'm gonna kill you." with that, he left for his room.

Tyson grumbled to himself as he got up also.

"What does he expect when he asks me to get up at the crack of dawn?"

Max, Kenny and Hilary just shook their heads.

* * *

Taiy groggily opened his eyes, blinking slowly as the sun hit his face. The teen pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Waa.. Morning already? It feels like we only JUST closed our eyes..."

_"We must have been really tired." _

Taiy glanced at his bed side clock. The digital numbers read 6:55am.

**"We better get dressed."**

Taiy hauled himself out of bed, nearly falling over. He shuffled over to the dresser, dragging his feet tiredly.

The dark haired teen picked his clothes out, changing, with great difficulty, from his pajamas.

"Damn it, it's really hard to change when you're still half asleep..."

**"Tell me about it. We put our shirt on backwards three times already."**

Finally, Taiy managed to get his clothes in order.

He wore a black t-shirt that sported the words: My Chemical Romance on it in white. His dark jeans were kept loosely up by his studded black belt, a chain hung around the side of his pants.

Taiy stretched, groaning as his bones cracked.

Running a hand through his hair, he managed to stumble over to his bedroom door and out to the hallway. Glancing around, he realized that no one was up yet. Or, at least, no one was out of their room but him.

"We're gonna end up killing ourselves if we don't fully wake up soon."

Taiygrumbled himself quietly as he entered the kitchen, grabbing the cereal from the counter and pouring it into a bowl. He took the milk from the fridge and poured it over the cereal, moving as if he was in a trance.

The rest of the team were up by the time our little Taiy had finished his breakfast.

As he stood and made to leave the room, he said over his shoulder:

"Oh, and Tyson. Don't empty the fridge, we have to be down there, ready, in five minutes."

Taiy heard Tyson grumble to himself as he left. He shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

The Bladebreakers made it to the airport on time, by some sort of miracle. Tyson had just got to the limo with a piece of toast hanging half way out of his mouth.

Now, they found themselves sitting in the comfy seats of their airplane's first class section.

Taiy sank into his seat, leaning his head against the side of the plane, looking blankly out of the small, plastic window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off shortly. Enjoy your flight."

Taiy yawned.

"I think I'm gonna sleep the whole way there."

_"How long does it take to get to Canada from China anyways?"_

**"It'll probably take the whole day."**

Taiy sat up suddenly, nearly falling out of his seat.

_"WHAT!"_

**"I said: It'll probab-"**

"We heard you! Are you serious!"

**"Why wouldn't I be?"**

_"That is a long time. I think it'll be the longest plane ride we've ever taken!"_

"That is a whole SHIT LOAD of time!"

**"I know. Sucks, doesn't it? Meh.At least we're first class."**

_"True."_

"But what the hell are we supposed to do all that time!"

**"Well, Kenny's probably going to be on Dizzy. Hilary.. Well, who cares. Max will be too high on sugar to notice and Tyson will eat and sleep."**

_"What are we going to do?"_

"Yeah, I'm bored already and we haven't even taken off yet!"

**"Well, I think this is the perfect opportunity to talk about what happened yesterday at the finals."**

_"Good idea."_

"Good morning, I'm Billy Lowe and I will be your captain on this flight from Hong Kong, China to Toronto, Canada. This flight will take approximately sixteen hours and forty-four minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to take off. Enjoy your flight."

Taiy reached down and buckled up his seatbelt, turning to look out the window again as the plane slowly started to move.

**"Well, at least it's not as long as I thought."**

"'Not as long'? 'Not as long'! We have to be stuck here, sitting on our ass for sixteen fucking ours and forty-fucking-four minutes!"

**"Hey, it could be worse. It could be twenty fucking hours and forty-fucking-four minutes."**

"Well, I don't like staying still for a long time, smart ass."

_"Oh, calm down, Tala. Canada is on the other side of the world. Of course it will take a long time to get there! And plus, we have to talk, right Kai?"_

**"Ray's right."**

"Okay, fine. But when I get bored, don't start spazing out at me."

**"Whatever. Anyways, back to the important matters. Something happened yesterday in our match against Lee. All we remember is going up to the dish and the rest are just flashes. Then, we wake up to find ourselves back in our hotel room."**

_"It's really strange. My head hurt a lot."_

"Tell me about it. I doubted all of the Aspirins in the world could cure that headache."

**"Well, it's gone now. So, moving on, does anybody have a clue on why or how this happened?"**

_"I haven't the foggiest idea."_

"I still haven't figured it out either."

_"Kai, didn't you say you had an idea?"_

**"Yeah."**

_"Then why don't you tell us."_

**"I was just wondering if you guys had something in mind."**

"Well, obviously, we don't. So go on. Tell us your theory."

**"We all know that it must have had something to do with our fusion, right?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Good. Did it ever occur to you two how it's strange that our bodies were merged and our bit-beasts were merged, but no our actual minds?"**

_"I haven't really thought about it. Lots of things have happened."_

"Yeah."

_"So, go on."_

**"I was thinking, that... What if, during our match with Lee, our minds merged and we forgot who we were?"**

_"That does make sense."_

"But why are we still separate now though? Why didn't our minds stay together?"

**"I don't know. But I don't think that we should let it happen ever again."**

_"You're right."_

"I'm with you on that one."

_"The whole idea about it gives me a bad feeling..."_

**"Explain."**

_"I dunno.. I just feel that, maybe, if it happens again.. Well, we might not change back."_

"All the more reason to get to the bottom of this ASAP."

**"Yes. Tala's right. Once we get to Russia, we have to find Boris."**

_"Are you sure we'll make it that far?"_

"Ray, we're Taiy. No one can beat us."

* * *

Taiy found himself fast asleep a short time after the three finished talking. When he woke up, he had a terrible cramp in his neck and had to wipe drool from his chin.

He looked up at the screen above him. According to the map, they were halfway there.

"Thank God! I'm dying here!"

_"We still have about eight more hours to go, Tal."_

"At least we slept for most of the time."

**"We were pretty tired."**

"At least something good came out of merging our minds together."

_"What are the others doing?"_

Taiy's ice blue eyes swept around him, drifting from Tyson to Max to Kenny and, finally to Hilary.

Tyson was leaning back in his chair snoring loudly, mouth open and a sea of drool spilling down his mouth. Taiy cringed, making a disgusted face.

Max was asleep too, though, his mouth was closed, his blond head dipped to his chest.

Kenny, as predicted, was typing away on Dizzy, pausing every so often to crack his knuckles or take a sip of his drink.

Hilary was busy reading a gossip magazine, chewing on a piece of gum.

Taiy sighed and stretched, closing his eyes.

"At least we haven't crashed yet." He joked.

Just as he said that, as if it were waiting for it, the plane gave a violent lurch, throwing Taiy forward. The blue eyed teen caught himself and sat back in his seat, eyes wide.

"Damn it! We should've knocked on wood!"

_"There is no wood on a plane, Tala! It's made of plastic and metal!"_

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

The seatbelt sign came on, a loud sound making all of the passengers look up.

Taiy quickly fastened his seat belt.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain. Don't worry, we're not about to crash. We're just experiencing mild turbulence. Please buckle up your seatbelts. This should last for about ten minutes. Thank you."

Taiy sighed in relief.

"Thank God! I thought we were gonna die!"

**"Don't be such a drama queen, Tala."**

"Well, I'm sorry if I actually fear for my life!"

_"Cut it out you two. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."_

**"Fine."

* * *

**

When Taiy awoke again, it was dark outside of the plane's windows. Taiy leaned over to peer through the plastic, looking down. He could see lights below him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Billy. We are going to be landing, please put on your seat belts. Thank you."

Taiy watched as the lights slowly got bigger as they descended. The rest of his team were talking excitedly to one another, trying to look out their window at the same time.

The plane jolted as it's wheels touched the paved ground. Then, they were moving smoothly over the gravel. All in all, it had been a good landing. Taiy started clapping, the rest of the passengers soon following suit.

"Did you know, that if you're flying from Jamaica, all of them would clap even if it was a really bad landing just cause they were alive?"

_"Well, I'd feel the same too. There are too many movies about planes that crash."_

"True."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Bladebreakers found themselves walking outside of Toronto's Person Airport, looking around as many taxis lined up the road.

Taiy smiled, letting the cool, fresh air his his face, taking a deep breath.

"Canada," he said, the wind playing with his streaked hair. "Prepare to be boarded!"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Wow. That was the longest conversation Taiy had ever had with himself...

So, how was it? Bout time I updated, huh? I have a good excuse this time! I was at the cottage for a whole week. Yes, that's it, pity me!

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.

Those of you who don't live in Canada shall find out more about the awesome Great White North in the next following chapters, since, as you already know, I live there. Near Toronto too.

The time it took to get from Hong Kong to Toronto(16 hours and 44 minutes) is actually right. Heh. I looked it up.

Damn it! School starts in two days! Waa! High School! Somebody take me away! (cries and glomps Taiy)

Taiy: (sigh) (gingerly pats Taiy-Chan on her back)

Taiy-Chan: (pulls away from Taiy to face readers) So, what adventures await Taiy in Canada? A new place to explore, and some people that you've heard of before! Stay tuned for the next chapter of...

BEYBLADE F FUSION!

P.S. You guys still have yet to guess what the F in the title stands for! Send me in your guesses(this doesn't include Demdova, Burningfate or Elemental of Wind, who I have told already!) and I'll e-mail you back if you're right!

Holy shit, this was a long authoress note!

Ta Ta for now!

Taiy-Chan


	11. Touring

Taiy-Chan: Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update but school started then I didn't feel like writing and so on and so forth.

So, anyways, here I am back again.

Now all you guys can be happy again!(grin)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! We're almost at 200! OMG! OMG!

So, without furtur ado, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade or else it would have a 4th season with Taiy in it.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Touring

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Bladebreakers found themselves standing in the lobby of Toronto's Royal York Hotel.

And they just stood there, mouths opened in awe, taking in their surroundings.

"Wow... Pretty..."

_"Uh huh..."_

**"Yeah..."**

It was a huge room with a high, majestic ceiling. The carpet at their feet was a deep red with golden patterns. Fancy chairs and couches were placed around the rooms, some occupied by men in business suits. The check in desks were made out of polished wood, and the people behind them were dressed in black and white. Potted plants finished the look off, flowers bursting with colour that fitted the room nicely.

When you looked up, you could see the mesami(spelling..?) on the next floor. A beautiful railing lined the room, and more couches and chairs ere put out for the residents staying in the hotel.

Taiy was the first to snap out of his daze.

He shook his head, making his way to the check in desks, his head still turning this way and that, trying to take in the whole room.

Stopping in front of the desk, he coughed, getting the person behind it's attention.

The man turned and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to the Royal York. Are you checking in?" he asked. Taiy nodded.

"May I have your name?" the man asked.

_"Wow, everyone's so polite here in Canada."_

"**Yeah. Kinda like when we went to America."**

_"Well, that was actually a bit scary.."_

**"True true."**

"At least you guys have actually been there!"

"Taiy Viton, uhh, I think it's under the Bladebreakers though." the dark haired boy explained.

_"Viton? Who came up with that?"_

"I did of course!"

_"Oh, great. Where'd you get it from this time?"_

"Our last names!"

_"I don't want to know this time."_

"Hey, you got two of your last's name's letters this time!"

_"Riiight..."_

The man nodded, searching through the computer until he found the right name.

"Very good." he said, pulling out a small folder out of nowhere. "You will be staying in room 1790 on the seventeenth floor. There are two keys in there and one key for the bar. I hope you enjoy your stay Mr.. Viton. Your bags should already be up in your room."

Taiy nodded again.

"Thanks." he said, turning to go.

The man smiled.

"Have a good day."

When Taiy reached his team, they all seemed to be back to normal.

Well, as normal as they can get.

Tyson spun around, his eyes wide.

"WHOA! Just look at this place guys! It's a palace!" he exclaimed.

Max nodded, laughing.

Hilary turned to Taiy as he stepped up beside her.

"Did you get our keys?" she asked, eyeing the folder in the dark haired boy's hands.

"Yep. We're on the seventeenth floor. We should get up there and unpack so we can go and look around." Taiy suggested.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Bladebreakers found themselves in the Eaten's Centre. People walked by them, giggling teenage girls, little children, families, people of all shapes and sizes. 

_**"Wow..."**_

"Oh my God! This mall is so cool!" Hilary squealed, glomping the nearest person.

Which turned out to be Kenny.

The youngest of the group tried desperately to get the hyperactive girl's arms off him, his face gradually turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

_"Should we help him?"_

"Uhhh..."

**"Umm... One less mouth to feed?"**

_"KAI! How could you say such a thing!"_

**"Hey wait! TWO less mouths to feed! Because Kenny would be dead, then Hilary would be charged with murder and put in jail! It'd be killing two birds with one stone!"**

"Stones hurt."

_"Kai, you can't be serious."_

**"Raaaay, please?"**

_"I can't believe you are whining to me."_

**"Pretty please Raaay? With cat nip on top?"**

_"DON'T BRING IN THE CAT NIP! When I say 'no' I mean 'no'! Now STOP whining!"_

**"You always ruin my fun!"**

_"Don't you dare use that tone with me, mister! Do you want to go wait in the car?"_

**"Eep! Sorry Ray-san!"**

_"That's better."_

"I'll just be over here in this corner of our mind... Slowly edging away..."

When Taiy finally snapped out of his thoughts, Max and Tyson had managed to pry Hilary off of Kenny, who was now gasping for breath and keeping his distance from the girl.

Taiy sighed and shook his head.

**"Aww, damn. We were too late..."**

Tyson danced around, spinning on his heel and nearly falling over, trying to look everywhere at once.

"WOW!" he shouted, suddenly pointing up. "Look at the geese!"

The Bladebreakers followed his finger and, sure enough, hanging from the ceiling were a flock of geese models.

**"Well, what'd you know."**

Kenny pushed up his glasses.

"Those are actually Canada Geese. They originate in Canada, obviously, but can be found in the U.S. They are not scared very easily and have a nasty temper and an even worse bite." he explained.

Max and Tyson stared up at the models in awe.

"Cool..." they whispered.

Taiy sighed.

"Come on you guys! Let's go look around!"

* * *

An hour later, the Bladebreakers were back in their hotel room, arms laden with shopping bags. All in which belonged to Hilary. 

The said girl lead them into her room, smiling broadly.

"Come on, come on. Put them here on the bed." she ordered happily.

The boys did as they were told, sighing with relief as they dropped their burden on the king sized bed.

"Thank GOD!" Taiy cried, dragging his feet toward the door.

**"I can't believe we've been reduced to carrying bags."**

"And she's not even an old lady!"

_"What are we going to do now? It's only 3:00pm!"_

"Oh my God.. Ooh my God. I know where I want to go!"

**"Tala, we're not going to go to a bar, get drunk, and have hot sex, alright? I have jet lag and I'm not up to it. Plus, we're all in the same body."**

_"Uhh..."_

"I didn't mean THAT! You're such a perv, Kai."

**"Look who's talking."**

_"You're crazy."_

**"No, I'm not lying! It's happened before. Tala dragged me off to some bar and then-"**

"Let's not go into the details. Anyways, I want to go to the CN Tower! Did you know that it's the highest standing building in the world?"

_"Cool! Let's tell the others!"_

**"Alright."**

"The CN Tower is just one, big, huge, rod."

**"And they all say that I'm a perv."**

Taiy turned to his friends, who were either lying sprawled out on the carpet or in the bathroom changing.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the CN Tower? I heard it was really great up there. They have a moving restaurant at the top too!" he said, smiling.

Tyson jumped to his feet.

"YEAH! Great idea, Taiy! Let's go!" the blue haired boy marched pass Taiy and out the door, laughing.

Kenny groaned.

"Does that mean we have to walk AGAIN?"

Max got to his feet and nodded.

"Probably."

"Great. Just great." Kenny sighed following Max out the door.

Taiy brought up the rear, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, the plus side is that Hilary is still in the bathroom and we're leaving her." he said, his ice blue eyes glinting mischievously.

Max and Tyson gave each other high fives, grabbing Kenny and dragging him along with them as they ran down the hall towards the elevators.

"YAY!" Tyson shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the hotel's corridors. "NO HILARY!"

Taiy shook his head, smiling at his friend's antics. Some things will never change...

"Some things will never change."

_"Tala, we just said that."_

**"You're making us repeat ourselves."**

"But we didn't really say it. Maybe I was trying to start up a conversation!"

**"You're giving me a headache. Shut up."**

"Aww, you're mean to me..."

"TAIY!" Taiy's head shot up as Tyson came bounding down the hall towards him, taking the dark haired boy's hand in a vice-like grip and pulling. "We have to hurry! What if Hilary catches up?"

Not giving Taiy a chance to answer, or, reclaiming his hand, as Kai so desperately was trying to do, Tyson sped of back the way he came, pulling Taiy behind him.

* * *

The Bladebreakers made their way through the busy city of Toronto, cars zoomed past, people walked by. They looked around them, getting familiar to this place, trying to memorize the many buildings and culture. 

Taiy watched a so many different people walked past him, people of all races, sizes, ages. Canada had so much variety.

Taiy stumbled to the side as someone bumped him, his eyes widened as he managed to catch himself.

A girl with blond hair stood in front of him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry bout that!" she said sheepishly.

Taiy grinned back.

"Don't worry about it. I really wasn't watching where I was going either."

The girl nodded.

"Emily!" the blond haired girl turned to the sound of the voice. "Come on! We have to get going! Caitlyn's going to have a fit!"

'Emily' laughed, waving at Taiy as she ran into the crowd, catching up to her friend.

Taiy looked around, searching for his own group. They weren't that hard to find with Tyson's unusual blue hair and Max's blond strands and neon clothes.

Taiy walked quickly toward them, stopping beside his friends when they paused at the stop lights.

"Where were you?" Tyson asked, turning toward his friend and cocking his head to the side.

Taiy shook his head.

"Never mind." he said.

"Look, the CN Tower is over there. Let's go!" Kenny called, leading them to the tall building.

* * *

Five minutes later, Taiy, Max, Tyson and Kenny were staring up at the large, grey building that was also known as the CN Tower. 

"It's so big..." Tyson gushed, mouth slightly opened.

Taiy nodded slowly, as if in a dream.

Kenny hugged his laptop, walking forwards towards the building's doors. You felt so small when you stood beside this man made structure, so small that you find yourself always looking up, trying to see the top of it all.

"Come on you guys!" Kenny called back behind him, opening the glass doors. "Let's get up there so we can have dinner in the restaurant!"

The rest of the group sped after the smaller boy, reaching the doors just in time before they closed after him.

Inside, there was a spacious room. The boy's shoes scuffed over the tiled floor as they made their way to the lineup. A big map of Toronto was on the wall beside them, and a big, silver desk stood at the beginning of the line. There, two people stood with uniforms on, giving customers tickets or answering questions.

At the end of the room, beside the desk, were two huge silver doors. The elevator.

The Bladebreakers slowly made their way to the front as the line moved forward. Children laughing and running between their parent's legs, adults talking quietly to each other. Finally, Taiy, Kenny, Max and Tyson reached the desk.

"Welcome to the CN Tower, how may I help you?" the girl behind the desk asked with a smile.

Kenny took over, buying four tickets with the BBA money that they were given upon their arrival.

"Thank you very much. The elevator should be down in one minute." The girl said, waving to them as they walked away.

"Everyone's so helpful here." Max mused.

Tyson huffed. "I should think so, seeing as we're paying them."

Taiy rolled his eyes just as the elevator's doors opened. Seven people filed out, all smiling and laughing, talking excitedly to each other.

"Ten people at a time in the elevator please."

The Bladebreakers got in, not noticing the others that came in after them. They looked around the fairly big elevator, walking up to the glass sides and peering through them.

"You can see everything here!" Tyson exclaimed, pressing up against the side. "All of the walls are windows!"

"Whoooeee, that's kinda freaky."

_"Why?"_

"Just wait till we start going up."

Just as Tala said(or thought) that, the elevator's doors closed and it smoothly started its climb to the top of the tower.

"Oh my God..." Kenny whispered, backing up against the only wall that didn't have a view. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Then why did you come?" Taiy demanded, looking out of the glass walls.

Kenny shrugged, still cowering.

"It's an experience."

Taiy rolled his eyes.

_"Oh my God! This is so cool!"_

"What if the glass breaks?"

**"You scared of heights too, Tala?"**

"NO, I'm just asking."

**"Isn't it obvious? If the glass breaks, we all fall down to our doom and die."**

"That was encouraging. Thanks for that."

**"Your welcome."**

A couple of minutes later, the elevator reached the top and the doors opened. The Bladebreakers walked out and looked around.

There were a lot of displays out, projects from different places. Gift shops and things like that lined the walls. Doors were situated on the outside of the huge room.

"Look." Taiy said, striding over to one of these doors. "You can go outside!"

Sure enough, people were standing out there, miles and miles from the ground, leaning against the railing, the strong wind batting their hair.

"COOL!" Tyson cried, running out with Max close on his tail.

"You coming, Chief?" Taiy asked, turning to the brown haired boy.

Kenny looked at the blue eyed boy in disbelief.

"No thank you! I think I'm just going to wait for you guys in here where it's safe and where there is not only a flimsy railing keeping my from falling to my doom.."

Taiy shrugged, leaving the smaller boy and going outside.

Taiy smiled as the wind cause his hair to fly in all different directions. He leant against the railing and peered down.

_"Oh God.."_

Taiy lifted his head, backing up a bit from the railing.

"HEY! I was looking you know. Sheesh.."

Taiy walked back to the railing and looked down again.

_"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!"_

Taiy took a step back again, but stopped halfway through, a part of him wanting to look down at the ground so far below. This just ended up with him loosing his balance and falling with a thump to the concrete floor.

**"OW! Will you two stop trying to control us at the same time? And, Ray, suck it up, man! You're such a scardy cat."**

_"NO cat puns PLEASE!"_

"Why don't you just let the cat out of the bag and admit that you're afraid of heights?"

_"I am NOT afraid of fucking heights, god damn it! AND I SAID 'NO CAT PUNS!'"_

Taiy stomped over to the railing, leaning over it and looking down, nearly throwing himself over the edge. His eyes widened as he pitched forward, his hands grabbing onto the railing. White knuckled, he hauled himself back up and stood there, still clutching the railing, panting, eyes as wide as saucers.

"RAY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

_"OH MY GOD! WE WERE GONNA FALL!"_

**"I was the one who saved us."**

_"OH MY GOD! WE ALMOST DIED!"_

**"Fine, ignore me. I don't care. I'll just do what I want then."**

So Taiy went back inside, running a hand through his knotted hair. He spotted Tyson, Max and Kenny a little ways off and made his way towards them.

Max and Tyson were lying on the stomachs, peering down, huge smiles on their faces and giggling like girls.

Taiy stood beside Kenny, looking at the two on the ground as if they were mental as he tried to figure out what the fuck they were doing on the floor.

"Ooer, on the floor. What were they doing on the floor?"

**"Damn, your back from your momentary insanity.. Wait, you ARE insane. Never mind."**

_"I think they're looking through glass.."_

**"Eh?"**

As Taiy got a better look, he realized that they were standing on a glass floor that was about five meters long and wide. He laid down beside Max and Tyson and looked through the thick glass.

"WHOA! This is freaky.."

_"Tell me about it. It feels like you're gonna fall any second."_

**"Cool..."

* * *

**

Our heroes spent the rest of the day exploring the CN Tower. Stopping by at its restaurant for dinner. The boys watched, fascinated, as they stared out of the window beside their table, watching as the restaurant slowly moved in a circle. 

At around 9:30pm, the Bladebreakers stumbled into their respective rooms, muttering a goodnight to each other before disappearing through the doors.

Taiy threw himself onto his king sized bed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, a fluffy, white tower secured tightly around his waist.

_"This bed is really high of the ground."_

"I think it's cool."

**"Today was fun. I like Canada."**

_"Yeah, same."_

"Uh huh!"

Taiy sat up, reaching over to his bag to pull out his pajamas. Once changed, he got under the covers and sprawled out on the bed as if he were trying to cover every inch of it. The dark haired teen sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"Our father who art in heaven, Hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done and UH! Ain't that funky now? Hump--"

**"SHUT UP!"**

"But YOU made it up!"

**"So? Do you hear me singing it when everyone else is trying to get to sleep? NO!"**

"Fine then. Be that way."

Taiy rolled onto his side, bunching up the covers around him and snuggling into the warmth. A couple minutes pasted and then...

"Humpty dum, hump hump de dum--"

_**"TALA!"

* * *

**_

Taiy-Chan: AND I'M DONE! BOOYA! Yay!

I know what you're thinking: FINALLY!

Sorry for the wait, guys. I really appreciate you waiting.

Okay, so far, only two people have gotten the F in Beyblade F Fusion right. You guys know who you are. Send me some more guesses okay?

Sometimes, you just have to look in the right place to find the answer staring right back at you.

Review please!

Where to look, where to look.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I have actually stayed in the Royal York many times before. I go every March Break because my dad's work has a convention in the Convention Centre every year. It's a really really nice hotel. Four or five stars I think. Oh, and there is a moving restaurant in the CN Tower, I've been twice.

And who the heck is that Emily girl? And Caitlyn?

Find out in the next chapter of Beyblade F Fusion!

P.S. Don't worry, I'm not pairing Taiy up with anybody.

Taiy-Chan


	12. Wondering

Taiy-Chan: So! I'm finally back! I'm sorry for the hundred year wait, but I was kinda busy. And I had to figure out what this chapter would be about!

OH! I just looked at my timeline that I made up for this story. And I think I know what I'm supposed to do now.

Don't be mad at me if this chapter is a little short, ok? I'll try to type some of it up at school. Also, there will be some OC's in this chapter, but they won't be here for long. They actually only in this chapter and the next so don't worry.

So, on with chapter 12!

Oh, and BTW, this will have 20 chaps and a epilogue. I'm done now.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Wondering...

* * *

_

Taiy crunched up his eyes as sunlight hit his face. Rubbing his head, he sat up, throwing the bed's covers off him and swinging his feet to the ground.

**"Damn, what time is it?"**

Taiy opened his eyes, glancing at the bedside table and reading the red digits on the clock.

_"7:03"_

"We should just go back to bed! It's too early!"

**"We've woken up earlier."**

"So? I'm tired."

**"Man, you act as if you never heard of the place called the Abby."**

"Eh? The Abby?"

**"You forgot, you fucking idiot!"**

"Ha! It's so easy to push you're buttons, Kai."

**"Damn you, Tala."**

_"Shut up you two, you're giving me a headache."_

Taiy yawned and pulled his shirt over his head, dragging his feet over to the wooden dresser and taking out a black, My Chemical Romance shirt and putting it on.

The ice blue eyed boy yawned again as he zipped up his black jeans, buckling up his studded belt.

"By the way we dress, are we an Emo?"

**"No, we don't wear girl pants."**

"Point taken."

_"I like the way we dress."_

**"Oh! Ray! Seems like you've finally caught up to us!"**

_"Eh? What does that mean?"_

"You'll be okay one day, Ray. One day when you're dead."

_"Well, that's not very complimenting."_

Taiy strolled out of his room to the main part of their suite. Looking around, he realized he was by himself.

_"Everyone else must be asleep."_

**"Very good, Ray! How did you figure that one out?"**

_"Okay, what's with the sarcasm today!"_

"Hey! You rhymed!"

**"Very good, Ray! How did you figure that one out?"**

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!"_

Taiy squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his head.

_"God damn all of you."_

"Whoa, that's a bit dark for you, isn't it, Ray?"

_"I wish all of you god damned mother fuckers will just take your stupid fucking shit, go rot with all the crap in hell and leave me the fuck alone!"_

**"...Think you forgot anything?"**

_"AHHH!"_

Taiy grabbed his shoes from the closet beside the door, slamming it shut and storming out of the room. The light above the doorway swaying in the after shock.

The dark haired boy nearly punched the wall down as he pressed the DOWN button by the elevators, waiting impatiently for it to arrive.

**"Whoa, Ray. Just wake up the whole of Toronto, whydontcha."**

_"Don't. Talk. To. Me."_

"...I think I've just gained a new respect for you, Ray."

**"Me too. All hail Ray."**

"I'd bow.. But.. Yeah..."

Taiy sighed as he stepped outside onto the grey sidewalk, the wind brushing his streaked hair from his face. He took a deep breath and glanced around, spotting a Starbucks and heading across the street for it, people rushing by him, on cells or talking with the person beside him.

A couple minute later, Taiy sat at one of the booths in the Starbucks, glaring down at the steaming cup of coffee in front of him, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hey, what did the coffee ever do to you?"

Taiy looked up, surprise erasing the frown from his face. A girl about the same age as himself stood before him, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"You haven't forgotten me already, have you?" she asked, sitting down across from him, setting her cup down on the table and brushing back a lock of blond hair.

Taiy shook his head, smiling for the first time that day.

"Nah, you just took me by surprise, that's all." he said.

Emily nodded, baby blue eyes sparkling as she grinned.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

When Taiy just stared at her, the teen rolled her eyes.

"I mean, why were you trying to kill your coffee just now?" Taiy sighed.

"It's... It's hard to explain.. I guess I was just beating myself up."

Emily laughed.

"Okay, just as long as you don't have anything against coffee, caffeine is what makes the world go around, ya know?" she said, taking a sip of her own drink.

Taiy chuckled, bringing his cup to his lips and letting the warm liquid run into his mouth.

"...Can we talk again now?"

**"I dunno... Is it safe?"**

_"Yeah, it's safe."_

**"Phewf..."**

"Is that even how you spell phewf?"

**"Who cares?"**

"Yeah... Anyways, you okay now, Ray?"

_"I guess. You guys just got to me this morning, that's all."_

**"I didn't know that neko-jins could have PMS.."**

_"That's not what I meant!"_

**"I'm just kidding!"**

"Come on, Kai. We have to say sorry, okay? I'm sorry for making fun of you, Ray."

_"It's okay, Tal."_

"Hello? Kai? It's your turn."

**"Do I have to?"**

_"Yes."_

**"(sigh) Fine. Sorry, Ray."**

_"That's better."_

"...Taiy?"

The said boy's head snapped up, wide eyes staring at the girl before him.

Emily laughed, cocking her head to the side.

"You just totally blanked out! You okay?"

Taiy nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, thanks."

Emily glanced down at her watch on her wrist, cursing under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go.. Pauline'll kill me if I'm late." she chugged the rest of her drink and got to her feet.

"It's okay. Nice talking to you." Taiy said, smiling.

"Well, I did what I came here to do! Look's like you're in a much better mood than you were when you first stepped into this cafe." Emily waved behind her as she paused at the door. "Enjoy you're time here! Canada's awesome!" The bells on the door chimed as she left.

_"Nice girl."_

**"Yeah, I guess.."**

"Yeah.."

Taiy smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

"...Wait.. How did she know that we're not from Canada?"

* * *

Taiy flopped himself on one of the couches in the main room of the Bladebreaker's suite, leaning back in the cushions and throwing his arms out beside him.

"Tired now."

_"Yeah, we woke up to early."_

"And who's fault was that? Hmmm? Kai?"

**"What?"**

"Nothing.. Idiot.."

Taiy took one of his arms and bit it.. hard.

"Oh my God! Ow! That hurt! The pain!"

**"That's what you get."**

_"OW! That hurt me too, you know!"_

**"Humph."**

"Why'd you do that!"

**"You deserved it."**

"It just hurt you too!"

**"So? I can deal with pain. Unlike SOME people."**

"Whatever."

Taiy sighed and laid down on the couch, stretching. The dark haired boy groaned as he arched his back, hearing bones cracking His shirt ran up slightly, exposing hard abs.

"Man, if any one else from the team were to come in right now, they'd probably jump us."

**"And just why would they do that?"**

"Cause we're sexy."

_**"Right."

* * *

**_

An hour later, the other members of the Bladebreakers had finally dragged themselves out of bed and had ordered breakfast. As Tyson inhaled half the food, Taiy's thoughts drifted as he flicked through the channels on the huge TV in front of the couch.

_"If we win this tournament, we'll be going to Russia."_

**"'If'? No, more like 'when.'"**

_"Well, whatever. What do you think will happen there? Do you think we'll be able to find Boris and turn back?"_

**"We better."**

"... We'll probably have to go back to the Abby..."

**"...Yeah..."**

_"..I wonder how we'll get in there.."_

**"Oh, it's not how.."**

_"Then...?  
_

"Never mind."

Taiy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, the voices in his head falling silent.

_"Don't worry, guys. Nothing's gonna happen."_

**"Yeah..."**

_"We'll get through it. No matter what."_

"The tournament starts tomorrow." Taiy announced, turning off the TV and drawing the other's attention to him.

"Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaimed, quickly swallowing his food. "Who are we up against, Chief?"

The small boy sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"I can't find any information about the team we're going to be facing." he admitted.

Max smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Kenny. We'll deal." the small boy offered a weak smile in return.

"Hey, why don't we have to go up against any other teams before the Canadian finals?" Hilary asked, looking around at the boys. "I mean, we did in every other tournament.."

Kenny shrugged.

"Since we won the last tournament in China, it was like we got a free ticket to the finals in the Canadian one. We're just going to face up against the top team in this country before moving on."

"So, it's like we've proven ourselves already." Max said.

Kenny nodded.

"Exactly. I bet it'll be the same in Russia too."

"Cool."

Tyson jumped up from his seat, punching his hand in the air.

"Well, let's get going then! We'll only be in Canada for so much longer!" He shouted, running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Taiy asked calmly.

Tyson turned to him, pulling on his shoes.

"To explore the hotel, of course! We didn't have time yesterday! I want to go down to the recreation floor!" he said.

Max got up also.

"There's a rec floor? I'm so there."

"Hey! Wait up!" Hilary shouted as the two ran out of the room.

Taiy shook his head and followed them.

"HEY! TAIY! WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

Taiy strolled down the hallway, catching up with Tyson and Max as they were forced to stop running to wait for the elevator. Tyson shifted impatiently from foot to foot.

"We should've just taken the stairs." He mumbled as Taiy came up beside him.

Max laughed.

"You wouldn't of made if past the next floor down." the blond joked.

Tyson glared at him.

"Quite arguing like an old married couple and hurry up." Taiy drawled, stepping into the elevator.

Tyson followed him, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yea- HEY! We're not married!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Taiy, Max and Tyson were on the Royal York's rec floor.

Tyson and Max ran around to different arcade games, laughing and carrying on just like children.

Taiy shook his head, walking behind them and glancing around.

_"This place sure is big."_

"You've got that right."

There were different sections on the floor for different kinds of entertainment systems. Right now, Taiy and the others were in the arcade section. Every arcade game you could ever come up with was lined up in this dark room, no coins needed in order to play the games.

When you first come in, there is a big room with things like pool tables, ping-pong tables, a small bar and place to play cards.

On another part of the floor, three or four home-theaters were set up, different programs playing on different days with huge plush couches lined up around the screen. Paradise.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Taiy looked up ahead, wondering what the fuss was about.

Tyson had run into a girl, their group of friends coming up behind them. Taiy strode up to them, hands buried in his pockets.

"What'd you do this time, Tyson." he said.

Tyson glared at the taller boy.

"It was an accident!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't running around like a child, it could have been prevented." Taiy countered.

Max smiled and shook his head.

"Just say sorry, Tyson."

Tyson huffed, but mumbled an apology.

The girl laughed, brushing back her shoulder length hair.

"It's okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." she said.

Taiy sighed heavily.

"Tyson's just a klutz."

"HEY! Taiy!"

One of the girls came forward.

"Emily?"

The blond laughed.

"You have to stop stalking me, man." she said.

Taiy shook his head.

"Hey, Em. How do you know this guy?" one of the other girls asked.

Emily turned to them.

"Oh yeah. You weren't there. Okay, guys. This is Taiy! I ran into him the other day when we were heading to the mall, remember? Cait, you shouted at me to hurry up. I saw him this morning too." she explained.

Turning to Taiy, she said.

"Meet my friends: Caitlyn, Morgaine and Pauline."

It was only then that Taiy realized there were four of them. Pauline had long, dark layered hair that framed her face. Her dark clothes contrasting with her pale features. Deep, green eyes shone with amusement and humor, as if she could just barley contain herself.

Caitlyn's loose jeans hung low on her hips as she reached back to pull her brown hair from her face. She was grinning as Emily said her name, winking at Pauline.

Morgaine was the furthest from Taiy, her chestnut hair only just touching her shoulders. Mature features made her look older than the rest and she smiled politely at the three boys.

"I'm Tyson and this is Max. Nice to meet you."

Morgaine nodded.

"Nice to meet you too."

Pauline squinted at Taiy, looking him up and down.

"You're the new member of the Bladebreakers, right?" she asked. Taiy nodded. Pauline turned to Caitlyn. "I told you he looked like Kai, Ray and Tala all put together."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at the green eyed girl.

"I never said they didn't."

Taiy just smiled.

"They don't know how right they are."

Morgaine glanced at the glowing clock on the wall, frowning slightly.

"We better get going. We promised to meet with Michelle and Lisa, remember?" she said, looking at her friends.

Emily groaned.

"Damn it! I don't want to walk all the way to the train station! can't we just take a taxi?" she complained.

Morgaine shook her head.

"It's not THAT far. Plus, you need the exercise." she said.

"What? I'm as skinny as a stick!" Emily cried.

Pauline stroked her chin.

"She DOES have a point, Morgi."

Morgaine rolled her brown eyes heaven ward.

"Oh, come on you guys. Let's just go." Caitlyn said, ushering Pauline and Emily out in front of her.

"Pushy, pushy.." Pauline grumbled, stumbling a few steps.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Taiy, Max, Tyson." Morgaine said, smiling as the three other girls walked towards the elevators.

Max grinned.

"You too."

"See you later." Taiy called, waving as the girls turned away.

Caitlyn smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow." she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Pauline shouted. "You better be ready!"

Taiy stared after them, frowning slightly.

**"What do they mean?"**

"Dunno..."

_"Hmm...Interesting."

* * *

_

Taiy-Chan: FINALLY! I'm done! Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Oh, and BTW, there is really no rec floor in the Royal York, though that WOULD be awesome!

What did you think? Tell me!

Leave me something more interesting than Taiy posing for Sports Illustrated!


	13. Mind Merge II

Taiy-Chan: Hey everyone! Wow, you must be thinking, she suuure updated fast this time! Actually, I'm writing this at school, in Business Tech. How sad is that?

All we do is All the Right Type anyways.

So, here's chapter number 12! Hope you like your last day in Canada! And WOW! Lookie! It's ACTUALLY a fairly long chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned, Taiy would definitely be in the series. In other words, no I don't own anything. Also, I don't own the song that Tala sings(which, BTW, is Longview by Greenday).

* * *

Chapter 13

_Mind Merge II

* * *

_

Taiy tossed and turned in his bed, staying still on his side and scratching his legs. He rolled over again and sighed in frustration.

"We're never gonna get to sleep!"

"**Damn it. Why the hell is everything itchy?" **

"_It must be dry in the room." _

"I think I'm going to die!"

"_Let's just go put cream on our legs. That should help." _

"**Good idea!" **

Taiy hauled himself out of his king sized bed, dragging his feet as he made his way to the bathroom, nearly walking into the wall along the way. The dark haired boy sighed contently as he slathered the white lotion over his legs.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." 

"**Thank God." **

Taiy washed his hands, his ice blue eyes drifting towards the large mirror in front of him. Taking in his messed up hair and pale face he snorted.

"We sure aren't morning people." 

"**Maybe that's because it's not morning yet, Tala." **

"I didn't mean that. Mind you, I think I might like this ruffled up style. It almost makes me want to jump myself!"

"_Please don't." _

"**You have to be the weirdest person ever to walk the planet." **

Taiy shuffled back to bed, snuggling into the warm covers and curling up. Ten seconds later he was back to square one; itching.

"**GOD DAMN IT!" **

"_Shit. I thought it would work." _

"Where is my motivation? I need more motivation. No time for motivation now… I love that song. And damn, now it's stuck in my head."

"_**...Right." **_

Taiy stretched scratched his arms, flopping over onto his back.

"Okay, I've come up with an explanation!"

"**To what?" **

"To why we can't get to sleep."

"_Do we want to hear this?" _

"Of course you do! It will solve all of your life's questions!" 

"**Lord have mercy." **

"Listen, listen. Our cells are having a huge party because it's our last night in Canada. The brain cells are the DJs and they need more motivation. Cause… Like... The song.. You know? I was just singing it?"

"**OKAY! We get the point. Can we go to sleep now?" **

"Anyways, all of our other cells are dancing and there must've been a huge fight because a bunch of cells are dying too. That's why we're so itchy!"

"**I applaud you, Tala. You actually have a brain." **

"Really?"

"**No." **

"_You guys, don't' fight. It's too late for that." _

Taiy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and turned on his side, bunching the covers around him.

"_Look, we're not itchy anymore!" _

"See, I told you it'd work."

"**You didn't tell us anything, Tala. You just rambled on about a bunch of shit." **

"No, I rambled on about our CELLS. Understand? You know, those things that all living organisms are made of? You know.."

"**Shut. Up." **

"_After one problem's solved, another one is brought up." _

"Where is my motivation? I need more motivation. No time for motivation now…"

"**I wonder if it's possible for me to knock him-" **

"Shutting up now!" 

"_**Good."

* * *

**_

Light shone through the red curtains, hitting a pale face. Black, streaked hair was knotted and sticking up in every direction. Messy bangs fell over painted cheeks. The covers were drawn up to his chin, his heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the room. The digital clock on the wooden bedside table read 7:59am. The red numbers change as another minute past……… And the clock let out a loud sound.

Taiy groggily opened his ice blue eyes, blinking tiredly, the light from outside almost blinding him. His sleepy mind finally registered the insane beeping of the clock and he yanked the covers over his head, groaning.

Finally, when the annoying sound became too much, his hand shot out and came down on the sleep button, hitting the clock just a bit too hard.

Taiy sat slowly up in bed, stretching his arms over his head and yawning, showing off pointed fangs.

"Waa… What time is it?"

"**The time we set our alarm clock to go off at." **

"And what time is that?"

"_8:00am." _

"See Kai? Ray's actually nice. Unlike you."

"**Whatever." **

Taiy stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Pulling on his usual dark clothes, he made his way to the main suite, wondering if anyone else from his team was up yet.

Surprisingly, they were all sitting at the kitchen table already just finishing their breakfast. Max looked up when Taiy entered the room, smiling.

"Hey there Taiy. We saved you some food, or, at least what's left of it." He said, glaring at Tyson.

The blue haired boy shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy." He said, adjusting his cap on his head. "And plus, Sleeping Beauty here should've woken up earlier if he wanted food." Tyson grumbled, jerking his thumb at the ice blue eyed boy behind him.

"How dare he insult the great and very sexy Taiy!"

The dark haired boy cuffed Tyson over the head, making the younger boy do a face plant into his plate in front of him, the mashed up food sticking to his face.

"HEY!" Tyson cried, sitting up straight, food falling from his face. "What was that for, you idiot!"

Taiy snorted, sitting down across from the angry teen.

"You deserved it." was his answer.

Tyson grumbled to himself, but didn't say anything more.

Kenny took out his laptop, typing quickly before turning the screen so that the others could see.

"This," he said. "is where the finals will be held, the Sky Dome. It's right beside the CN Tower we went to a couple of days ago." Kenny explained.

The others nodded, taking in the photo of the oval dome and the many seats that it occupied.

"We have to be there after lunch today. Now, let's decide who will go first-"

"I'm going last." Taiy called, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyson glared at him, huffing.

"You _always_ go last. I'm going last this time."

The two boys glared at each other for a couple of seconds. If looks could kill, thanks to Kai, Tyson would probably be dead ten times over, and counting.

"_I knew that one day Kai's talent in death glares would come in handy." _

"We all knew it deep in our hearts."

"**You guys are both wacko."

* * *

**

At 1:00pm, the Japanese team made their way to the Sky Dome, all looking determined and ready for whatever team they were facing. The crowds gathered around the entrance to the dome, fans cheering as the Bladebreakers walked through the glass doors.

"Wow, this place sure is big." Hilary muttered, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

The others nodded, not being able to find their tongues.

The five teenagers found their locker room without much problem, though they did almost get lost once, thanks to Tyson. Now, they sat on the wooden benches, quietly waiting for the finals to start.

"So," Max started. "I guess I can go first, if Taiy wants go to second." He suggested.

Taiy turned to face the blond, his ice blue eyes piercing through Max's baby blues.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Max nodded, smiling.

"I could really care less."

Taiy nodded.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You guys should all be a bit more like Maxy." Hilary scolded. "Then you wouldn't fight so much."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"We add variety to the team." He retorted, sticking his tongue out at the only girl on the team when she snorted.

"Whatever you say." She said.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were called out to the stadium. The seats were packed full with fans of every age, but mostly teenagers, Taiy noted. They cheered loudly as the Japanese team was introduced over the microphone. As always, Tyson jumped around waving to his fans. Taiy rolled his eyes. 

"And, facing off against the Bladebreakers is our very own Canadian team, Crazeh!"

The crowd went wild, cheering for their home team as they entered from the other side of the stadium.

Taiy's jaw dropped.

Emily, Pauline, Caitlyn and Morgaine waved at them from the other side of the huge room. Tyson, Max and Taiy could only stare, gaping like a school of fish.

"W…What!" Tyson finally found his voice. He pointed an accusing finger at the girls across from them. "It's you guys! You didn't tell us that you were the Canadian team!"

Pauline laughed.

"You didn't ask."

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the start to our Canadian Finals!" the crowd cheered loudly. The DJ grinned. "Okay, then. Starting up today is Caitlyn from Crezeh and Max from the Bladebreakers!"

The two teens stepped up to the dish, each grinning broadly.

"You ready for this, blondie?" Caitlyn teased, brushing back her brown hair and taking out her fire red blade.

Max just smiled, producing Draciel from his pocket.

"You just wait."

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Caitlyn and Max launched their blades, calling out to their companions as they crashed into the wide dish.

"Let's do this the old fasioned way, Vulcan!" Caitlyn's red blade glowed brightly, the audience sheilding their eyes.

Max squinted, preparing himself.

Caitlyn grinned.

"Show 'em what you've got!" she shouted.

A huge canine bit-beast erupted from the blade, roaring loudly and showing off its huge fangs. It's pitch black fur and fire red streaks made it look even more imtimidating. Red eyes glowed intensly and dark wings spread menicingly.

Max grinned.

"Get ready Draciel!" He shouted as the magnificant beast shot from its blade.

Caitlyn smiled, the wind causing her long hair to whip through the air. She held her hand up, her eye lids dropping half-mast over her dark red orbs. Fire swirled around her.

Max gasped at the sight and the crowd just stared. What kind of power do these girls hold?

Max shook his head as if to clear it and called out to Draciel.

"Let's go!" the beast let out a loud yell, shaking the whole stadium.

Caitlyn grinned.

"Vulcan!"

"Draciel!"

"Hell's Eruption!" Caitlyn shouted, driving her bit-beast forwards.

"Tsunami!" Max thrust his hands out in front of him, Draciel rushing at the other beast.

The fire surrounding Caitlyn spirled around each other as they flowed down her outstretched arm to coil around her cainine bit-beast. The demon roared and propelled itself forwards to meet the wave of water directed at him. Both beasts cried out as fire met water, the two elements clashing, the furious energy sending currents throughout the stadium, the two teen's hair whipping around them. The lights sparked before going out. The two forces pushed at each other, neither getting the upper hand.

Finally, Caitlyn smiled.

'We're too closly matched. This will go on forever at this pace.' she thought.

Her whole body ached from the power that was needed. Caitlyn glanced up at Vulcan, their close connection causing Caitlyn to suck in quick breaths as the air slowly left her. She could see Max struggling as well. Draciel managed to break through Vulcan's defenses, the beast throwing the demon backwards. Caitlyn clenched her teeth, pain sweeping through her, but she kept her ground as Vulcan landed on his feet, red eyes glowing as he sent wave after wave of fire towards his opponent, slowly pushing Draciel backwards.

Her outstretched arm ached and she shook her head.

'It's all or nothing.' Caitlyn lowered her arm slightly, 'Who deserves to win more?'

Max saw his chance and released all of his remaining energy into his attack.

"It's time to finish this! Draciel! Dark Waters!"

It happened so fast that the audience didn't even know what happened, when they opened their eyes, Caitlyn was on her knees, her blade on the ground beside her.

"And the first match goes to Max of the Bladebreakers!"

Max made his way over to the other side of the dish as the crowd cheered their approval. Helping Caitlyn to her feet, he smiled.

"Thanks."

Caitlyn stared at him innocently.

"For what?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Caitlyn just smiled.

"In the next match, it's going to be Taiy from the Bladebreakers against Emily of Crazeh!"

The crowd clapped as the two friends stood at either side of the dish.

"Ooo. We get to go up against Emily!"

_"This will be fun."_

**"We'll never live it down if we lose."**

"Lose? Who ever said anything about losing?"

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" the DJ cried.

Emily grinned as she launched her green and white blade into the dish.Taiy launched his blade at the same time, a strange feeling flowing through him.

"Undaunted!" he shouted as he pulled the black ripcord.

As the two blades circled one another, Emily looked up at the boy before her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Taiy's eyes seemed to darken, his pulils narrowing into tiny slits, something stirring in him as he smiled at the blond girl.

"What.. What's happening?"

_"This seems familiar."_

**"Oh, shit."**

"I was born ready." Taiy hissed, his voice noticably deeper.

Emily's eyes widened as she stared at him. Suddenly, she gasped. Dark lines wound around Taiy's arms, becoming one and wrapping themselves around his middle fingers like a ring. You could see it on his neck too, strange, mythical designs curling around his neck. His messy hair seemed to become wilder as the red streaks grew brighter as the black grew darker. The dark triangles on his cheeks stood out as his face became paler.

"Wha...What..?" the blond stuttered.

Taiy just grinned maniactly, showing off pointed fangs as his blade crashed into hers. Emily was thrown backwards with her blade, but she caught herself and planted her legs apart, not moving when Draizor crashed into her blade again.

'Whoa.. What's happened to him? What are those marks? Why is he...' Emily shook her head violently as if clearing her head. 'No, I gotta keep my cool.'

"I dunno what's happened to you, Mr. Tattoo-man." Emily said, a slow smile finding its way to her face. "But whoever you are, and whatever you've done to Taiy doesn't matter.. Cause you're going down!"

Her blade glowed brightly as her bit-beast emerged, as black as night, yellow eyes piercing and slitted. The panther growled as Draizor came to face her, spreading his wings and letting out a shrill yell.

"Sataki!" Emily shouted, "Let's do this thing!"

The panther roared and charged at the other beast, a dark shadow surrounding it. Taiy smiled.

"Not so fast." he whispered.

Emily's eyes widened as Draizor disappeared, Sataki skidding to a stop and tensing, yellow eyes searching and her black tail twitching.

"Sataki!" The panther dodged to the right, but wasn't quick enough as Draizor slammed into her, throwing her backwards.

Emily fell back, hitting the wall of the stadium with a _thump_. She slid to the ground, eyes drifting closed..

* * *

"Emily!" Pauline shouted, jumping to her feet, attempting to run over, but Morgaine's gentle, yet firm hold on her shoulder stoped her.

The dark haired girl wipped around to glare at her friend.

"What are you doing!" she shouted. "She's getting hurt out there!'

Morgaine shook her head.

"Emily can do this." she said quietly.

Pauline's shouders slumped and she sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Taiy sneered.

"Is that _all_ you can do?" he mocked. "You're pathetic."

Emily's eyes snapped opened and she glared at the boy. Determination flickering in her blue eyes, she pulled herself to her feet, standing up straight and walking proudly back to her spot at the dish.

"Don't underestimate me." she growled.

Sataki stood close to her mistriss, hissing at their opponients as she crouched, looking like a cat ready to spring. Her long fangs seemed to itch to taste fresh blood.

Taiy smiled.

"I'm finishing this."

Draizor roared as lightning, fire and ice surrounded him.

"Elemental Elimination." Taiy said.

Emily watched in horror as Draizor charged at Sataki, spreading its dark wings as fire, lightning and ice shot out of its mouth flying towards the panther.

'Shit, shit and double shit!' Emily cried in her mind. 'Damn it.'

Emily clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

'It's not going to end this way.'

"Sataki!" she cried. "Black Ice!"

Sataki launched herself at the beast before her, shadow engulfing them both. A huge shock wave shook the stadium as both bit-beasts clashed, sending Emily to the ground.

When Emily finally opened her eyes, it was all over.

"And the Bladebreakers win! They will be going on to the finals in Russia!"

The loud cheering hurt the blond's head and she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion kicked in. Her world went black as her team rushed around her.

* * *

Taiy snorted. 

"Weakling."

This time, he ignored his team mates as they came up to him, demanding what he thought he was doing out there. Taiy brushed them off, disappearing through the two doors and into the dark hallway.

'Damn those annoying brats, can't they just leave me alone?' he thought angrely.

Taiy smirked.

'One day, I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget.'

The teen leant against the wall and looked down to stare at the markings on his arms, bringing them up closer to his face.

'What are these?'

Pain exploded through him, his knees giving out. Taiy gasped as he fell to the ground, clutching his head. Voices echoed through his mind, none making sense as they all jumbled together. Tears fell to the ground as the voices became louder and the pain almost unbearable.

_...It was all my fault..._

**...Why did we deserve this?...**

...Why won't someone save us?...

_**...We won't survive much longer...**_

_**...Before the pain becomes too much...**_

Taiy doubled over, shaking his head as a loud sob escaped him. What were these voices? They were blurred like a distant memory. He didn't see as the markings slowly disappeared as he fell to ther ground. Only one thing ran through his mind as his eyes slowly closed.

They were running out of time.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: There, I'm finally done! I hoped you like. Woot, they're on to Russia! 

So, what the fuck is going on with Taiy, hm? Stay tuned to find out!

I wasn't that proud of this chapter, I think it was because of the battles, are they any good? I'm going to go back to fix them..

Anyways, Review!and maybe I'll update before Christmas(sweatdrop)!


	14. Dreading

Taiy-Chan: I'm actually starting to work on this chapter early because my internet is screwed up and I have nothing better to do.

Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys all rock! I hope to reach the 300 mark before this fic is done. Think I can make it?

And, BTW, from the last chapter, Sataki was Emily's bit-beast, there was some confusion about that.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Does Beyblade have a 4th season? Does Kai, Tala, and Ray get merged into one mind? No? Then I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

_Dreading

* * *

_

Thoughts, muddled and clumped, swarmed through his head. The world was spinning around him, images whirling, going so fast that they were just a blur of colours. His eyes were closed, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the energy to open them.

Memories flew through his mind, happy times, hard times, and times where he was overwhelmed with sadness. What were all these memories before him? Where did they all come from? How could he, just one person, have gone through so much in only fifteen years? Was it even possible?

Different feelings, different opinions and thoughts. How could he have such a split personality? One minute he was happy, the next annoyed. Emotions switching every second, like the long hand on a clock. And time never stopped for him.

Suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt, thoughts, memories, images, they were all gone and he was left in the darkness of an empty dream. Lost and confused. Shadows appeared before him, three different people looking over their shoulders back at him. They were all so different, yet so much alike. Small smiles graced their angelic features as their eyes pierced through the darkness. Crimson, gold and ice blue never leaving his gaze.

But who were these people? And why were they here, stuck in the same nightmare as he?

The shadows became clearer, more colours could now be seen. Black, red and blue, crimson, gold and ice blue. Who were they?

Their smiles vanished and the darkness seemed to claw at their feet, wanting to envelope them in its black arms. But they stayed still, their eyes never leaving his, as if wanting to say something, but couldn't.

They had been through their own hell, he could tell. The way that the emotions passed through their faces, the way their eyes seemed to know far too much for such young people. They held the answers, he knew.

He reached out for them, but now they turned away. He tried to call out, tried to tell them to stop, but they just linked their hands, their shadows coming together, merging, changing, until there was only one. The last figure turned around, and he found himself staring into his own eyes.

His mirror image smiled, ice blue eyes dancing, streaked black hair twisting in a non-existent wind, dark blue tattoos marring his perfect face. His twin held out his arms to him, drawing him near, calling to him, but he hesitated. There was something wrong.

_"Have to break free..."_

"Can't let him win."

**"Let's not give in yet."**

These voices stopped him. They were so strange, yet so familiar. He didn't know what to do, nothing was making sense. His head started throbbing and he fell to his knees onto the dark floor beneath him. His double stared down at him, cold eyes narrowing, annoyance flashed across its face.

_**"Don't listen to him.."**_

He backed away from his mirror image, hands slipping on the dark ground and he fell. He couldn't get up. All his energy was gone and his twin came ever closer with each passing second. And time never stopped for him.

He closed his eyes as the boy stopped in front of him, but the voices only got louder.

"Fight it!"  


_"Wake up!"_

**"You are not who you think."**

He opened his mouth in a silent scream as the pain overwhelmed him and the darkness of the dream finally covered his world like a thick blanket.

* * *

Taiy gasped and shot up, sweat trickling down his face. A warm hand held him down, however, and he was pushed back into the mattress under him.

"Taiy... Are you okay?"

His breathing was coming out fast and labored, his eyes were wide with fear but he couldn't see anything. His breath came out shorter and he struggled under the hand holding him down, muttering frantic words that were jumbled and slurred.

"Taiy, Taiy! Calm down, everything's going to be okay." a soothing voice said in a quite tone. "Shh... Take deep breaths, you're going to hyperventilate."

Bit by bit, Taiy calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. The black haired boy closed his eyes, sighing deeply. When he opened them again, ice blue met auburn and he stared, confused.

The girl beside him smiled kindly and got up from the side of his bed.

"You worried us for a bit there. You okay?" she asked.

Taiy just blinked, trying to place her familiar face.

The girl laughed.

"I'm Morgaine, remember? From the Canadian team? We found you in the hallway of the stadium, well, more like Caitlyn did. She was out to teach you a lesson about how to treat a lady but instead found you passed out on the floor." the chestnut haired girl explained, shrugging.

Taiy nodded and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I'm going to go tell the other's you've woken up. Give your self time to calm down and think things over, it looked like you had one hell of a dream back there." she said as she closed the door behind her.

Taiy sighed deeply and leant against the headrest on his huge bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, searching his mind... Then, something seemed to finally click.

_"You guys?"_

"Oh my God, are you two okay?"

**"What happened?"**

"I dunno, but I think..."

_"It happened again, didn't it?"_

**"I think so. Our minds fused together."**

"It was frightening. It felt as if... I couldn't get through to you guys, couldn't control what we were doing.. Then... We were all together, but this time, we weren't different people, we were just one..."

_"That dream... I don't get it... We were facing ourselves."_

**"When we go up against someone in an important battle, our minds fuse together without us knowing. This creates a person who doesn't remember anything from before it happened the first time. All he knows how to do is fight, and win."**

_"This is getting really freaky."_

"I know, it wasn't this bad the last time..."

**"It's like an illness, it's going to get worse over time."**

_"How do you know so much, Kai?"_

**"Because I've thought it over, put the facts together and used the information that I already had."**

"Which was..."

**"That Boris had fused us together for what seemed to be no apparent reason. But now..."**

_"It seems as if he's just waiting.."_

"For us to come to him. God damn it. When did this all get so confusing?"

**"That bastard, he knew this would happen."**

_"What are we going to do...?"_

**"The only thing we can do."**

_"What's that?"_

**"Get him before he can get us."**

_"We only have so much time, right?"_

"It's like a bomb waiting to go off, the clock ever ticking."

_**"And time never stops for us."**_

Taiy swayed as he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling the first few steps before finding his balance and heading for the door. He was still dressed in the same clothes from the tournament, the material ruffled and disordered. Running a hand through his wild hair, he reached for the doorknob and pulled it open just as someone else was about to come in.

Morgaine raised a fine brow as she looked the other teen over.

"You really shouldn't be up yet." she said, placing a hand on a slim him. "You have to rest-"

"We have to talk about what happened." Taiy interrupted in a gruff voice.

Morgaine pursed her lips together in a hard line, frowning. Finally, she sighed.

"Your choice. But don't come crying to me later." she said, slinging an arm under the boy's shoulders and helping him away from the wall.

Their teams were in the main room of the hotel suite, sitting around the TV on the plus couches laid out for them. They were all relatively quiet, some breaking the silence only to trail off and slump back in their seats.

When Taiy and Morgaine entered the room, their friends looked up. Morgaine helped Taiy seat himself on a chair before joining her team on another couch. All eyes were on the mixed boy before him.

_"Just how are we going to explain this?"_

"Wait, wait, wait. We're forgetting something here. Or rather some_one_"

**"Yes. Where is Emily?"**

Taiy's eyes traveled through the people sitting around him, worried faces staring back at him. Finally, his gaze landed on the small blond girl at the end of the second couch, leaning against Caitlyn.

Emily looked tired, but she kept her blue eyes opened and tried not to lean too much on her brown haired friend. Taiy could see the various bandages on her arms, probably from when she fell. But other than that and the fatigue evident in her baby blues, the girl looked fine. When she felt Taiy's eyes on her she looked up and smiled. Taiy felt a great weight lift of his shoulders.

"I... I'm sorry about the match, Emily." he said slowly.

Emily just shrugged.

"I have a feeling that you didn't really mean it." she answered.

"He better not of.." Pauline grumbled from the seat beside Morgaine.

"Taiy. Do you know why this is happening?" Kenny asked. The others nodded, they had been wondering the same thing.

"And also, what the heck is happening anyways?" Tyson said.

Taiy sighed and began his explanation.

"When Boris first merged us together, how he did that, well, it's still a mystery to us, but at the time we didn't know what his point was and what he would get out of it. At the tournament in China, when we faced against Lee of the White Tigers, it happened for the first time. We, I guess you could say, lost control. It wasn't until after the match that we actually could talk to one another again. Back then, we didn't know why it happened or what the hell happened either. It wasn't until it happened a second time, with Emily, did I finally figure it out." Taiy paused.

"Who figured it out?" Max questioned. "What I mean is, which one of you?"

"Kai."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Of course Mr. Know-it-all has the answers." he muttered. Hilary smacked him over the head and Taiy glared.

"Anyways," Taiy went on. "now, we know that our minds had merged together." this got shocked looks from his friends. "Our bodies were fused together, our characteristics, even our bit-beasts," he explained. "But our minds were still separate. Every time we participate in an important match, our minds come together to make a person who only knows what his name is and how to fight. Nothing else."

"So.." Pauline whispered, looking up, she said louder. "You mean to say that Boris-"

"Knew that this would happen, yes." Taiy finished. "By slowly making our minds merge, he's creating a new person, a perfect soldier, if you will. Someone that only knows how to win, and will do anything to accomplish it, and, as you have already have seen, mercy is not in his vocabulary." all eyes turned to Emily and the girl shifted uncomfortably. "We have to get Boris and get our own bodies back before it's too late." Taiy finished.

The room fell silent as the teens processed the new information. The air was thick with tension, so thick that Taiy was tempted to see if he could cut the air with a knife.

And no one made a sound.

"Fish heads, fish heads, rolley polly fish heads! Eat them up, yum!" Taiy suddenly sang, breaking the silence and shocking everyone in the room.

They stared at him and Taiy looked just as shocked as they did.

"What.. the fuck?" he muttered, eyes wide.

"Fish heads, fish heads.."

_**"TALA!"**_

"What? The silence was getting to me! I don't like awkward silences..."

**"Oh, for God's sake."**

_"Great, now we have to explain ourselves."_

**"Thanks, Tala. Go and make a fool of us, whydon'tcha."**

"Hey, you did it before too, ya know."

**"Well at least I was on topic."**

"I was too."

**"...I'm just not gonna ask."**

Taiy sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhh.. sorry about that..." he said. "Tala doesn't like awkward silences."

Pauline and Caitlyn started laughing and the rest just shook their heads.

"Man," Pauline sighed. "I really wish you guys could stay longer, you're almost as crazy as we are!" she giggled.

Caitlyn nodded.

"Someone just call the asylum and get it over with." Morgaine grumbled, casting her eyes heavenward.

Pauline laughed again and threw her arms around the chestnut haired girl's neck.

"But you love us anyways." she grinned.

Morgaine just rolled her eyes.

"Ya, you're leaving tomorrow for Russia, right?" Emily asked, attempting to bring back the sanity that had left the room a couple of minutes ago.

Kenny nodded.

"We leave in the morning." he said.

"But we'll keep in touch, don't worry." Hilary assured, smiling.

"Yeah!" Tyson cried. "We're celebrities, we can come to Canada any time we want to!"

The two teams laughed and rolled their eyes. Hopefully, some things will never change.

Taiy sighed as he snuggled under the blankets of his bed in the Royal York Hotel for one last time. He yawned, showing off pointed fangs. The next day they would be going to Russia, and the final stage of their journey.

"I've gotta say, I've had fun here so far."

_"Do you mean in Canada or in Taiy's mind with us?"_

"Both, I guess. Just think, now we can say we've done everything."

**"Ya, how many people do you know who can say that they've shared a mind and body with two other people?"**

"Well, I do know a couple of people-"

**"Fine. How many people do you know who can say that they've shared a mind and body with two other people and are actually sane?"**

"Oh, no one then."

_"Well, apart from me and Kai."_

"Hm? What are you talking about? You two aren't sane."

**"What!"**

"You are though."

_"Well then, if we're not sane, they you definitely aren't."_

**"That's for sure."**

"So? I'm proud of my insanity. I feel sorry for those who are completely sane. It's sad. Poor poor sane people."

_"Yup, all those sane people never really get to live, do they 'Tal?"_

"Nope."

**"Give me a break."**

_"Aww, come on, Kai! Join our insane party!"_

**"No. Thank. You."**

"Kai, you really gotta loosen up a bit, bud. Come on, we have drinks and sugar!"

**"No you don't. We're in bed. We're supposed to be sleeping because we have to get up early tomorrow."**

_"Where's your imagination, Kai?"_

"Let's do it the Canadian way!"

**"We're going to sleep, _NOW."_**

"Aww, party pooper!"

The next day, the members of Crazeh met up with the Bladebreakers to see them off at the airport. It was kinda emotional, but Tala just said it was because there were more girls involved. When they all said their farewells, the waved back to the Canadian team as Pauline asked, no, sorry, TOLD them to come visit them as soon as the championships were over.

Taiy smiled to himself as he sat in his seat, the plane steadily filling with people. They were almost there. Once in Russia, they could finally sort this whole mess out.

Back then, they didn't have a clue just how hard it would be.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: HOLY CRAP! Am I dreaming or did I actually updated within a week or something? Wow, that MUST be a record. The main reason is that my internet screwed and I was sick the next day, so I had a fair amount of time to work on this chapter. 

Not as long as the last, but still long enough, right?

Review and make me happy! You never know! I might ACTUALLY finish this fic before Christmas! Now, is that a bad thing or a good thing?

Along with the fifteenth chapter of Beyblade F Fusion, next time I update, the fourth chapter of Because of You will be up too! So, wait for me, okay?

Taiy-Chan out!


	15. Worrying

Taiy-Chan: You guys are so lucky that I was bored today! Now you get a quick update!

So, Taiy is finally making his way over to Russia, what kinds of trials await them? There are only five chapters left, so this story is coming to a close.

And so, in this chapter, our heroes are travelling from one country to the next. What will happen on the way, you ask? Just read and find out!

P.S. A few people pointed out that you can't possibly be on a plane for 21 hours, so, just pretend that you can, okay? This IS the future, right? Am I right? Good. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Worrying

* * *

_

"Are we there yet?"

"**Tala?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Are we moving?"**

"Um… No."

"**That is correct."**

"But that _still_ doesn't answer my question, Kai. Geeze, aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Aren't you supposed to have _all_ the answers? Oh my God, who would've thought? The great, almighty Kai Hiwatari can't even answer a simple quest-"

"**TALA!"**

"What? You interrupted me you rude little-"

"**What time is it?"**

"Uh… 10:27 am."

"**Very good. Now, what time is our plane scheduled to take off?"**

"Umm... 10:30?"

"**Correct. So, for the last time: NO! WE'RE NOT THERE YET!"**

"Sheesh, no need to get your dick in a twist."

"**Tala?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Shut up."**

Taiy sighed and glanced out the plane's window, shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Tyson and Max were sitting in front of him, laughing and jumping around. Hilary snapped at them, telling them to be quiet while Kenny silently agreed with her. Taiy sighed and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a _long_ flight.

Taiy stretched his legs out in front of him, sinking into the plane's plush seat.

"_The only difference between Economy Class and First Class is the leg room."_

"You got that right."

"**If we travelled Economy Class, I think I would kill myself."**

"_Please don't, Kai. Cause then me and Tala would be dead too."_

"**It wouldn't be a huge loss."**

"_WHAT!"_

"HEY!"  


"**Anyways, moving on…. The plane should be taking off soon."**

"Hey, just out of curiosity, how long does it take to get to Moscow from Toronto anyways?"

"_A really long time?"_

"Well, I knew that much."

"_Just making sure."_

"So, Kai, oh-mighty-know-it-all, how long will we be stuck on this God forsaken plane?"

"**There's a screen up there that shows how long the flight is and can actually show where we are on a map. From what is says… This is going to be a twenty hour flight."**

"One word: Fuck."

"**You've got that right."**

"_Oh God. This must be the longest flight we've ever been on."_

"**I agree."**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" A voice said over the speakers.

Taiy looked up.

"My name is Ian Beere," the voice continued. "And I am your captain for this flight. It will be a twenty-one hour trip from Toronto, Canada to Moscow, Russia-"

"Ha! You were wrong Kai! It's a twenty-_one_ hour flight!"

"**I was rounding it, Tala."**

"That's what they _all _say."

"**And plus, that just means that we're going to be flying one extra hour."**

"SHIT!"

"We will now be taking off." The pilot announced. "Please put your seat-belts on. I hope you have a good flight. Flight Attendants, please get ready for take off."

The speaker clicked off and the plane slowly started to move towards the run-way. Tyson pressed his face on the plastic window.

"Oo! I love this part! Taking off is so much fun!" He cried.

Taiy rolled his eyes heavenward groaning silently.

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped. "Shut up and put your seatbelt on!"

"You go girl!"

Tyson did as she said, grumbling to himself.

Taiy sighed and settled in his seat, leaning his elbow on the chair's arm rest. In twenty-one hours, they would be in Russia. He fought to keep the cold dread the seeped in him at bay, but it was a pointless attempt.

"_Let's just deal with it when we get there, okay?"_

"**Easier said than done, Ray."**

"_I know, I know. But what else was I supposed to say?"_

"**True."**

"Damn, I hope nothing bad happens the first day, cause I dunno if I'll be up for it. Plane flights make me feel really tired and slow."

"_I know how you fee and plus, we could do with a little break, right?"_

"Damn straight."

"**Tala, you don't know anything about the word straight."**

"Hey! I resent that!"

"_Oh my God! That reminds me! Tala, we're gonna get to see the Demo Boys once we get to Russia! Aren't you happy?"_

"Well, yeah…"

"**Tala and Bryan sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G."**

"That's childish, Kai."

"**First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Wait… two boys can't have babies. I take that last part back. Mind you, you _are_ pretty feminine, Tala, maybe you _can_ get pregnant!"**

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Maybe I'll just start singing about you and Ray!"

"_That's kinda gross, no offence, Kai. But, like, isn't that like loving yourself, since we're in the same body?"_

"**I feel the same."**

"You guys are all against me."

Taiy closed his eyes, trying to block out the loud voices coming from his friends, but he didn't feel the least bit tired. In fact, he felt exactly the opposite, wide awake and restless. The dark haired boy sighed in frustration.

"Don't we have sleeping pills or something?"

"**Yeah, I think so. It's in our bag."**

"Good, I say we take some now."

"**We're not going to sleep through the whole flight."**

"Oh yes we are. Hey Ray?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Can't neko-jins sleep for a long time?"

"_If they wanted to, I guess. But I don't think-"_

"If we took the sleeping pill, do you think we'd be able to sleep for twenty—oh sorry, I mean, twenty-one hours?"

"_Well, yeah, maybe even more. Neko-jins have a great tolerance for medicine or drugs, but if we willingly submit to one, then it takes great effect."_

"Perfect."

"_I'll have to take over the body in order for it to work."_

"Meh, that doesn't matter."

"_But, if we DO sleep through this whole flight, that's twenty-one hours without sleep."_

"Who cares? We'll just go pee when we wake up!"

Once the plane was safely in the air and the seat-belt sign went off, Taiy got out of his seat. Reaching for the above compartments, he grabbed his bag, setting it down on his chair and rummaging through it. Finding what he was looking for, he smiled, putting his things back and closing the compartment.

Sitting back down, Taiy waved to his friends.

"See ya when we land!" he called, grinning triumphantly from ear to ear.

His team just stared at him.

Ignoring them, Taiy popped the sleeping pills in his mouth, leaning back in the seat and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes.

"Do your thing, Ray!"

"_I have a feeling I'll regret this…"_

If Taiy had opened his eyes again, they would've been a deep golden as the red streaks in his otherwise pitch black hair faded. Taiy let out a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders as sleep slowly claimed him.

"Nighty-night you guys."

"_Night 'Tal, night Kai."_

"**I didn't even get a say in this!"**

"_Too late."_

"**Fine, whatever."**

"When we wake up, we're gonna be in Russia!"

"…**Joy."**

Taiy's mind quieted and faded into the world of dreams.

"That's really cheesy, you know? 'Andfaded into the world of dreams'? Who thought that one?"

"_**TALA!"**_

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

And his world went blank.

* * *

Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings; the noises of the people around him, the smell of old food and plastic and the feel of the soft seat under him. 

There was only one thing on Taiy's mind as he opened his bleary, ice blue eyes.

"Gotta. Go. Pee!"

"_I don't want to say I told you so… But… I told you so."_

"**Fuck. I feel as if my bladder is going to explode."**

"_OUR bladder, you mean. Oh, and the feeling's mutual."_

"Damn, what time is it?"

"… **9:30am… of the next day. Judging by the announcement that was just made, we're about to land..."**

"Oh. My. God. We actually slept for twenty-one whole hours. I think it's a record."

"_Can we go to the bathroom?"_

"**We have to wait until we land."**

"_Will we be able to last that long? Cause, like, I really gotta go pee... I mean, we do."_

"**I sure hope so. I have a reputation to live up to, you know."**

The plane touched the ground smoothly, gliding into its parking space and slowing down to a halt.

"Please don't get up until the plane comes to a compete stop." The flight attendant said.

When the plane came to a halt, Taiy jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and tried not to look desperate.

As the Bladebreakers left the plane, Taiy fought the urge just to go pee right there in the middle of the hallway. Luckily, once they got into the airport, there was a bathroom near them. Taiy suppressed a whoop of joy and shoved his bag into Kenny's hands, running off to relieve himself.

"W-what? Taiy!" Kenny called after his retreating back. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go drain my main vain!" Taiy shouted over his shoulder, saluting the small boy.

Kenny stared blankly after him.

* * *

Taiy sighed with relief as he exited the men's washroom, stretching. Thank God for bathrooms. He made it just in time, another second and he would've peed his pants. He met up with his team in the lobby, retrieving his bag from Kenny and heading out into the cold Russian weather, snowflakes catching in his hair. 

"Wasn't it summer in Canada?"

"_I think… Uh, I'm not sure, maybe spring or fall."_

"Then why is it snowing in Russia?"

"**Because, Tala, Russia is a cold country."**

"Oh, that would explain it."

_"Uhh.. Tala? Aren't YOU from Russia?"_

"Eh? Oh! Right! Damn! My bad, my bad."

**"You mean..."**

_"You FORGOT where you grew up?"_

"Give me a break here! I'm tired!"

**"Geeze, Tala. I knew you were a bit screwed up in the brain, but... wow.."**

"Shut up!"

The Bladebreakers hopped into the limo waiting for them and headed over to their hotel, all looking forward to a nice, warm bed, not caring that they just slept for the last twenty hours.

And they did just that. It wasn't until 3:00pm that Taiy finally got out of his huge bed, missing the feel of the thick covers bunched around him already. Changing into fresh clothes, he pulled on a thick, black sweater, crossing his arms and holding it tight around him; his room was pretty cold.

It seemed as if everyone else was asleep, so he wrote them a note, saying that he had gone out for a walk and would be back soon. Grabbing his shoes, Taiy headed for the door, snatching his thick, winter coat from its hook on the way out.

Cold air hit his face as he stepped out onto the busy, Russian streets. People rushed by him, all in a hurry to get out of the cold. Taiy walked down the streets, enjoying the cold, fresh air. He walked without really having a destination, just following where his feet took him, not caring where he was or how far he was going, he knew his way around here anyways.

No one paid any heed to him, all caught up in their own lives. Not even the many fan girls bustling down the sidewalks in packs gave him a second glance. Not that he cared anyways.

Soon, there were less people walking by him and the noise of the traffic was just a distant echo. Taiy stopped walking and looked up, glancing around his new surroundings. His ice blue eyes, as cold as the air around him, landed on the dark building on his right, its spiked gates standing tall before him and he froze.

It was an old building, majestic in its own, strange way. Taiy stared at its tall roofs and pointed columns. The dark walls were worn and the gates were littered with rust.

He whispered one word…

"Biovolt…"

And the memories came flooding back.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Whoa, that was a pretty long chapter! You guys are damn lucky I was bored these last two days, or else this chapter wouldn't of been up for at least another two weeks! 

I'm planning this to have around 20 chapters plus an epilogue, so yes; it _is_ coming to and end, sadly. But, I _am_ going to write a bonus Christmas side-fic to this story that will be posted on Christmas day, so look out for that. But, before I do that, I have to introduce the Demo Boys again… OR maybe not... we'll see.

So, reward me and give me lotsa reviews! I wanna reach that 300 mark before this is over!

Adios Amigos!

P.S. Thanks to the two reviewers that pointed out that Tala's from Russia... Yeah, I already knew that but it slipped my mind.

Tala: Mine too.

Taiy-Chan: Yup yup. So, I fixed it... I hope...


	16. Fighting

Taiy-Chan: You guys are really, really lucky. You don't realize just HOW lucky you are! Another update! Wow! What the hell is wrong with me? ….Meh, I'm just really bored…

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I don't own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Fighting**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**It's my birthday today, Grandfather!"**_

"_**Where'd mommy and daddy go!"**_

"_**What is this place!"**_

"_**Why can't I go home!"**_

Taiy cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his pounding head. Memories jumbled together, all pushing their way inside his mind, all wanting to get his attention first, to drag him backwards in time. Taiy shook his head violently, desperately trying to clear it from the muddled voices and blurred pictures.

All the while, Biovolt towered over him.

"Gods…" the dark haired blader ground out, gritting his teeth together. "Not now, not here."

His vision blackened on the edges and he shut his eyes, hunching over, gasping for air. His breath was ragged; his mouth hung open, short gasps escaping him. His pained groan turned into a whimper as his head started to pound harder. He felt so helpless, stranded as his own mind worked against him. Not any of his lifelong training could help him pull himself out of his memories. He couldn't move, couldn't cry out for help. He could only kneel there, crying out and fighting for lost breath.

Horrifying images flashed past his vision, blood and pain clouded his eyes. It was like a scene from a nightmare, monsters that a child fears at night. Only it was different for him because it wasn't a nightmare, they weren't monsters that don't really exist. No, they were his memories of the people that tore his life apart.

'Try to remember the happy times.' But, it was so much harder when you were actually put in the position where everything you tried to desperately to forget catches up to you. The shadow of the pain from the past hurt almost as bad as it did back then. His whole body ached; his eyes were burning and all the while the cool air bit at his skin as if trying to take him back to the present.

"Stop…" he whispered, his choked sob breaking the cold silence around him.

"What are you doing down there?"

Taiy's mind cleared suddenly, as if the muddled thoughts were ripped from him harshly. The blue eyed boy winced and looked up, following the voice that came from above him.

Ice blue met lilac. Taiy's eyes widened.

Bryan snorted.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question."

Taiy fought to regain his composure and got, unsteadily, to his feet, wobbling slightly. He stumbled back and nearly fell, but a strong hand caught his wrist and he was yanked back to his feet.

Taiy gasped and almost fell into Bryan's chest, but stopped himself and straightened, slowly reclaiming his wrist from the older boy. The mixed teen ran a shaky hand through his streaked hair, taking a deep breath.

Bryan eyed him warily.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

Taiy's hand dropped to his sides and he looked up.

"N… Nothing… I'm okay…" he mumbled, blushing slightly and not believing how pathetic he sounded.

If Bryan didn't believe him, he didn't show it. The lilac haired boy turned and looked up at the Abby, disgust marring his pale features.

"You shouldn't be here, ya know." He said, turning back to Taiy.

Taiy sighed and nodded.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

Bryan stared at him.

"For what?"

Taiy shook his head, turning to leave.

"I… I better head back…" he said, smiling at the other teen.

Bryan shrugged.

"See ya later." The falcon said, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared around the street's corner, not looking back once.

A shot of cold air hit his face as the wind picked up again. Taiy's shoulders slumped and took one last look at the Abby, the intimidating walls standing tall before him. He shook his head and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"He said 'see you later', does that mean 'see you later' as in 'I never want to see you again' or 'see you later' as in 'see you later?" 

"_Well… Uh… What?"_

Taiy flopped back on his bed, stretching leisurely and yawning. It was just getting dark outside and jet lag was finally catching up to him.

"I can't believe he had to see us like that! He must have thought we were _so_ weak looking. Damn it!"

"**Tala, Bryan's your friend already. Why the hell are you acting like a little school girl who just fell in love at first sight?"**

"He doesn't know _us_ though!"

"**Technically, he does."**

"Well… Well… You're just in a bad mood! You've been in a bad mood ever since we got back from the hotel! What the hell is eating you anyways?"

"**I dunno, maybe because we just _decided _to walk by the Abby? Why were we even there anyways? Am I the only one who was affected by what happened back there or were you too busy drooling over Bryan?"**

"Well, _excuse_ me for trying to lighten up the mood! At least I can actually forget about the past once and a while and not act like a brooding bitch all the time!"  


"**If I'm such a 'brooding bitch' then why the fuck are you my friend anyways, huh?"**

"I dunno, I was wondering the same thing!"

"**You-"**

"_Okay, enough! Both of you! Can't you see what you're doing! We all know that something screwed up happened back there at the Abby, it happened in China too, remember? You two are acting like spoilt children! Grow up already!"_

"**You don't know what you're talking about, Ray."**

"_Oh, please, Kai. Don't drag me into this too. You and Tala are fighting for no reason at all. You both are shaken up after what happened back at the Abby and are taking it out on each other. Until you two have calmed down, I'm taking over this body."_

"But-"

"_NO buts. You two aren't going to talk until you've sorted yourselves out. So, starting now, shut up!"_

Taiy's blood red streaks faded to jet black, his unruly hair growing slightly longer. Ice blue eyes melted into deep golden. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

Hauling himself out of bed, the dark haired boy made his way to his bedroom door. Glancing into the mirror on the wall beside him, he frowned. Ice blue leaked into his golden eyes and navy tattoos were reappearing on his cheeks.

"You two stop trying to take over the body or I will get angry." He growled to his reflection. The colours immediately stopped swirling and he nodded his approval.

Taiy headed for the main part of their hotel suite, searching for his team. Where were they anyways? They weren't here when he came back from his very…. Eventful walk.

Reaching the kitchen, Taiy saw his friends sitting around a polished, wood table. He stretched, much like a cat, and shuffled over to them. Max looked up when he came over and smiled. Taiy offered one in return and sat at the table beside the blond.

"Hey Taiy…" Tyson began. Taiy looked up to show he was listening. The bluenett went on. "Why is your hair all black? And your eyes gold?" the younger boy questioned.

Taiy grinned slightly, shrugging.

"Kai and Tala are fighting over a little thing, so I took over the body." The dark haired boy's sharp fangs glinted in the light as he smirked.

Hilary chuckled.

"Typical Ray, playing the mother-hen again?" she laughed. Taiy glared at her. "_Anyways_," the brunette continued. "Mr. Dickenson told us today that the Finals will be in a couple of days, so we better get practicing if we want even a small chance of winning. Remember, we're going to be battling the Demolition Boys. Don't forget what happened the first time you guys went up against them."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You weren't even there." He scoffed, ignoring the deadly glare send his way. "And plus, that was way back then. We're champions now, we can handle amateurs like them." He added.

Taiy bit his lower lip.

"I wouldn't call the Demolition Boys amateurs, Tyson. We only _just_ won that time. And have you even stopped to consider the fact that the Demolition Boys have probably been training for the finals for the last couple months?" when Tyson stared blankly at him, Taiy sighed. "Didn't think so." He muttered.

Kenny closed his dark laptop, looking around the table at his friends from behind thick glasses. Glancing at the clock up on the wall by the fridge, he frowned.

"We get some sleep, it's already 9:30." He announced, turning back at his team. "We're going to have to get up early tomorrow to train." His eyes flickered over to Taiy. "You're going to lead the exercises tomorrow, right Taiy?" he asked the dark haired boy.

Taiy shrugged.

"Kai would probably like that."

Tyson groaned.

"Great, not only do we have to get up at the crack of dawn, but now we get to look forward to a loooong training session with the Ice-Block."

Max laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry, Tyson. If you die, I'll make sure that they bury you and not eat your corpse." He laughed harder at the look on his friends face.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Max." the blue haired boy droned sarcastically.

Max winked at him, smiling.

"Any time, my friend, any time."

Taiy chuckled, getting to his feet. Fatigue was finally taking its toll. He rubbed his golden eyes and yawned.

"Well you guys, I better hit the sack; I'm beat. Night." his friends called their good-nights after him as he dragged himself back to his room.

* * *

The next day, the Bladebreakers headed out early to go to a nearby park to train. With Tyson grumbling under his breath, and Tala and Kai finally have made up with one another, they started their usual exercises, Taiy leading the way. By lunch time, Tyson had finally convinced Taiy to let them have a break. So, they lay out on the grass, their sweat-soaked bodies being dried by the sun.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The Bladebreakers sat up, searching for the owner of the voice. Soon, their tired eyes landed on a group of four Russian bladers to their right. Tyson snarled and Kenny coward behind Hilary.

The Demolition Boys stood before them, Bryan smirking slightly. They were dressed in casual clothes, light jackets protecting them from the harsh wind. Taiy got to his feet, not able to take his eyes off his old friends.

Bryan raised a brow.

"I saw you yesterday." He said, bold as always.

Taiy nodded.

"You're the new Bladebreaker!" Ian shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired boy. "You're the one who replaced Kai and Ray!"

Taiy resisted the urge to roll his ice blue eyes.

"_Well, duh."_

"The name's Taiy." He said, smiling slightly, walking over to them and holding out a hand.

The Russians just stared at him, not moving to take up his friendly offer. Right when Taiy was about to pull away, though, Bryan clasped his hand in his, firmly shaking it twice before letting go.

Taiy grinned.

"Oh my God! He just shook our hand!"

"_Why is everyone pointing out the obvious today?"_

"**Cause they feel like it?"**

"_Well, I knew that much."_

"What _did_ happen to Kai and Ray?" Spencer asked, finally speaking up. Taiy turned to him.

"Uh… Well…" he stuttered, blushing slightly.

"_Shit! We haven't come up with a story yet! How could we have forgotten!"_

"Quick! Think fast! Damn it, Kai! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one!"

"**Why do I always have to right your wrongs?"**

"Cause that's your job, of course!"

They were all looking at him, and he knew it. Why his team didn't step to help him, he didn't know but, he was sure going to get them back for it later.

A long, uncomfortable silence ensued, and Taiy shifted nervously from side to side, his cheeks reddening further.

Bryan's lilac eyes narrowed.

"What happened to them?" He demanded. When he got no answer, he continued. "Does their disappearance tie in with the fact that Tala is missing too?"

The Bladebreakers' eyes widened.

"**Damn, why does he have to be so smart?"**

"Aww, you're just jealous."

When he was met by silence for a second time, Bryan growled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He hissed.

"It…. It's a really, _really_ long story…" Taiy said, looking at the older boy. The mixed blader sighed. "And a complicated one."

"Well," Bryan cut in. "If you got Tyson to understand, I'm sure I will."

Tyson jumped at Bryan, his hands closed into tight fists, but Hilary and Max held him back. They knew almost too well just what Bryan could do in a fight.

Taiy bit his lip, seeming to think it over.

"Why are we doing that all of a sudden? I never used to chew on my lip."

"**It's a habit we inherited from Ray."**

"_What? Why are you blaming me! It could just have easily been you, Kai!"_

"**Ray, I saw you do it a thousand times."**

"…_Shut up."_

Taiy shuffled his feet, trying to decide whether to go and tell the long story, or to keep quiet and hope that they'd leave. Unluckily for him, the Demolition Boys had a lot of patience.

"**Except for Tala."**

"What! I have patience!"

"_**Right…"**_

Finally, Taiy opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut when someone entered the clearing. The dark haired boy spun around, noticing, vaguely, that the Demolition Boys did the same.

Upon seeing who it was, the ice blue eyed teen growled. This was _so_ not his day, he decided. Not at all.

The purple haired man smirked at them, a triumphant look in his eyes. Though it made Taiy sick to have to look at him, he couldn't seem to avert his gaze.

"Well, if it isn't Taiy…"

"_**Boris…"

* * *

**_

Taiy-Chan: Well, there you have it! Not too short, not too long! I really can't believe I'm updating this fast! Wow….

So, Boris-the-spider has finally shown up! What will happen in his encounter with Taiy? Will Taiy eat him alive? Or will he cut his head off?

See for yourself in the next chapter of…. BEYBLADE F FUSION!

Oh yeah, you ever wonder what the F stands for in the title? Well, a few people have guessed it right, but, if you can't figure it out, then you're just gonna have'ta wait till the end! HAHAHAHA!


	17. Killing

Taiy-Chan: Oh, my God! This is just unbelievable… I'm actually updating again…. Everyone cheer for me!

This will probably be the last update till the end of Christmas cause I have to start working on the F Fusion Christmas Side-story this week…

I wonder if I'll finish this chapter before the end of this week.

I dunno…. This chapter might be a little shorter than usual, but I really don't know because I haven't written it yet. But, if it is, sorry… Cause… Like… It has to be this way! And plus, at least I'm updating, right?

Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Killing

* * *

**_

"_**Boris."**_

Taiy tensed, slowly turning around, eyes slitted and glaring. He dimly sensed his team doing the same, the hatred in the air thick and heavy. The cold Russian wind nipped at their skin, tossing their hair into its gusts, as if coasting it to play with it. Black, red streaked hair blew in front of piercing, ice blue eyes as a figure stepped out from the trees' shadows.

Boris stood tall and met the hard glares, unaffected by their intensity. His purple hair was pure, and not a single strand of white was to be seen. A long, black coat fluttered around him, catching the wind and spreading out. Five burly body guards came out behind him, each carrying a heavy gun. Dressed in all black, the huge, ripped men puffed out their chests, daring any of the teens to make a move. Behind dark sunglasses, their beady eyes never left the younger teams standing before them. They sneered.

"It _has_ been a while, hasn't it?" Boris said.

He was met by silence, even his own team refusing to speak up. At this he smirked, his eyes red through the ever present mask upon his face. Yellow teeth were uncovered by chapped lips. Taiy mentally winced.

"Now, _that's _just gross."

"Surly you people have more manners than that, right?" the purple-haired man said in an all-too cheery voice.

Taiy growled and Boris turned to him, raising a questioning brow.

"Oh? And who do we have here?" the older man walked slowly over to the tense boy.

As he neared, Taiy resisted the urge to step back, away from the man, memories from long ago surfacing at the back of his mind. He stubbornly pushed them away, standing his ground and meeting Boris' stare with one of his own.

"If it isn't Taiy Viton. How have you been holding out?" Boris asked, lifting a pale hand to cup the dark haired boy's chin. "Ah yes, such a fine specimen."

Taiy hissed, jerking his head away from the older man's touch, his sharp fangs glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Now, now," Boris chided, "Is that a nice way to treat your creator? You should have more respect for me than that."

Taiy spat on the ground, glaring harshly at the man standing before him.

"You're not God." He snapped. "You didn't create me."

Boris just sighed, shaking his head.

"Soon, my dear Taiy, you will see that I am just as much as a father to you than you'll ever have in your pathetic life."

Taiy's eyes slitted, taking on a dangerous glint.

"Don't you dare go there, Boris." He said with so much venom that the guards nearly flinched.

"Go where? I didn't think I was going anywhere." Boris said, pretending to look lost.

Taiy clenched his hands into fists, sharp nails digging into pale skin, breaking through flesh. A thin trail of blood seeped slowly down his palm.

"Don't play stupid with me."

Boris smirked.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." He retorted.

Right on cue, the guards raised their guns, circling around the small group, surrounding them and preventing any means of escape.

That was when Taiy noticed that it had gone very silent. No longer could he hear the birds singing from the safety of their nests, no longer could he pick out the sound of the squirrels darting across the grass. He could no longer hear the distant shouts of the small children playing in the park nearby. Nothing moved, and the only sound was of their breathing and his own heart thumping in his chest.

Something was very wrong.

"This is not good…. Not good at all."

"_Tell me about it."_

"**Fuck that stupid Boris… How dare he-"**

"Kai, we'll think about that later. Right now, we have to come up with a way to get out of here without having to spill any blood."

"**Yes, and we don't know what kind of danger the Demolition Boys are in for being here in the first place."**

"Exactly."

"_Somehow, I don't think we can get out of this one without causing a few injuries… They have _guns_ guys. They're really serious this time."_

"**Either that or Boris is just being his paranoid little self. He really can't stand up for himself in a fair fight."**

"Well, either way, we have to end this… And fast."

"_Damn it, this was _not_ how I wanted to spend my afternoon."_

"**The feeling's mutual, Ray."**

"Shit! He's got us surrounded! How the fuck did they find us in the first place, anyways? Do you guys have any good ideas?"

"_I'm just as stumped as you."_

"Great. What about you, Kai?"

"**They must have followed the Demolition Boys… but… That doesn't make sense."**

"Yeah, because the Demo Boys would've been able to sense someone following them! So, how the hell…?"

"**Either this was all planned, or this is more complicated than we first thought. If the Demolition Boys didn't or weren't able to sense Boris following them… I agree with your first statement, Tala, this is not good. Not at all."**

"I know one word to sum it all up: Fuck."

"_That's one heck of a word, but you're right, Tala. This truly sucks."_

"**Damn it!"**

Taiy heard Tyson yell at the guards slowly closing in on them. He gritted his teeth, eyes darting around him, searching for some sort of opening, some sort of escape, but all he found were huge, black clad bodies blocking his way.

Boris saw him looking around, he sneered.

"That's right, Taiy. There is no way out this time."

Taiy turned to glare at the man, growling low in his throat. He caught Bryan's calculating gaze. Clear, lilac eyes narrowed as they met ice blue. The older boy suspected something.

"Does he recognize us?"

"**I damn well hope so; it'll make this whole thing so much easier."**

Boris circled around the distressed teen, looking him up and down. Taiy stood tall, refusing to let the man win. Over to the side, Tyson made a move to help him, but the blue haired boy stopped short when one of the guards held his gun to the world champion's temple. The loud boy's blues eyes widened and he froze. Taiy flashed him an apologetic look, felling as if this whole thing was somehow his fault.

"Yes, such a nice specimen. So perfect." Boris lifted Taiy's chin, staring deeply into the ice blue eyes. "Turned out much better than I ever expected."

Taiy flinched away from the touch, but was unable to move away when the guards advanced threateningly on his friends. He cursed silently under his breath. Boris chuckled.

"You can't do a thing, can you? All you can do is stand there, too afraid to move. What a poor little boy." The older man cooed teasingly.

Taiy growled in response, nails digging into cut skin, but the pain didn't seem to bother him, if anything, it just fuelled his anger.

"**He's trying to make us mad, to make us lose control of our emotions. That sneaky little bastard."**

Boris' grin grew wider, his hot breath tickling Taiy's face. The dark haired teen grimaced at the smell and tried to back away, but Boris' firm hold on his chin stopped him.

"Such a pretty face," He muttered, almost softly, "A man like you, Taiy, is only good for a couple of things. Only good to look at," Taiy's jaw tightened. "To manipulate, to brake…" Boris paused, letting his words sink in before he went on. "Only good to _use_."

Taiy's eyes slitted, pupils just a thin, dangerous line in his ice cold eyes. He growled loudly, showing off sharp, pointed fangs.

"That… That bastard!"

"_How can someone be so cruel! What did we ever do to deserve this!"_

"**Boris can be cruel; he can be very cruel, even more so that he is today. He takes pleasure seeing us suffer. It's sickening."**

"Damn it! He wants us to get mad!"

Someone gasp behind him, a small struggle ensuing before it was cut short, the world falling into a tense silence once again. All the while, the Demolition Boys stayed quiet and still, not making a noise, not moving an inch. But, if one looked closer, they would be able to see the strain on their muscles, clenched fists, their narrowed eyes the only thing giving away their anger.

Boris seemed to ignore everything else that was going on around him, for he continued his little speech, his sickening smile showing that he was enjoying every single second of it.

"It's no wonder that your life was so bad. You are so perfect that even you _parents_, your own _kin_ had to fuck you just to get a taste of your body." Boris hissed.

Taiy's vision bled red, his fists tightened, and his lip turned up in an almost animalistic growl. His eyes swirled with different colours, angry shades of red, black and blue flashing across thin pupils.

Boris's triumphant smirk was the last thing he saw before his vision blurred and his surroundings faded.

* * *

It was like watching a movie through glass. Horrifying images flashed across the pane, the person wanting to help so desperately, to save the people on the screen but not being able to do anything.

That's how Kai, Ray and Tala felt as they watched themselves… No, as they watched Taiy finally lose control of his emotions, his anger and hate.

He lashed out at Boris, seeming to forget the many guns pointed at his friends. The guards reacted almost instantly, jumping in front of their master and readying their guns, taking aim and firing.

Taiy faintly heard someone scream loudly, the sharp sound cutting through the silence around them. But he dodged the bullets with inhuman speed, ducking and leaping through the air, the surprised and scared looks on the guards' faces making him smile.

It was like the times when their minds merged during important, life-threatening battles, only, this time; they could see everything that happened, everything that they did, not just little clips, bits of memories that they had to put back together to figure out what occurred. No, they could see and only could watch as the scene unfolded before them. It was as if they were separated from their body and someone had taken their place. They couldn't control their limbs, couldn't shout a warning as the guards turned their guns towards their friends.

Taiy moved so fast he was just a blur to the onlookers. He charged at the black clad men, hitting one squarely in the chest with a hard kick, knocking the wind out of the big man. With a quick hand, he snatched the gun from the older man's hands and turned it on him, not even hesitating for one second before he pulled the trigger, blood spurting everywhere as the guard fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. Taiy didn't even spare the dead man a last look; he just smiled and turned to face the other men facing him, cocking the gun in his hands and taking quick aim.

All it took was four shots, four lazy pulls on the trigger, four seconds and four loud bangs and the guards were on the ground, bullets through their heads, dead.

And Taiy didn't even blink; his narrowed eyes dull. His grin just grew wider.

He turned to his team and they stumbled back in shock, eyes as wide as saucers, clutching onto each other for support. Taiy laughed at them.

"Why look so scared, I _am_ your friend, remember?" he mocked, stepping towards them.

He reloaded the gun in his hands, using one hand to ready it and point it at Tyson's head, right between his eyes. His friends stared at him with shock and horror as his finger slowly closed on the trigger.

"…Taiy?" it was a whisper of one word, but at its sound, Taiy froze and slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. He barely registered his team's sigh of relief.

Bryan stood before him, Spencer and Ian standing behind him. He was looking at Taiy intently, eyes locked with his as if searching his soul for an answer.

"What… are you doing?" he asked quietly, his face betraying nothing of his emotions but his eyes flickering with something that the dark haired blader couldn't quite place.

Taiy stopped short at Bryan's words, standing as if rooted to the spot. After a couple of tense seconds, his arm fell limply to his side and the smoking gun dropped to the ground, the sound of it colliding with the ground the only thing breaking the silence that had descended on the group.

Then, it all came crashing down on him.

Taiy fell to his knees, black hair falling around him. His light skin paled even more and his eyes slowly regained their usual life, but they were soon glossy with tears. Dark bangs fell over his eyes and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

His eyes scanned over the dead bodies around him, the blood that stained the dying grass, his team and his friends huddled together a few feet away. He had done all of this. But, at the same time, he hadn't.

Gritting his teeth together, the mixed boy fought off the tears blurring his vision. What had he done?

"Where…" he choked on his tears, swallowing before continuing. "Where did he go…?"

Knowing whom he was referring to, Bryan shrugged.

"Got away during the fight." He said.

Taiy's jaw tightened and he slammed his fist into the ground, the earth cracking under his hand.

"Damn it…" he cursed, a small sob escaping from him. "Damn it…" he punched the ground again, breath coming out in short gasps as he tried to hold back the anguished cries in his throat.

He let him get away. After all that, he let him get away. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have been so stupid!

Tears threatened to leak from the corners of his ice blue eyes and his friends slowly got to their feet, hesitantly making their way over to their fallen comrade.

"…Taiy?" Hilary whispered, kneeling down beside the dark haired teen.

The said blader didn't offer any answer in return. Taiy ground his teeth together, waves of guilt nearly drowning him.

Hilary bit her lip and glanced at Max, but the blond looked just as lost as she did. So much had happened in such little time and it had finally caught up to them.

Taiy felt his body grow weak as his mind grew tired. His eyes drooped as his body began to feel limp. His friends watched him with concern but he could offer them no reassurance for he had none himself.

As the first tear rolled down his painted cheek, all that was left of his energy seeped out of him with it and he could no longer hold them back…

The carefully built walls in Taiy's mind crumbled and all of the memories came rushing back with every sob that escaped him, with every tear that fell from lifeless, ice blue eyes.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: OMG! I actually finished it in one day! Can you believe this! Well, at least now you guys can't be mad at me for leaving you hanging for too long!

Mind you, I did end this chapter with a cliffy as well…

But I always do that! Or at least most of the time!

That chapter actually was longer that I expected! Yay for us!

So, look out for the Christmas-themed side story of this fic on Christmas Day! Or at least around that time!

You know you want to click that nice, pretty purple button down at your left and leave me a nice review, don't you? Come on!

Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to survive the last couple weeks of school before Christmas holidays! See you guys then! Cheerio!


	18. Hurting

Taiy-Chan: And I finally decide to update. Go me. Hope you guys all enjoyed my Christmas fic! (Wink, wink) Did everyone have an awesome Christmas/Holiday? I sure did. Woot, woot. So here's the much awaited (or so I hope) 18th chapter. Only two/maybe three chapters left to go!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Nuh uh.

BTW, after I'm done this story, I'm moving on to Because of You. Once I'm about done that, I'll be starting Of Maniacs and Killers-check out my bio page for the summary. I've also come up with another idea of a little ficcy for after/during the time of writing Of Maniacs and Killers. I got the idea from a show on Teletoon about a guy who 'accidentally' clones himself and his other self just happens to be the total opposite of him. I'm going to use Kai in that one. So stay tuned for that summary!

Also, thanks to everyone that checked out and reviewed the Beyblade F Fusion Christmas Side Fic I wrote. You guys are the best!

Anyways, I'm now, officially, done! On with the chapter!

**Flashbacks are in bold.

* * *

**

**Beyblade F Fusion Chapter 18**

_**Hurting

* * *

**_

**A small boy skipped up the stone pathway of his Russian home, humming a happy tune under his breath. His school bag was slung over his right shoulder, his two-toned hair bouncing with him as he made his way up the marble steps. Today was his birthday and he was turning seven. Mom and dad had told him that a surprise was waiting for him when he got home. He couldn't wait.**

**Running up the last couple of steps to his front door, he reached up and turned the gold knob, just barely tall enough to peak into the high mailbox by his door to check for any presents from distant relatives. When finding no packages addressed to him, young Kai shrugged and grabbled the other envelopes in the metal box. Pulling the large wooden doors opened, he stepped into the house.**

**The large mansion was quiet inside. Kai looked suspiciously around, slowly taking off his shoes and dropping his school bag on the floor beside them. Glancing down, he spotted his parents' shoes and smiled. They must be waiting for him.**

**Bouncing towards the living room, Kai grinned from ear to ear, he couldn't wait to find out what his present was!**

**But he stopped short in the living room doorway and his crimson eyes widened in shock. **

**There were big men, so much taller than him, standing in front of him, blocking his view of the room. They were all dressed in black, heavy firearms resting in their arms. Kai let out a small gasp and stumbled back a step, blood red eyes frantically searching through the strangers for a familiar face.**

**He sighed with relief when he spotted long, glossing silver hair.**

"**G…" he swallowed, fighting to get over his shock. "Grandfather?" he said shakily.**

**But the tall man didn't seem to hear Kai's voice. The small boy frowned and cautiously stepped closer to his relative, moving around the other bodies and making his way to the front of the group. The young boy froze, a small hand whipping up to cover his mouth, muffling an anguished cry.**

"**M… Mommy! Daddy!" Kai ran over to his fallen parents, stumbling on the carpet in his haste, the strangers around him forgotten. Dropping to his knees between them, he took their hands, wincing at the ice cold skin that greeted him.**

"**Mommy… Daddy… Wake up…" Tears started pouring down his face, large, crimson eyes flooded with emotion. He shut them tightly; rivers of sadness streaking down his cheeks. "Wake up!" he bent over his mother, grabbing a fist full of her blood-stained shirt. The small boy held on tightly to the woman, sobbing. **

**He pulled back to look at his mother's face, reaching an unsteady hand up to brush blue locks from her pale face. His eyes caught on something and his gaze fell to her right hand. Opening up her closed hand, he found a small box, wrapped in green paper. Kai picked it up carefully, turning over the tiny card taped on the top.**

"**To Kai…" he read quietly. "Happy birthday… Love Mom and Dad…" the young boy let out a chocked sob, red eyes once again drifting over his parents' lifeless bodies. **

**Unwrapping the gift slowly, he let the coloured paper fall to the stained ground. With a trembling hand, he took the lid off the box, dropping it beside him.**

**Between crispy white paper, Kai found a dark blue blade with the word: 'Dranzer' written on its side. A picture of a magnificent phoenix stared back at him. Kai let the box fall to the carpet as he took the blade in his hand.**

"**Dranzer…" he whispered, clutching the blade tighter in his small hand.**

**Suddenly, he was roughly pulled to his feet, a large hand gripping the back of his shirt. Kai let out a surprised yelp, scrambling up.**

**His grandfather sneered at him, turning to inspect the gun held in his wrinkled hand. Kai's eyes widened. Voltaire met his grandson's gaze once again, smirking cruelly.**

"**They were never much use to me anyways." He said, pocketing the deadly weapon.**

**Kai's anger flared and he struggled wildly against the strong hands holding him back.**

"**You killed them!" he screamed, tears of sorrow and hate falling from crimson pools. "You killed my parents!"**

**Voltaire smiled sickly.**

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

"**How could you! I hate you! You….. You…." Too young to know how to express his anger, Kai stuttered. "You sick old man…." He finished finally.**

**But his grandfather just laughed, motioning to the guards around him.**

"**Take him to the car."**

**Kai's eyes darted around the room in panic and he struggled harder when the men pulled him forwards. As they past Voltaire, Kai lashed out.**

"**I'm not going with you anywhere! I'm going to call the police… And… And…. They'll kill you!" he screamed, yanking one of his arms free and punching his only remaining relative in the stomach.**

**Voltaire doubled over and the man restraining Kai slapped the small boy so hard he fell to the ground at his grandfather's feet.**

"**I have no one…" Kai whispered, tears falling onto the carpet that his hands clutched so desperately now. "I have no one left…" his eyes fell on the beyblade in his left hand and he held it tighter. "They won't take you away from me… Ever…" he vowed quietly, clutching Dranzer to his chest.**

"_**I….. I'm scared of the dark…. So scared of the dark... Someone… Help me… I don't want to be left alone…"

* * *

**_

Taiy jolted awake, the thin, white sheets twisted around him, sweat trickled down from his forehead to the pillow his head rested on. He untangled one of his hands from the sheets, shakily brining it up to touch his cheeks. He had been crying.

Gasping for lost breath, the distressed teen pulled himself into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands. Calming his heartbeat, he waited until his breathing returned normal, trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry any more.

But the tears wouldn't stop; it was like an endless flow of sadness that had been locked away for many years. The dark haired blader hunched over, trembling hands frantically wiping his wet eyes.

Finally, he looked up, ice blue eyes glancing around him. Taiy was back in his room in the hotel. He frowned. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Boris and his lackeys. What had happened after that?

The distressed boy pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on top of them. He buried his face in his hands, muffling chocked sobs and the little cries that escaped him.

Where had his control gone? Where had his composure left to? Why couldn't he seem to stop crying! Why couldn't he just stop remembering?

A loud sob wracked his lithe frame and his hand quickly came up to cover his mouth. His eyes snapped to the closed door, hoping that none of his team mates had heard him. Taiy ignored the small part of him that wished that they did.

Taiy let out a heavy sigh, his head falling on top of his arms once again. No, no one ever came. Even if they did hear, they never came to help him, to see if he was okay. It was always like this. Fate just wanted him to be left alone, but he hated being alone.

"Damn, why the hell is everything going wrong?"

"**Nothing ever goes right."**

"….That's….. Just what we were trained to think…."

"**Then why is it always true?"**

"_Nothing is…ever etched in stone. Our future isn't planned out for us."_

A loud knock on polished wood snapped Taiy out of his dark thoughts. Jumping slightly, he uncurled himself and quickly dried his eyes on his long sleeve.

"C…. Come in." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hilary peeked her head around the door, smiling slightly at seeing Taiy awake. She turned around and said something to a person behind her. Hilary opened the door wider, stepping into the large room. Tyson and Max followed behind her, looking down.

"You feeling better, Taiy?" the brunette asked.

Taiy nodded, untangling the covers around him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Just a bit… Tired…" the dark haired boy admitted.

Hilary shook her head.

"I should think so, you fainted from exhaustion back there." She said, coming to his bed to sit on the edge. "You really pushed yourself today."

Taiy just shrugged, pushing himself to his feet, swaying slightly. As he looked around the room, he frowned.

"Where's Kenny?" he asked.

"He went to check the schedule for the finals tomorrow." Max answered for him, smiling at the tired boy. "He thinks that it will probably be in the afternoon."

Taiy nodded and stretched, he felt as if he slept for days. Cracking his back with a blessed sigh, he turned away from his friends.

"I think I'll go have a shower now." He said, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Hilary stood, straightening her clothes and turning to Max and Tyson.

"Come on, you two! Let's go! We have to order dinner, remember?" immediately, Tyson's eyes lit up and he bounced out of the room.

"Hilary! Max! Hurry up! I'm starving!" he called from the hallway.

The two rolled their eyes and followed their bottomless-pit of a friend out of the room, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Taiy sighed as he stepped into the shower, his clothes lying, discarded on the floor. Content under the hot spray of water, Taiy lent back against the cool tile walls, lost in thought.

"Today felt as if it lasted forever."

"_I can agree with you on that one. So many things happened! I don't know about you guys, but I sure felt overwhelmed."_

"**We can't even get a normal, boring day. It seems like there hasn't been one day so far, during this tournament, that all we did was sit on our ass and do nothing."**

"Well, what about the plane ride from Canada to here? All we did was sit on our ass and sleep."

"**Yeah, well, we couldn't do anything else, now could we?"**

"You got a point."

"**I know."**

"Cocky bastard."

"**Thank you."**

"_You two, stop arguing."_

"This is how we express our love, Ray."

"**No it isn't."**

"Yes it is."

"**This is the first time I've ever heard of me loving you."**

"What! Kai! That's mean!"

"**Che. I'm not supposed to be nice."**

"You asshole."

"**Hn."**

"_Oh… My God…."_

"What?"

"_I think this is the first time that Kai has said 'hn'! Like, in our whole time together, he hasn't said it up until now! Wow! That must be a record! Kai, I didn't know you had it in you, buddy! Congrats!"_

"…**..Right… Whatever."**

"Oh my God! Ray's right! Kai, you should win a medal or something! Great job, man! I'm so proud of you."

"**Just shut up, both of you."**

"Geeze, no need to get so uptight."

"_Tala."_

Taiy sighed as he stared at the opposite wall, eyes drooping and glazed over. So many things had come back that day. Things that he didn't really want to remember. It was hard acting like the memories had never come back.

Turning his face towards the warm spray, Taiy closed his eyes, blocking out everything except for the comforting water and lazy steam surrounding him. He just wanted everything to stop, to just disappear.

"_Whoa, we're getting pruney… We should get out soon."_

But Ray was met with silence, broken by the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor of the shower.

"_Guys?"_

Taiy just wanted everything to leave him alone. It was hurting him andthe past never seemed to cease haunting him.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

"**Pack your bags, son. We're going on a trip."**

**Young Tala looked up at his father with big, ice blue eyes. Where were they going? Were they going to visit Grandma? Were they going to go to the amusement park? To see a play in the theatre! **

**Tala scrambled to his feet, running to his room to do as his father said. It wasn't every day that his parents had time for him. Usually, they were busy with work, or busy with each other, and it was weeks until they said even a word to him. **

**But it didn't bother Tala, not that much. It was only at night, when he didn't have anything to distract him, that the loneliness kicked in. But it was okay, he had Natalie, the Nana that father and mother got for him since they had no time to take care of him.**

**Tala loved Natalie. Though she was old, she always had the energy to take him to the park, or to play games with him. She was his one and only friend, but she made up for the times when he was left alone with no one to turn to. Natalie made Tala forget by playing games and entertaining the small boy.**

**But today, Natalie wasn't at work. Tala's parents had told her that she never had to come back, but the young red head didn't know this yet. He was too busy looking forward to the big trip that his family was going on.**

**In Tala's eyes, they were going to spend every second of every day together, laughing and making up for all of the times that they couldn't be together. Everything would turn out better, and Tala wouldn't have to worry about being left alone any longer.**

**But Tala was disappointed. Boarding a fast train to take to their unknown destination, the excitement slowly began to wear off, and Tala was left bored, staring, with glazed eyes, out the train's window, silently watching the scenery roll by.**

**And his parents hadn't said a word to him since his father had told him to pack his bags. They never spoke to him once, never turned to meet his eye or give him a hug. But Tala refused to dwell on these dark thoughts, determined that it would all get better once they got off the train. Maybe they were just as bored as he was.**

**Finally, the train stopped and Tala's family stepped from the train, much to Tala's relief. They were in Moscow, Russia and the air was as cold as if always was in the wintry country. Tala smiled as he breathed in the sharp, fresh air.**

**Tala's parents pulled him along as they made their way through the busy city, not stopping for dinner, or pausing to shop. They just kept walking, not looking back or telling their young boy just where they were headed.**

**Tala was confused. Weren't they supposed to be checking into a magnificent hotel? Wasn't his mommy supposed to turn around and give him a big hug and a kiss, apologizing for never being there for him? Wasn't his daddy supposed to pat him affectionately on the head, ruffling his red hair and smiling down at him? Why were they just ignoring him? Tala's smile disappeared. Why were they acting like they always did…?**

**He couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand just being dragged along through a strange city, passing strange people and places that he never saw before. He hated it. He hated being treated like he wasn't worth their time. He felt like he wasn't good for anything, like he did something wrong. **

**But Tala knew he didn't.**

"**Mommy?" he said softly, tugging on his parent's sleeve. **

"**Oh, please be quiet, Tala. We're almost there." His mother snapped, yanking her coat away from her son's hand.**

**Tala felt tears well in his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting to seem weak in front of his parents. Like she said, they were almost there. Wherever 'there' was, Tala was sure everything would turn out fine once they arrived.**

**His parents finally came to a stop in front of tall, iron gates. Tala looked up with huge eyes at the building before him, a shiver crawling up his spine that was not from the cold. **

**The gates were high and pointed, menacingly guarding the other side. A long, tall building stood behind a flat stretch of snow. Bare trees stood by the fence, their thin branches swaying in the wind.**

**Cold fear seeped into the young boy's heart, the urge to run away almost too great. He tugged on his mother's hand, trying to draw her back, away from the gates, trying to get her to tell him that this isn't where they were headed.**

**But his mom just pulled her hand from Tala's weak grip and pushed the gates open, not looking back once. Tala turned his fearful eyes to his father, silently pleading. Suddenly, he was yanked forward by the scuff of his shirt, his father pulling him along through the tall gates and Tala didn't have the heart to struggle.**

**Once inside the ominous building, Tala's parents met a big man with purple hair and a mask covering half of his face. When Tala tried to hide behind his father's legs, his parent just pushed him forwards to face the stranger.**

"**Tala, this is Boris Balcov." His dad said. "You will be staying with him here in the Abby for a while." **

Tala turned to face his parents.

"**Where're you going?" he asked in a small voice, not wanting to be separated from his parents that he barely saw already.**

"**Away. We have to take care of some business. We'll be back soon." Was all his parents offered to him for reassurance.**

**And they left, leaving Tala with Boris and nowhere to go, stuck at the Abby until his parents came back like they said they would.**

**But they never did.

* * *

**

Taiy opened bleary eyes, blinking as the water hit his face. He felt tired, more tired than he had ever been in his life. But things were only just starting for him.

The next day, Taiy and his team would be going up against the Demolition Boys and they would not only be fighting for the renewed title of World Champions, but they would be fighting for the answers they were so desperately looking for.

Taiy's story was coming to the climax, and there was nothing he could do but try and get through it, to survive whatever was thrown at him and strike back with double the strength. All he could do was hope and pray that he'd come out alive.

Because it was hurting him. The past that he had tried so hard to forget was like a nagging pain in the back of his mind, not letting him live a day without regretting it. But he had to keep on fighting, for he hated being alone with no one but the wind to comfort him.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Holy. Fuck. That was one monster of a chapter, at least to me it was. I really didn't expect it to be so long! Hehe…

Anyways, yeah, this story is coming to a close. Basically two more chapters left plus the epilogue and we're done. I hope you guys will stay with me to the end of this story and never forget about reading it, cause I know that I sure will miss writing it…

I'll update as soon as I can, but keep in mind that, for me, exams are coming up once school starts again, so updating might be a bit slower than usual. But, by February everything should be back to normal, so I'll try to update sometime before that, okay?

If I don't just be patient, okay?

Thanks for everything you guys! 300 reviews! Woot!

Adios amigos!


	19. Planning

Taiy-Chan: Oh my God! This is the second last full chapter… Man, I think I'm getting teary! NOT! I'm still trying to figure out what's going down in this chapter. Lol. Let's see what I can do, ne?

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing. She also doesn't own the song that Tala decides to sing; Anyway You Want It. Rise Against owns that song and no one else.

Thanks to all for your reviews! I turn them into typing and thinking fuel! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Planning

* * *

**_

"Taiy? Taiy! You in there, buddy?" Tyson's loud voice drifted through the closed door of the bathroom.

Taiy grumbled to himself, carefully turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. Swaying on his feet, he was quick to regain his balance, grabbing a fluffy, white towel from its rack. The dark haired boy sighed as he dried himself, eyes drooping and movements slow and heavy. He never felt more tired in his life.

"Taiy!" Tyson screamed, making Taiy jump.

Nearly awake now, Taiy was quick to answer.

"I'm coming, Tyson! What do you want, anyways?" he demanded.

"Uh, well, Chief wants to brief us about the final match tomorrow. It's already 10:00pm but he wants us in bed soon. With Hilary backing him up, I don't think we have a choice in the matter, so hurry up before she eats us all!"

Taiy chuckled as he listened to the retreating steps of his team mate and friend. Trust Tyson to always be able to break his foul mood.

Shaking his head, the mixed teen tied the towel around his waist, reaching over the sink to rub the fog from the glass mirror above it. Glancing at his reflection, he sighed heavily.

"I look like shit." He said bluntly to his twin image, half expecting it to answer.

When he was met with silence, Taiy sighed again and fixed his hair, trying to make it look at least a bit more decent. When he looked more presentable, he headed for his room, bare feet making not a sound on the tiled floor.

Pulling on loose, black pants and a shirt that was probably more than a couple sizes too big, Taiy made his way to the main part of the Bladebreakers' hotel room, following the voices of his team mates.

They looked up when he entered the room, greeting him before they turned back to Kenny. Taiy leant against the wall, arms folded over his chest, a pose he hadn't done for what seemed like a long time. It closed him off from the others around him and gave him room to think.

"Okay," Kenny started, pushing his glasses up. "Tomorrow we will be facing the Demolition Boys in the finals of the tournament this year. We have to be at the stadium by 1:00pm tomorrow. Right now, we have to decide who's going to battle when." The brunette explained.

Hilary nodded.

"You've all went up against the Demo Boys before, so you all know how they fight. But," she glanced at Taiy who felt her gaze and looked up. "We don't know if this battle is going to be rigged like the first time."

Taiy closed his eyes again, sighing.

"Because the Demolition Boys are still under Boris' power, we should expect some cheating." He said.

Kenny nodded.

"Hey!" Tyson cried. "Let's not get hasty here! We've dealt with them before and beat them even though the battle was rigged! We can do it again!" he said confidently.

"And," Max added. "You never know, they might not cheat this time around."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"With Boris still in the game, I wouldn't count on it, Maxie." He deadpanned.

The blue eyed boy just shrugged.

"So, who is going to battle first?" Kenny asked, looking around the team.

Taiy shifted slightly from his position leaning on the wall, an inner battle going on in his mind.

"I want to battle Bryan."

"**Same here."**

"_But, how do you know we're going to get to face him? I seriously doubt that Kenny has the order that the Demolition boys are going to be fighting in."_

"**Yes, that's true. But we can guess."**

"Kai's right."

"_What do you mean? How can we guess who's going to play who?"_

"With Tala gone from the team, Bryan most likely took over the title as captain. Knowing Boris, he's going to get Bryan to go last."

"_I see."_

"**Would you have a problem with going against Bryan again, Ray?"**

"_Why would I? I want to face him again now that I know he's not a complete maniac."_

"You've got that right. Though he is pretty close to being a lunatic, Bryan is still walking on the thin line that is called sane. I say that that line is too hard to walk on, so I just do my own thing."

"**Meaning that you're the insane one."**

"Right you are, Watson."

"**Point proven. I officially end this debate. Knock, knock."**

"'Knock, knock'? What's that supposed to be?"  


"**Well, it's not like I can actually mime me whacking one of those wooden hammers on a desk, now can I?"**

"And you say I'm the weird one."

"**I'm not weird; I just hang out with you too much."**

"_You both are insane."_

"And you're not? Look who's the one that nearly committed suicide over lost cookies! How sad is that?"

"_Those were good cookies!"_

"You are insane, Ray, just face it!"

"_I'm not insane!"_

"Yes you are."

"_No, I'm not!"_

"Yes you are!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Taiy suddenly shouted, causing his team to jump and snap their heads around to stare at him.

The dark haired boy fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"You're _both_ insane, both of you…" he muttered to himself, rocking back and forth on his heels.

His friends sweatdropped, slowly backing away from the distressed teen. They could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

Finally getting back his control, Taiy straightened, coughing slightly, a light blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"I… I'm okay…" he muttered, leaning back against the wall.

The other Bladebreakers just nodded, not wanting to find out what made the usually composed blader to freak out like that.

"Anyways," Max said after a moment of silence. "I guess I can go first, if no one else wants to." He said.

Kenny nodded, turning to Taiy and Tyson.

"So," he said. "Who's going to go second and who last?" he questioned, already dreading the reaction from both teens.

"I want to battle Bryan." Taiy said. "We might be able to get some answers from him while we fight."

Kenny thought about this for a moment, brows furrowing in concentration. He tapped the coffee table in front of the couch, deep in thought.

"You better go last, then." He decided. "Since Bryan is now the captain of the Demolition Boys, Boris will, most likely, play him at the very end."

"Damn it!" Tyson huffed. "Now I can't go last, _again_." He complained.

Taiy rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to blade if you don't want to." He snapped.

"That's not what I meant." Tyson grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Hilary sighed in exasperation.

"Stop acting like a kid, Tyson. If you and Max win both of your battles, Taiy might not have to blade at all." She reasoned.

Tyson thought this over before shrugging, sitting up a bit straighter.

Taiy resisted the urge to shake his head. There was only a very slim chance that both Max and Tyson would win their battles. Very slim.

"So," Hilary said cheerfully, getting to her feet and clapping her hands. "Now that that's figured out, we all better get to bed; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The group of teens nodded their agreement and headed for their rooms, calling their goodnights to one another as they parted ways into their separate rooms.

Taiy slipped into his bed, sinking into the mattress and bunching the covers around him. He felt tired, very tired. He knew that the moment he closed his eyes, he'd be gone. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he stubbornly fought to stay awake.

"_Tomorrow's match shall be interesting."_

"Yeah. Do you suppose we'll get to have a little… Chat with Boris?"

"**I highly doubt it, we wouldn't have any time to go and find him. Right when we get there, we'll have to stay with the team and prep for the match."**

"True, true."

"_I've got a bad feeling about the finals, though."_

"Ray, you always have a bad feeling about every match we go into!"

"_And have I ever been wrong?"_

"No…."

"_My point exactly."_

"**Ray's right. We have to be ready for anything tomorrow. Though I hate so say it, our minds will probably fuse again."**

"That sucks."

"**Sure does. Even though that means we probably have a better chance of winning, it also brings back the nagging feeling that we might not be able to separate again."**

"_I know. That thought scares me and I'm not kidding."_

"The feeling's mutual, Ray."

"**We've been through worse things. We can fight this and get through it."**

"And come out looking even better than ever!"

"_**Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_

Taiy stood in front of his room's full length mirror, looking at himself with a narrowed eye. He was wearing his usual dark outfit. Near black jeans, a dark, fitting t-shirt and pitch black gloves. His attire brought out his ice blue eyes and pale face even more and his red streaks seemed to jump out at you from all the black surrounding it.

Giving his reflection thumbs up and a wink, Taiy turned for the door.

"_Were you born on a Monday, Tala?"_

"I have no clue what so ever. Why?

"_Because there's this saying that Monday born people are very vain."_

"**Ha! It fits Tala perfectly."**

"I take that as an insult, Ray."

"_I was just asking."_

"Humph…"

Taiy met his team in the main room of the hotel and they headed out for the lobby. Once there, they exited the building to stand by the sidewalk, waiting for their ride.

After waiting for five minutes with still no sign of the BBA Bus in sight, the Bladebreakers were getting impatient.

"Oh, you guys?" Kenny said, suddenly, adjusting his hold on his laptop.

"What…" his friends eyed his suspiciously.

"Uh, well…" the small brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you, we have to walk to the stadium because the BBA Buses got buried under the snow we got last night." Kenny explained, bracing himself for his team's reaction to the news.

Tyson gaped at him.

"You mean… we have to walk, on our own two feet, all the way to the stadium!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

Kenny winced.

"Yes…"

Tyson fell down heavily on his knees.

"It's too much work! We will die before we reach the stadium!" the blue haired boy gasped as a sudden thought hit him. "I'm going to loose calories! NO!"

Hilary sweatdropped.

"And… Why is that a bad thing?" she deadpanned.

Tyson turned to her, eyes wide and unfocused.

"B… Because! Heavier people are harder to kidnap!"

Max sighed.

"Really…" he muttered, shaking his head.

Taiy scoffed.

"Well then, we'll get you a shirt that says 'I beat anorexia' and be done with it." He drawled, smirking.

Tyson glared at him, jumping to his feet. He pointed an accusing finger at the taller boy, narrowing his eyes.

"Just because you have more stamina than us mortals, Taiy, doesn't mean that you can make fun of us!" the distressed teen cried.

Taiy sighed as well.

"The stadium is only two blocks from the hotel, Tyson." He growled. His patience was running thin with this lazy boy.

Tyson gasped.

"Two whole blocks!"

Eventually, the Bladebreakers dragged their team mate out onto the street, heading in the direction of the huge stadium the Beyblade Championships were set to be held at. At the last intersection, our heroes decided that it would be easier to just j-walk that go all the way down to the next stop lights. Standing on the curb as many cars zoomed by, they waited for an opening.

Taiy stood there patiently, tapping his leg in time with the song he sang mentally. What? He couldn't help it. It was stuck in his head!

"Anyway you want it, _that's_ the way you need it! Anyway you waaannt it! Dodododododododo!"

"**Oh God, Tala. Don't get that stuck in our head.**

"_It's too late for that, Kai. When Tala starts singing a song, he doesn't stop right away. Actually, he doesn't stop until we're asleep!"_

"**Great. We're going to be battling maybe the hardest match of our lives and all we'll be able to think about is…."**

"She loves to dance! She loves to sing! She does everything! Dodododododododo!"

"…**That…."**

"_I pity us, Kai."_

The dark haired teen sighed, glancing up at the now, seemingly, clear road. Standing up straighter, he punched the air in determination.

"Let's go!" he shouted, running across the street.

"**What the hell are we doing?"**

"_Uh…"_

"Anyway you want it, _that's _the way you need it! Anyway you waaannt it!"

"_I dunno…."_

"**Wait… Is the other side of the road clear!"**

Taiy moved fast and quickly made it halfway across the big street, nearly at the yellow line separating the different lanes.

"TAIY!"

The ice blue eyed boy stopped suddenly when his name was called, looking over his shoulder to stare at his friends. Their eyes were wide with fear and Hilary was nearly chocking Kenny in her panic. Taiy raised a fine brow and turned back around, only to step back suddenly when the cars from the other side of the street whooshed past him, his black hair flying up in the air.

"Oops…" he muttered running back to his team. He just reached them when the cars on their side starting passing once again.

The mixed teen heard his friends let out a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing, Taiy!" Hilary screeched, finally letting go of her hold on Kenny. "You almost were _killed_!"

Taiy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. Kind of stupid, huh? I'd hate to die that way…" he said, laughing nervously.

Hilary pulled at her brown locks.

"Why the hell did you run across the street with the other side wasn't clear?" she demanded.

"_**TALA!"**_

"What?"

"**You nearly killed us!"**

"What do you mean! All I was doing was innocently singing, nothing more."

"_That's exactly it! With one-third of our brain concentrating on a song and the other two-third trying to make that one-third shut up, we weren't thinking straight!"  
_

"Don't blame the song! It's a good song!"

"**Whatever! We have to get to the stadium! Let's continue this argument another time, okay!"**

"_Fine."_

Taiy shook his head at his friends, not wanting to explain what was going on in his mind at the moment. The other Bladebreakers nodded, eyeing the dark haired teen suspiciously as they crossed the now completely clear street. Reaching the other side, they quickly made their way to the stadium, getting to the large doors just as DJ Jazzman's voice rang through the stadium's speakers.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Beyblade World Championship finals! My name is DJ Jazzman and I will be your host this afternoon! The finals will start in five minutes!"

The Bladebreakers distantly heard the crowd cheering. Taiy frowned, ice blue eyes scanning the empty hall around them before he relaxed. He turned to his team, glancing at each one of them seriously.

"This is it, guys." He said quietly as they huddled around them. "We have once chance at this, understand?" At their nod, Taiy continued. "We all know Boris and his tricks well enough now, but this time it's different. We won't only have to look out for the other team, but you guys will have to look out for me as well." At his team's confused expressions, he sighed. "Every time, so far, that I've gone into an important match, my mind, as in Ray, Tala and Kai, has fused together. It undoubtedly will happen this time too." Taiy's ice blue eyes bored into his friends'. "Stop the match if something goes wrong, alright?"

As the other Bladebreakers murmured their agreement, Taiy let out a breath, turning to look towards the large, metal doors that lead to the centre of the stadium.

"We have to be ready for anything."

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Well, I decided to end it there. Originally, this was supposed to be the second last chapter, but it ended up being longer than I first expected it. And since I owe you guys an update this month, I decided to split the chapter in two. Though I don't have the other half done, hopefully I will before Valentine's Day.

So, you guys are lucky, this story will last one chapter longer than planned! Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm glad you said that you'll miss this story when it's over! It makes me feel loved.

But don't leave me when this is over! Look out for maybe some side-fics if I get the urge to do so and some new works, okay?

Leave me something more interesting than Taiy exotic dancing while singing "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt"!


	20. Mind Merge III

Taiy-Chan: Okay, I'm gonna get my ass into gear and write the next chapter, starting now. Even if I only get the Author's Note done today. It's been hanging around in the back of my mind, like a little voice whispering: "You still have to write that chapter… You said you'd get it up before Valentine's Day." SO FUCK! I can't stand that little voice any longer, so here is the next and third last chapter of Beyblade F Fusion!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade and is not making any profit out of this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (hugs and kisses), you guys make my day!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Mind Merge III

* * *

**

Taiy took a deep breath, controlling the raging emotions inside him and schooling his perfect features into an unreadable mask. He had a feeling that this match would be the hardest of his life.

The Bladebreakers walked through the deserted hallways, heading towards the stadium. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and not one of them spoke, relishing in the silence around them for a little longer. They pushed open the doors to the main room where all the fans were waiting and that silence was broken completely by the loud chorus of the crowd's applause.

"Hoo, man. They sure are excited."

"_What did you expect? This is the final match of the tournament."_

"Yeah, but it still kinda gives me a jolt, you know? All those people out there are rooting for you and putting their whole being into cheering you on, it's… Amazing."

"_I get what you mean; it makes the adrenaline start pumping, eh?"_

"Hell ya."

"**We have to be careful. This isn't just any match. Boris is still out there."**

"Yeah, and closer than we think, it seems."

Taiy looked up, his ice blue eyes focused on the opposite side of the stadium. The Demolition Boys were standing by their team's bench, listening with expressionless features as Boris talked to them. Taiy growled, ignoring the crowd's loud claps and smiles.

Boris must have felt his gaze, for he stopped his speech short to turn and lock eyes with Taiy. The mixed blader's eyes narrowed dangerously as the purple haired main simple smiled at him, a twisted, promising smile.

"**He's planning something." **

"Oh…. Oh Kai, look."

Taiy's mind was filled with dread as his piercing eyes left Boris' to travel over the Russian team's forms. His eyes widened and his shoulders tensed as he sucked in a sharp gasp.

"_What… What happened?"_

From the eyes of an innocent stranger, the Demolition Boys looked fine, nothing was out of place. But to Tala and Kai's eyes, everything was wrong.

Spencer was slouching, something that he never allowed himself to do before. His usually shining blond hair was duller and his lips were set in a firm line as Boris turned his attention back to them. Bryan's eyes were glassy, as if he had tuned out the older man and was lost in his own troubling thoughts. His hair was longer than before, something that Taiy had failed to notice in their last encounters. The lilac strands had been pulled back in a loose pony tail, but stray locks fell forward to frame his face. Bryan looked as if he was purposely distancing himself from the world, and his whole body was tense.

Taiy frowned.

Bryan was standing straight, but to anyone with sharp eyes, one could see that he was leaning slightly to the left.

"**He's favouring his right leg. This is not good."**

"Just what the hell did Boris do to him after our little encounter in the woods?"

"_I don't know you guys, but it looks pretty bad. I'm not used to looking at things so closely and I can still pick out the small hints that the Demolition Boys aren't feeling as good as they should be."_

"**Shit. You guys…. Look at Ian."**

Taiy's blue eyes settled on Ian's form last and his hands clenched into fists at the state of the shorter boy. Ian's short hair was more unruly than usual and it was obvious that he was in pain. He was leaning slightly on Spencer and his eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried in vain to keep the pain from showing. Taiy could see the various cuts and bruises forming on his bare arms as the young boy held himself with them, biting his lip and fighting back the tears in his large eyes.

Rage welled through him as Taiy ripped his eyes away, not able to take it any longer. Those were his _friends_ over there. They were hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. The worst thing though was that he might hurt them himself. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away and Taiy knew what it was. It was dread. His body knew that his mind would merge again, and when that happened, no one was safe from him, not even his closest friends.

Nails dug into his palms as sheer helplessness tore through him. He could just refuse to participate in the match, but that would mean giving up the chance to claim the title of World Championships again, it would mean letting his team down after they got so far already. Taiy clenched his eyes shut in frustration. What was he supposed to do!

"Okay everyone, it looks like this match is about to start!" Jazzman announced to the crowd. "Are you guys ready for this!"

The crowd answered loudly, cheering and clapping their enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Jazzman shouted, smiling brightly. "May I introduce to you, the finalists of this year's Beyblade World Championships?"

Tyson and Max waved wildly at the screaming fans around them, grinning and laughing as they soaked up the attention. Hilary shyly waved and Kenny just blushed. Taiy didn't move; his hands still fisted at his sides. Boris had stopped talking to his team and was now facing them, the younger Russians standing impassively behind him like a group of emotionless soldiers.

"From Japan, here are the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman shouted into the mike as the crowd applauded loudly. "And from Russia, the Demolition Boys!" The crowd cheered in answer. "Starting our final match today will be Max from the Bladebreakers and Ian from the Demolition Boys!"

Max gave his team thumbs up and a bright smile before he took his place on one side of the dish. Taiy watched as Ian slowly left Spencer's side to walk painfully to his spot facing Max. He saw the American blond frown slightly at Ian's obvious discomfort before he offered the Russian a small smile. Though Ian didn't answer it- his face as expressionless as ever- his dark eyes were sad and full of regret.

"Are the bladers ready? 3, 2, 1—"

"Wait."

The command wasn't shouted, in fact, it was just a regular spoken word that managed to cut through all the noise and bring the stadium into silence. Taiy's eyes narrowed as everyone's eyes came to rest on the smirking figure below.

Boris' eyes gleamed as he faced the audience and the opposing team.

"Why don't we do something a bit different, hm?" he said turning to face the judges. When no one answered, he went on. "Why not let all of the members from both teams fight each other at the same time? It would not only be more exciting, but it would prove just how strong their teamwork and their ability are." His smile was cold and sick as his eyes came to rest on Taiy's.

Blood was dripping down his hand as his nails dug right into his pale skin. He knew this was going to happen, he knew it.

"_What the hell is he planning? Just what does he expect to gain from this?"_

Tyson must have seen the mounting dread in Taiy's eyes because he turned to him, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, man." He grinned. "Mr. Dickenson would never allow something like this." The blue haired boy said confidently.

Taiy just nodded; his face grave.

"_Tyson's right, Mr. Dickenson wouldn't let Boris get his way unless he had a sufficient reason."_

"Let's just hope that's what the old man will do."

All eyes watched the BBA Headman expectantly, thinking much around the same lines as the Bladebreakers. He couldn't allow such a random request, could he? Mr. Dickenson and the other judges were huddled, talking in quiet whispers, hands sometimes moving in small gestures. Finally, the stopped and parted. They saw the balding man heave a heavy sigh and reached for his mike placed in front of him.

"We've decided to agree with Boris' terms and let both teams battle one another at the same time." He said, obviously not into the idea. The other judges nodded.

The whole crowd broke out into confused mutterings that soon turned into charged words and excited cheers as the idea warmed up to them. Boris smirked.

Taiy unclenched his fists from his side, any more damage and he wouldn't be able to blade. His team had turned to one another, worried eyes seeking reassurance that none of them could give. They knew that Boris loved to cheat to get his way. Straightening his fingers and stretching them, Taiy sneered. How could they let this happen?

"**We should go talk to Mr. Dickenson, he can't possibly agree with Boris."**

"It doesn't matter. The other judges did, the old man is only one person, Kai."

"**But he is the head of the BBA; it's his choice whether or not to go with the judges' say. They're there basically to make him see both sides of the options."**

"_He can't do anything, Kai. What's said is said and the match is going to start soon, there's no time to go and talk to Mr. Dickenson anymore."_

"**God damn it! That bastard was planning this right from the beginning."**

Boris' smile widened at the permission, his eyes glinting with something that Taiy couldn't quite place. He knew something that they didn't.

Max slowly stepped down from the dish, making his way back to his team. The Bladebreakers then huddled together, there was no more smiling any more, just a calm resolve and sheer determination that left their faces blank.

"We can do this, guys. We've worked together before." Max said, trying to lighten his friends up.

Tyson nodded, offering a confident smile.

"We're just gonna whoop their asses that much harder now!" He cried, catching Max and Taiy in a quick hug.

Taiy sighed heavily, looking up to glance at his friends around him. He was getting that sinking feeling again, something bad was going to happen.

"Just remember," he said. "If anything goes wrong-"

"Oh, cut it out, Taiy." Hilary cut in, rolling her eyes. "You don't give yourself much credit. If the match goes wrong, Tyson and Max will know what to do." She smiled slightly.

Taiy let out a breath and nodded, turning back to face the dish.

"Let's go then." He said.

"Everyone! There has been a change of plans! Instead of the matches being one-on-one, they're going to be three-on-three as the two teams go head to head!" DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd cheered and shouted. "Bladers, please step up to the dish!"

The two teams faced each other, not saying anything nor bothering to participate in meaningless banter. This was it.

The dish was one of the biggest they ever saw. It had been changed after it was decided that the teams would face each other at once. Six platforms lined the perimeter of the dish, one for each member of the two teams. The dish itself took up over half of the stadium's floors and was designed after a dungeon. Dark stone tiles covered the walls of the dish and chains and weapons hung from the bowled walls.

Taiy stepped up to his platform, casting his team one last glance before readying his launcher. One either side of him stood Max and Tyson and across the dish was Bryan, standing with cold indifference between Spencer and Ian.

"Are the bladers ready? GO!" Jazzman shouted.

Muscles clenched and shoulders tensed as the six bladers launched their blades into the dish, sparks flew as the metal on their blades connected with the rock below. Then, the match started.

Tyson and Max charged at the opposing team, letting out battle cries as their blades rammed repeatedly into Spencer's and Ian's. Taiy's blade didn't move and when he looked up, lilac eyes met his.

Something jolted him and his body suddenly felt as if it was on fire. His ice blue eyes slitted and his fangs were bared as he met the other Russian's gaze head on.

Bryan was nothing but a machine, a lifeless, soulless machine. He wasn't worth anything and didn't deserve to live.

Cat-like eyes widened and Taiy gasped, startling as if he broke out of a trance.

"**What… what just happened?"**

"I don't know. All of a sudden I was filled with hatred."

"_We almost lost control, our minds almost fused together."_

"**I know why Boris did this."**

Bryan let out a sudden yell as his blade charged towards Taiy's, disappearing only to come back and hit Draizor from behind. Taiy growled and all of a sudden, he was changing. Not changing as in his hair grew longer and he grew shorter, no, changing as if you blinked and when your eyes fell on his again, you knew something was off.

"**Boris…. He knew, he knew all along."**

Taiy bared his fangs, commanding his blade silently as it hurtled Bryan's into the stone walls. Bryan fell to his knees, a deep gash appearing on his arm.

"**He made us battle each other all at once…. Because he knew that we'd lose control."**

Taiy seemed to be a different person, with no emotion except for hate and determination. He was going to win and nothing was going to stop him.

"**He knew that our minds would merge together…"**

Bryan pulled himself to his feet, pain flickering through his lilac eyes. But he knew something was wrong, he could see it when someone finally broke under the increasing pressure of those around them. He had felt it himself before. Bryan drove Falborg on, attacking with the still air around them, tearing Taiy's shirt and inflicting small cuts on the bared skin and on his pale face. Blood ran down painted cheeks and past full lips. Bryan's eyes widened as Taiy only smirked at the wounds, his pink tongue slowly licking away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"…**.And become the perfect soldier he always wanted us to be."**

"I don't fear death and I don't feel any pain." Taiy hissed, his voice not sounding like his own. "And I will win, even if it means destroying each and every one of you."

Bryan gasped as Draizor smashed into his blade, the force of the shock from his connection with Falborg throwing him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Taiy!" Bryan jerked up into a sitting position, clutching his head at the pain the sudden movement caused. When the long haired teen looked up, he didn't know what to make of what he saw.

Taiy wasn't facing him anymore; his eyes were looking between his team mates and the other Demolition Boys. A slow smirk settled on his lips, but it was cruel and dark.

"You aren't worth my time." He said simply. "Draizor, Elemental Elimination."

Fire, ice and lightning swirled around the fused beast as it took a quick glance back at its master. What was wrong with him? But he had no choice but to obey. The attack was released with a sudden flash of light, causing Bryan to cover his eyes. When he lowered his arm, he could only stare.

Spencer and Ian had been thrown off their platforms to the ground behind them, they weren't moving and their blades lay, unmoving, beside them. But what made Bryan freeze was the fact that his blade was the only one left in the dish along with Taiy's. Tyson and Max were facedown on their platforms, Dragoon and Draciel had been thrown out of the dish.

The crowd was talking in hushed, surprised whispers as Bryan got unsteadily to his feet.

"What…" he breathed in deeply. "What the hell are you doing, Taiy?" The Russian demanded.

The dark haired boy just smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"They were just a bunch of weaklings that would only have got in my way." He answered.

Bryan growled.

"How could you say that about your own team? You're supposed to work together to win!" he shouted.

But Taiy just shook his head, that disturbing little smile still in place.

"I don't care."

Bryan's eyes widened. Just who was this guy? He seemed almost familiar to the lilac haired Russian, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen him before.

"You have no right to call yourself a blader!" Bryan cried, urging Falborg forward to slam into Draizor, but the falcon couldn't break through the dark blade's defences and was thrown backwards.

Bryan gritted his teeth as his beast's pain shot through him, he clutched his chest as he coughed, a hand coming up to wipe the blood from his mouth.

Taiy sneered.

"You just let him control you." He said, staring down at the other with disgust evident in his eyes. "You are weak."

Bryan's eyes met Taiy's and he growled.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He spat.

Taiy laughed coldly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I don't know anything about me or of my past." The dark haired boy said. His eyes darkened and narrowed. "I don't have any memories other than fighting and that's all I know how to do."

Bryan felt sympathy flash through him before he suppressed the feeling, refusing to feel sorry for the other.

Taiy's smile disappeared.

"So that's what I'm going to do and I'm going to win. Draizor!"

The magnificent beast rose from its blade once more, letting out a piercing cry as it faced the falcon, its long fangs bared.

Bryan's eyes widened and he fought the urge to step back. Taking a shaky breath, he silently called out to his bit-beast. He knew he wasn't going to win this time.

Taiy saw the acceptance of defeat flicker through the other boy's lilac eyes and smirk.

"At least you know your place." He said. "Draizor, Death Song."

Black enveloped the mixed beast, a strange dark fire and blue lightning flashing around it. Sharp icicles hung in the air as it turned to face Falborg.

Bryan shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself as Draizor lunged at his falcon and darkness enveloped them like a thick blanket. He didn't even feel himself fall to the ground.

"…. A… And this match goes to the Bladebreakers as they claim the title of World Champions once again…" Jazzman's voice trailed off and the crowd was silent as Taiy made his way back to his team, catching his blade in his hand.

Hilary and Kenny had helped Tyson and Max back to the bench, picking up their beaten blades and handing it back to the worn out bladers. They watched tensely as Taiy walked over to him. They had won, but somehow it didn't really feel like it.

"What are you staring at?" Taiy spat, glaring at his so called team mates. "Are we going back to the hotel or what?"

The other Bladebreakers didn't say anything on the whole way back to their hotel, staying close together and watching Taiy. When was he going to change back?

* * *

When they finally go to their suite, Taiy immediately went to his own room, closing the door behind him. The dark haired blader strode to the widow, glancing down at the city below. He had won, he was a World Champion now, but why did he still feel so empty? 

Leaning his forehead against the cool glass, Taiy closed his eyes. Nothing seemed right about his life. He was missing so much of himself. He didn't have any memories, no trace of his past left in his mind, He couldn't smile and could only imagine what it was like to laugh. He just couldn't do things like that.

The distressed boy let out a heavy sigh, hands reaching up to rub his temples as his head started a dull throbbing.

Every time he tried to figure out who he truly was and what his purpose was here in life his head would start hurting until he lost control….

Over what? Over himself? Or over something else that he couldn't quite place?

Taiy opened his ice blue eyes, breath frosting the glass as he leant back to look at the almost transparent reflection of himself staring back at him. He reached up a pale hand to touch the mirror image's cheek.

Why did he only really live when he was battling? Why were the only things he could remember the times he had spent in the beyblade stadiums around the world, fighting for the chance to become a World Champion? Why couldn't he remember everything that happened in between those battles? Why were there so many blanks?

Taiy's hands buried in his dark haired as he cried out in agony. His head felt as if it would explode and he fell to his knees. The voices were back, shouting. Something was pushing at the back of his mind, trying to get out but he couldn't let it. No, not this time.

Ignoring the pain, Taiy straightened and looked back at the door. He knew, suddenly, he knew who could make his life have meaning. He knew who was strong enough and worthy enough to have him work for him.

He opened his room's door and headed down the dark hallway, determined strides bringing him to the main room within seconds. Not even bothering to spare his confused team a glance, he grabbed his coat from the cupboard and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Taiy?" Max asked hesitantly from his seat on the couch. They weren't sure if Kai, Ray and Tala were… in 'control' again yet and decided to act cautiously around the teen until he returned to normal.

Taiy paused as he reached for the doorknob, brows furrowing as he thought. Were was he going anyways? Where could he find that man?

"The Abby." He whispered.

He ignored their startled gasps andstrode through the door, not looking back.

* * *

Making his way through the dark, Russian town, Taiy let the cold wind hit his skin and didn't bother looking up, his ice blue eyes trained on the ground. It was snowing and the flakes slowly dotted his hair, standing out on the black but fading on the red. He stopped suddenly in front of tall, spiked gates and looked up. An ominous building toward over him and he shivered. This is where he would find that man, the only one in this world that could give meaning to his pointless life. 

But he stopped suddenly, arm outstretched towards the gate. His eyes widened before rolling to the back of his head as he fell to the ground to lay unmoving as the snow fell around him.

* * *

"_Where… Where am I?"_

"It's cold…"

"**I… feel like I can barely move."**

Taiy slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a couple of times to rid them from the snow on his lashes. Wait a sec, snow?

Taiy sat up, wavering slightly as dizziness took him. Clutching his head, he glanced around at his surroundings, where the hell was he?

Tall gates loomed over him as a cold gust of wind whistled through the trees.

"The Abby…" he said quietly.

Sudden exhaustion hit him as he got unsteadily to his feet. Questions ran through his head as he took in the dark sky and the snow. How did he get here? What happened to the match? Did they win? Did anyone get hurt?

"We lost control… Again."

"**Boris set a trap and we fell right in it. The way he created… Taiy…. He made him the perfect soldier that will do anything for power and will give anything to win."**

"_And Taiy will feel lost if he can't fight. It's all he knows how to do. It's like a circus animal that only knows how to perform."_

"Though that was a strange, strange simile, I agree entirely."

"**It's getting worse. It was harder to come back this time. We almost walked right into Boris' hands."**

"What are we gonna do then?"

"_Well, he's already expecting us, isn't he? I say we go back for re-enforcements and end this once and for all!"_

"I just gained a new respect for you, Ray. You are my new hero."

"_Thank you."_

"**I agree with Ray. Boris still thinks that we're… merged, so to speak. So this will be the best time to get some answers."**

"And our own bodies."

"**That too."**

"_Let's head back then, we have to act quickly. I can feel it; we're running out of time."_

"Yes, the pull on our minds is stronger now than ever. Before I never knew it was there, but now it's constantly trying to completely fuse us together."

"**Let's go."**

Taiy looked up at the dark sky, sighing. The snow fell on his pale face, melting and sliding down his painted cheeks, almost as if he was crying. Taiy blinked up at the falling snow, searching for the stars hidden behind the clouds.

Inside, he knew this would be his last night.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: That's one fucking monster of a chapter! Holy shit! Twelve pages! I don't know if you guys have written way more than this, but this is a personal record for me! 

And I finished it within two days too! Everyone cheer for me! Now I can relax for a bit before a put the final chapter up…. Well, not really final cause there's an epilogue too.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me some reviews! That way, I might even get to 400! Nah….. Maybe not, but I still love all of your reviews! They make me happy…

I was thinking of ending it when Taiy left to go to the Abby but that's just plain evil so I didn't. Got ya thinking though, didn't I? (evil grin)

Anyways, I tried to go easy on the Demolition Boys, hope you guys felt sorry for them. Also, I went more into the whole "Completely Fused Taiy" character. He's not such a maniac, really! Or maybe he is… Meh. Tell me what you think of Completely Fused Taiy, okay? I wanna know!

I hope the next chapter will be up either before, or during March break. That is my official deadline. The epilogue probably will be up near the end of March/beginning of April. Wow, this story is gonna be done soon! WA!

This Author's note is seriously really long but I'm almost done. I'm planning on ending this story for good after the epilogue, no sequel or whatever. There probably will be a couple of side-stories though, mostly for holidays and such. But if you really want a sequel, you've gotta give me ideas.

I'm officially done now. See you in March!


	21. Diffusion

Taiy-Chan: Okay, I'll start this damned chapter and see how long it takes me to finish it. You guys better be happy! It's still February! The epilogue will be out in a week at most. Oh my God, it's actually ending.

So, I'll work hard on the (technically) last chapter of this ficcy and you guys can do hard to read and review it! Hehe! Though I highly doubt it will reach 400 reviews (tear) an authoress can hope, right? BTW, what the F stands for in the title will be reviled in the epilogue if you were wondering.

Also, Taiy is not completely fused together (meaning mind and all) unless I state so, okay? Some people were asking about that.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing and will never own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**Diffusion

* * *

**_

The Bladebreakers started badly when Taiy threw open the door, he ignored the slam of the wood hitting the wall and marched over to his team mates.

"We're going tonight." Was all he said.

His friends gave him blank looks, eying him warily. Was his mind still fused? Or were Kai, Tala and Ray back in control?

Taiy saw their confusion and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm back you guys. I'm sure I gave you a scare but I'm back." The other Bladebreakers breathed a sigh of relief, tension leaving their shoulders. "But we're running out of time."

They met his ice blue eyes, determination and understanding clear in their coloured pools, as if they already knew what was coming.

Taiy could stop a small smile from curling his lips.

"If we want answers, and if we-meaning Kai, Ray, and Tala- ever want to get our own bodies back, it has to be tonight." He explained, pausing to check if the team was still with him. Nodding, he continued. "That last mind-merge lasted longer than all the ones before and it was harder to get the control back. We nearly walked right into Boris' outstretched arms." Taiy growled. "But he doesn't know that we beat it. Boris is still expecting us to go to the Abby."

"So, you mean that if we were to sneak in, it would be the easiest to do so tonight?" Kenny confirmed, adjusting his glasses.

Taiy nodded again.

"I don't-"

"Don't you even say it, bud." Tyson warned, getting to his feet. "We're coming with you, no matter what. Haven't you learnt anything over these past few years? It's all of us or none of us." The blue haired blader said firmly.

Max stood beside Tyson, wrapping an arm around the other boy.

"I agree with Tyson here." The blonde said, grinning. "And plus, it could be fun."

Hilary nodded and Kenny gave a weak smile.

Taiy shook his head, but there was amusement in his ice blue eyes.

"It's your choice, then. Let's go."

* * *

The Bladebreakers approached the iron gates and crouched behind tall bushes. Their eyes were narrowed and calculating. They could _just_ pick out the built guards, dressed in all black, standing around the perimeter of the building. Questions flew into their minds and useless plans formed only to be thrown away a second later. Just how were they supposed to get in?

Taiy's ice blue eyes were slits as they swept over the grounds. He nodded to himself, looking grim when he turned to his team.

"We know of a way through the back, one that even Boris has forgotten about. It's the one that Kai used to escape this place and move to Japan." His friends nodded. "If we can get through there, we'll be on the underground floor, the first one I think."

"Let me guess." Hilary said flatly. "Boris' most important machines and researches are kept on the lowest floor of this place."

Taiy nodded.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Typical evil villain, I'd say. Man, Boris needs some originality. First the tall, ominous building, then the freaky guards in all black, that age-old plan to take over the world…" Hilary shook her head. "It's surprising that he's even gotten this far."

Taiy risked a small laugh, remembering why he held so much respect for the only girl on the team.

Tyson huffed, crossing his arms.

"I feel like I'm in some cheap Anime going to rescue some Mary-Sue who's voice could be used to attract dogs." He said.

The team broke out in a quiet laughter before falling silent. They had stalled enough and, as Taiy said, their time was quickly running out.

"Let's get around to the back and head from there." Taiy said. His friends nodded and they melted into the shadow, the wind gusting through the bushes as if nothing had ever been there.

Taiy frowned as they crept silently through the darkness.

"_This all seems too easy."_

"Or maybe Boris is just very stupid. If he still expects us to come freely into his hands then I think that it proves to everyone that he's on crack."

"**Though he doesn't deserve it, we have to give the bastard more credit. He's smarter than that. He must have realized that we weren't coming to him and is just waiting for us."**

"_Either way, we have to be careful."_

"**Right."**

"Damn it! What happened to the humour? I liked it when we had meaningless conversations."

"_I have to agree with you on that one, Tala."_

"I have a feeling I'm going to kinda miss sharing a body with you two…"

"**Getting sentimental already, 'Tal?"**

"So what if I'm a bit emotional?"

"**A bit? If I didn't know that you were a boy, Tala, I would seriously suspect that you are on PMS 24/7."**

"Thanks, Kai. Here I am, trying to express my feelings and be nice and you just have to throw it back at me."

"**I was only jok-"**

"No, no. Don't bother. I get the point. I always knew you hated me."

"**Come on, Tala! Can't you take a joke?"**

"Doesn't look like it, bitch."

"_You guys…"  
_

"You know what; I can't wait till I get out of this damned body! I'm sick of you, Kai!"

"**Well, I'm sick of you two, Miss PMS!"  
**

"Fine!"  


"**Fine!"**

"_Oh God. You both are acting like little children fighting over your favourite toy! Grow up a bit!"_

Ray received no answer and Taiy's mind went quiet as the mixed teen lead his friends to the back entrance of the Abby.

"**Tala… I'm sorry."**

"You are?"

"**Yes…"**

"Okay then! Hehe! That's all I was waiting for!"  


"**You mean….. You were pretending!"**

"Yup! What, did you really think I'd actually act so spoilt?"

"**Uh, yeah."**

"I'm going to ignore that comment for our mental health."

The Bladebreakers entered the backyard of the Abby, but, to their surprise Taiy lead them past the guarded grounds and into the shadowed forest behind the building. They followed the iron gates until they came to a clearing and stepped onto the lighter earth where no men were watching them. The Bladebreakers' eyes travelled over the grassless ground and the many dark tombstones that stood in rows behind hanging trees. Many of the owners of the names carved on the rock had barely lived a life before they were buried there. Taiy pointedly ignored the graves and trained his eyes to the ground as if searching for something.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the clearing, frowning as he surveyed the ground. He seemed to find what he was looking for and he kicked the ground with his boots, clearing away the dirt. His friends watched him curiously, their eyes widened when a metal hatch was finally reviled. It was circular, about two feet wide and long, and was stained a dark brown. A handle was set in its middle and a thick bar was laid across it, preventing from anyone coming out the other way.

Tyson stared incredulously at him, one fine brow raised. He pointed down at the metal hatch in the ground.

"This leads down to the Abby…" it was a statement and Taiy nodded. "And Boris doesn't know about it…." Again, their captain inclined his head.

"Before this place was used as a school, when slavery was still legal here, the Russians used it as a place to keep the slaves and sell them to clients." Taiy explained. "Eventually, people found out about it and created a secret organization to help the slaves escape. They made this tunnel that leads down right to the cells. The government found out and banned slavery, shutting this place down. A couple of centuries ago the president of Biovolt, Voltaire, bought the building, saying that he would use it as a school to teach Russia's children. The government thought that the building was now but to better use. I can't say that they were right, though" Taiy finished gravely.

Not a word was said as the ice blue eyed blader unhooked the lock on the latch and heaved it upward, the rusted metal creaking as small chips of it broke off. Swinging the hatch to the side, Taiy peered down the darkened tunnel. Small metal bars were lined one after the other like a ladder before disappearing into the darkness.

Tyson peered over his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Man, this sure is creepy. I feel like I'm going to go down into hell or something." He muttered; the whites of his eyes clearly visible in the night.

"Something like that." Taiy said quietly, carefully lowering himself down into the small tunnel. A grown man would barely be able to fit. "You guys don't really have to-"

Max rolled his eyes, an act that was usually reserved for his other team mates. The blonde came to stand beside Tyson, his pale hands on his slim hips.

"We told you already, we're coming no matter what. You can't shake us off that easily." The American smiled brightly, white teeth flashing.

Taiy sighed and allowed a faint smile to grave his face. Nodding, he slowly stepped down the metal ladder, the light from the opening gradually disappearing. He heard Tyson start to come down above him, Max following when he had room. Soon, all five of them were in the tunnel and Kenny had the sense to close the hatch behind them, plunging them into darkness.

They landed one at a time on the stone floor. Glancing around them, they found that they could barely see. There was almost no light in the room, the black bars of the cells on either side of them blending in with its surroundings. Water dripped steadily from the ceiling and the Bladebreakers tensed.

Taiy wasn't deterred, though and, not sensing any other people in the room, he headed for the doorway that he knew was at the end of the room. Working the heavy lock for a moment, he slowly pulled the metal door open, squinting his eyes when light suddenly poured into the room.

His eyes slitted as he scanned the corridor outside. Not seeing or hearing any guards, he opened the door fully, motioning to his team to follow.

Outside of the dreary room wasn't much better. Wet, stone walls surrounded them in a long tunnel, dark doors on either side of the hallway. Taiy walked forward, his quiet footsteps not making a sound. Stopping in front of one of the doors, he paused.

"These are the Demolition Boy's rooms." He whispered as the others came to stand behind him. "If it's the same as when I left, this should be…" he opened the unlocked door. "Ian's room." He confirmed.

As his ice blue eyes travelled over the empty bed and deserted floor, he frowned. Closing the door silently behind him he pushed past his friends, walking quickly over to another door, opening it only to come out empty handed. Shaking his head, he approached the last room, his strides rushed as he bit his lip, nearly throwing open the last door.

He closed the metal door, turning around to lean on the cold frame. He brought a shaky hand to his head, brushing it through messy bangs.

"They're not here…" he said quietly.

"**Training usually ends at eight, right?"**

"Yes, they should be in their rooms by now, especially since the championships are over."  


Taiy's already pale face turned white and his ice blue eyes widened. He shot upward, hurrying down the empty hallway, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"The championships…" he muttered, ignoring his friend's confused looks as they ran after him. "They lost…. Shit. This is not good."

Taiy gasped suddenly, knees nearly buckling as he clutched his face. A hand slammed on the wall to help steady him as he hunched over, gritting his teeth in pain.

Taiy heard his friends come rushing to his side, asking what was wrong. Their voices blurred and mixed together and their words were lost to him.

"_Our minds…"  
_

"Damn it! We need more time!"  


"**If our minds fuse now…"**

"_Then everything will be for nothing! We can't stop here, not when we're so close!"_

"We've got to fight it… For a little longer."

Taiy straightened, albeit painfully. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and walked on, knowing that the other Bladebreakers would follow.

When he got his breath back, the pain lightened, if only just slightly.

"Our minds are the only thing that was not fused together at the airport." Taiy quickly explained, leading his friends down a flight of stairs. Not one person had come to block their path yet. "The reason is because if they merged our minds too fast, we could be lost and 'Taiy' wouldn't be anything but an empty shell." He gritted his teeth, not even glancing up at the hallways they sped through, as if he didn't know where he was going. But it was the exact opposite, he knew all too well. "So they slowly are come together until they finally become one."

"And they're fusing together right now, as we speak." Kenny said, nodding. "That's why we had to come tonight, before it was too late."

Taiy inclined his head, confirming what the burette said as true. They reached the bottom of yet another flight of stairs; the last floor of the Abby.

"No guards have blocked our path yet…. This is all too easy."

"**They're waiting for us."**

Taiy paused in front of an open cupboard, his ice blue eyes catching something. Reaching inside, he picked it up, nodding slightly as he hooked the item on his belt. He met his friends' questioning gazes and smirked. Tyson rolled his eyes and Max dared to smile. Soon, they were walking again.

Taiy stopped in front of a large wooden door; he took a deep breath as if bracing himself. The mixed blader slowly pushed it open, stepping into the dark room.

"Oh... God..."

_"What happened!"_

Taiy's chocked gasp echoed off the dripping stone walls. He bit his lip, shaking his head weakly in denial. Tyson let out a small cry and Hilary clutched her heart, fighting back tears.

Two figures could just be seen kneeling on the damp ground. They were chained to the stone wall, metal clamps holding their wrists above their heads. Similar rings encircled their ankles, a strong chain running back to the wall. Their heads hung and blood dripped down their faces, making it look as if they were crying.

The blonde one's head slowly raised, bleary eyes blinking before focusing, unbelievingly at the people before him. His mouth moved but no words came out. He licked his dry lips and tried again.

"T….Taiy… What are… You doing here?" Spencer rasped, coughing slightly.

"I…. What happened to you?" Taiy asked instead.

Spencer risked a strained smile.

"We lost, that's what. You should know what happens when we lose, Taiy." The older blader must have saw how Taiy's eyes flickered over to Ian's still form in a silent question for he shook his head. "That little twerp got the least of it, don't worry. He's just unconscious."

Taiy breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders losing some of its rigidness.

"I knew you'd come, Taiy." Spencer whispered and his dark eyes held some sort of knowledge in them. "Always playing the hero, aren't you?"

The Bladebreakers' eyes widened and a tense silence fell over them. Realization suddenly dawned on them and they gaped at the blonde.

Max finally spoke.

"You know about…?" The American trailed off.

Spencer nodded.

"Boris decided to tell us last night. I guess I kinda suspected something like that anyways." His eyes met ice blue ones. "We were worried about you, Tala."

Taiy fought back guilty tears, moving forward.

"We've got to get you out of here…" He whispered, glancing around the room for any keys.

He almost fell to the ground when another wave of pain flared through him. He gritted his teeth; one hand rubbed his temple as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have time for that, Taiy." Spencer warned. "Your minds are fusing together, as I'm sure you know, and right now, you're walking right on the edge of the knife. Time's nearly up, Taiy."

The dark haired teen bit his lip, his hands clenching at his side. How was he supposed to leave his friends here?

"Don't worry, bud. We'll get them out of here." Tyson said, nodding. "They don't look as bad as they could. As long as they can walk, it won't be that hard."

Taiy sighed, turning to his team.

"If you're sure…"

Hilary gave the distressed boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder, offering him a small smile.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry. You have an old man's ass to kick."

Taiy smirked, thanking his friends silently with his eyes. He looked around the room once again, proudly watching as Tyson and Max took out their blades, ready to tear the metal of the chains apart.

The nagging feeling in the back of his mind intensified, and it wasn't caused by his fusion. Something was off. Taiy's blue eyes widened in realization.

"Where's Bryan?" He whispered.

Spencer's eyes locked with his once again and the younger could tell that the blonde had been waiting for him to ask that question.

"Last door on your right. Boris took him there an hour ago."

That's all that Taiy needed to hear. He left the two Russian's in his team's capable hands and burst through the metal door, sprinting down the hallway to the door just at the end of the corridor. Taiy's pace faltered as another wave of pain flashed through his mind, but he didn't stop, he only went faster. This was it, this is what it all lead up to, this was it, this was it….

He kicked open the double doors and his muddy boots left dirty footprints on the pure white floors as he stepped into the room.

"So, you finally came." Taiy faced the tall man before him, eyes scanning the white room for Bryan.

The teen was chained to the clean walls much like his friends had been. The lilac haired blader looked up when he felt Taiy's gaze on him. No words were exchanged.

"I came here for answers, Boris." Taiy said coldly.

Boris laughed, stepping around the guards watching them to stand in front of the mixed bladers. The men dressed in black cocked their guns, sick smiles twitching at the corners of their mouths.

"I thought that you'd be able to figure out at least that much, Taiy." Boris said. "The three of you would make the perfect soldier once you got rid of all your memories and morals." The man practically purred.

Taiy sneered.

"I didn't come here for a lecture, old man." The guards hissed at that comment, glaring at the young teen when Taiy smirked. "I want to know how to undo this stupid fusion of yours and make sure that you never are able to come back again."

Boris chuckled, walking slowly over to a machine in the back of the room. It wasn't much to look at really, just a metal ledge with complicated buttons on it. Strange pointed guns were placed on the ceiling, all facing the same point on the ground.

"**That must have been what he used to fuse us together."**

"I can see that much, Kai."

"**Just making sure."**

"_Shut up and listen you two."_

"It was truly ingenious, actually." Boris said fondly, hands skimming over a large red switch. "We used the spiritual powers of the bit-beasts to combine your three bodies together. And because we couldn't really afford to…. Kill your minds; we didn't kidnap you at the start. We let the fusing slowly complete…. And let you come back to us." Boris smirked.

Taiy growled deeply in his throat.

"So, all along, this had been some stupid plan of yours? Right from the very beginning?" he hissed.

Boris laughed, striding over to stand before the ice blue eyed boy.

"Oh yes. Why did you think Mr. Dickenson let you compete as a three man team? Ever wonder why didn't the old man didn't stop to wonder where his old Bladebreaker members went off to?" Boris said. Taiy tensed and gritted his teeth. Boris was lying to him. He had to be. The pull on his mind intensified.

"Didn't you ever wonder why all of the final matches were so very easy? You won against both Canada and China's top teams without breaking a sweat."

Taiy glared hard at the man in front of him.

"You're lying." He spat, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

Boris chuckled, a cold sound that echoed off the walls.

"Who knows? It is so very easy to bring doubt into one's mind." Boris looked over his shoulder at the lilac haired Russian on the floor behind him. "Take Bryan for example." Taiy's eyes narrowed. "When Tala left, all it took was one word and he didn't know whether or not to believe if his trusted captain betrayed him. You should have seen him after that. Pitiful." Bryan's eyes were trained on the floor as the man said this and Taiy watched as the lilac haired blader bit his lip.

"That bastard!"

Hatred bubbled up inside the dark haired blader and it was centred on Boris. It grew and with it the pull on his mind grew as well. Taiy's eyes were barely slits and his hand twitched.

Taiy watched as if in a trance a Boris slowly pulled a black gun from his belt. The man slowly pointed it aim back behind him, his smile growing sicker. Something in Taiy broke.

"**Tala… It's okay… We'll all get out of here today."**

"_Tala?"_

They were met with silence.

"We don't need someone so weak. This boy," he gestured the deadly weapon at Bryan. "Used to be the most feared blader in Russia, but now, because of a simple little crush," Bryan eyes widened and he started to fight against the chains. Taiy's breath quickened and he stepped forward only to come to a sudden halt when Boris cocked the gun. "Because of _love_," the man spat out the word as if it was poison. "He has turned into this weak, pathetic fool."

Boris' finger slowly closed over the trigger.

Something in Taiy snapped.

Time was up.

**A gun shot was fired, the sharp sound echoed across the stone walls.**

_The Bladebreakers and the two Demolition Boys ran into the room at the sound, gasping._

A pair of eyes widened as blood dripped down from between their eyes.

Boris slumped to the floor, his eyes blank and unmoving. Bryan gasped and tore his eyes away from the body to stare in wonder at the teen before him. But something had changed.

Taiy smirked and cocked his gun again, turning to face the guards staring at him in disbelief.

"Time to die, my friends." He hissed, grinning insanely.

**One shot.**

_Three shots._

Five shots

and they were down.

Taiy blew the smoke from the gun, licking the blood off his hand where it had splattered. He turned to his frozen team mates, loading the weapon once again.

"You were no use to me." He said, his voice sickly pleasant.

His 'friends' eyes widened in fear as they were turned on again; they knew what had happened. Taiy's body had finally finished its fusion.

"Stop!" Taiy spun around to face his interruption, glaring at the lilac haired blader kneeling before him. "What the hell are you doing?" Bryan shouted, struggling to free himself from his binds. He gave up, slumping against the wall. "These are your fucking friends! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Taiy approached the other blader with slow, sure steps. Gazing down at the Russian with hateful eyes he leaned down, crouching until he was level with the other boy.

"These are not my friends. I have no memories of them." The dark haired blader sneered. "But I remember you…" Taiy ran the tip of the gun down Bryan's pale cheek. "Yes, you are the one from the finals…" cold metal ran across full lips. "You couldn't forget me very easily after what I did to you, I bet." Ice blue met clear purple.

Bryan met the glare with one of his own, refusing to back down.

"I don't know who you are." The lilac teen hissed. "You are no one to me."

Taiy's eyes narrowed.

"Then you will die first."

"Would you really be able to kill me, Taiy?"

The fused blader froze; he stared at the other boy in shock. His head started throbbing and he dropped the gun to rake his hands through his hair as the pain intensified.

Hands were suddenly on him and he was thrown to the ground, away from the stubborn Russian he had been talking to. Finally getting his bearings back, he scrambled to a sitting position, glaring at Spencer as the muscular blonde smiled at him. The older boy was standing behind a control panel and Bryan was beside him. Tyson threw the remains of the chains into a corner, wiping his hands.

"I think it's time to set things right." Spencer said, flicking a red switch.

A bright flash caused the spectators to quickly cover their eyes and an anguished scream tore through the building. Just as sudden it had started, it was over.

The Russians and the Bladebreakers slowly lowered their arms, blinking their eyes to get rid of the spots dancing in their vision. When they glanced at the place where Taiy had been just seconds ago, they saw three separate bodies.

Tyson gave out a loud whoop of delight.

"It worked!" he shouted happily, punching the air.

The others smiled as two of the fallen forms shifted.

* * *

Kai slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, blinking his tired eyes. Man, his body felt as if it'd been sleeping for years! He rubbed his crimson pools, brushing his blue hair from his eyes…

Wait a sec...

_Blue _hair!

He looked down at his hands, then his clothes. He was wearing the exact same outfit as he had when he and Tala met Ray at the airport all those months ago. Kai smiled, his eyes landing on Ray as the dark haired blader began to stir.

Ray lifted his head, letting out a small groan as he set himself on the hard task of getting into a kneeling position. Looking around, his eyes met crimson.

"What…?" Ray's eyes widened as Kai smiled at him happily.

The neko-jin glanced down at his hands, then to his long hair. He looked up again and launched himself at the duel haired blader, laughing.

"It's over! It's finally over!" He sang, hugging Kai tightly.

The normally cold blader let the delighted neko-jin glomp him and turned towards the last member of his group.

Tala hadn't moved.

Untangling himself from Ray, Kai crawled over to the red-head, turning him over onto his back. When Kai lifted the Russian into his arms, Tala's head lolled limply to the side.

Ray was beside him immediately.

"What's wrong with him?"

Bryan ran over, dropping to his knees beside the three teens.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" The lilac haired blader demanded.

Kai frowned.

"Fifteen minutes ago." Had it really only been that long?

Bryan bit his lip worriedly. If Tala didn't wake up… If the diffusion hadn't worked…

"Anyway you want it….. That's the way you need it… Dodododododododo…." Three sets of eyes snapped down to the red-head blader, who had shifted in Kai's arms to bury himself more in the warm embrace.

The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Tala opened his ice blue eyes, staring confusedly at the people looking down at him. After a moment's realization he shot up.

"It worked!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "I'm back!" He looked thoughtful for a minute. "But, it is a loss. I'm going to miss Taiy… We were damn hot…"

Kai and Ray rolled their eyes heavenward and Bryan let out a small laugh. This brought the red-head's attention back to the lilac haired boy and a second later, he was on top of him… literally.

* * *

Tyson watched the happy scene before him, smiling. So everything had turned out after all. Spencer and Ian stood side by side, watching their friends with amusement. Hilary was busy crying tears of joy on Kenny's shoulder and Max was jumping up and down, clapping.

Tyson's eyes landed on the red switch Spencer had turned to reverse the fusion on Taiy.

"Better turn this off." He muttered, reaching forward to flick the red plastic back to its original position.

The action caught Spencer's attention and the older boy's eyes widened in horror.

"Uh… Tyson…." He muttered.

Bryan finally managed to shake Tala off him, blushing furiously. Looking up at the sound of Spencer's voice, his eyes landed on the turned switch. He jumped up; sprinting towards the control panel, reaching for the red plastic, but it was too late. A bright light made them cover their eyes and they heard Kai, Tala and Ray's surprised cries.

As sudden as it appeared, the light stopped and the teens uncovered their eyes. Taiy stared moodily back at them.

"Hey! We're back to our hot selves!"

"_That… idiot!"_

"**I shall kill him slowly…"**

Our heroes and heroine rounded on the sheepish Japanese blader.

"TYSON!"

"Oh... Ahaha…… Oops?"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: That's 15 pages and 5,000 words to you! HA! My longest chapter ever! And I got it out before March. I am so good.

We reached the end, I'm getting teary. But there will be an epilogue out by (at the latest) next week, so stay tuned, okay? There won't be a sequel, as you guys will probably be able to tell by the end. Everything will be cleared up in the next chapters and any unanswered questions you may have will (hopefully) be, well, answered.

Thanks for coming along for the ride; it's been fun, hasn't it? Fun and insane with just a touch of angst, that's what I call one hellava good time, right?

Look out world! Taiy's coming to town!

Stay tuned for the epilogue! Thanks again for all you faithful reviewers! Hey! Just think! This story just might make it to the 400's one day (starry eyes)

Adios amigos!


	22. Epilogue

Taiy-Chan: Oh my God. It's the last chapter. I seriously don't want to end it, but there is no other way. This story has resolved itself.

I thank all of the reviewers who've stuck by me throughout this story and the last year, you guys are the best! I really hope you'll stick around to either read some of my other works or come back to see the side-stories of Taiy.

Get ready; this is gonna be short and sweet.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**The Epilogue

* * *

**_

And so, after spending over three months sharing a body with two other people, Kai, Ray and Tala were finally separated…

….Only to be fused together once again ten seconds later.

After some quick work of their so called team mate, Taiy was split into the three individual bodies once again. None of the trio even spared Tyson a glance from where the Japanese boy was lying, broken on the ground. He deserved every punch he got.

Now, two weeks later, our heroes are just starting to get back to their lives. Tala stayed in Russia with his team, Ray went back to China and Kai travelled home to Japan with the remaining Bladebreakers. The three were happy to finally be able to go back to acting like themselves and just themselves. They all decided silently that they needed a break from each other… a long one.

So they spent a couple of weeks apart…

Only to come running back together again, quite literally.

Not being able to stand living in his old closed off village for long, Ray moved in with Kai around the same time as Tala decided that the Demolition Boys should take a vacation….

So the three found themselves together once again, not that they were complaining. They still had their "pointless conversations" -as Tala put it- just now they could talk face to face, much to Kai's delight. Let's just say that Tala didn't get away with many things now that Kai could physically punish him.

Eventually, the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers wanted to know just what had gone through Taiy's mind when the three were fused together. Kai, Ray or Tala never really talked about it unless pacifically asked (it was almost as if they were trying to forget the stressful experience ever happened!). After much pleading, begging, threatening and blackmailing, the two curious teams got their way.

Seeing how Taiy's story was pretty complex, Kai, Ray and Tala decided that they couldn't just tell it verbally; the mixed blader's adventures would have to be put down on paper. Months were spent pulling the events together; the three spent nearly as much time writing as they did going back and starting over again. Finally, after six months of effort, they finished their book, titling it Beyblade F Fusion; the F standing for Forever. When Kenny asked just why they put 'forever' in the title, the three just shrugged; it could mean many things. For example, it could mean: that they thought they would be fused together forever, or something deeper, like how even though they have their own bodies back, Taiy will forever remain in the darkest parts of their minds and in their memories.

After that, the 2006 World Championships were announced to begin in the following season and the two teams were back to work; training and competing once again. Gradually, life returned to as it was before Taiy was even a thought in Boris' sick little head except that now, the Russian and the Japanese teams were both closer than they ever dreamt possible. Not like that's a bad thing or anything. Actually, life was better now than it was before, not only had he made life-long friends, but Tala's got a boyfriend now too. Kai and Ray were relentless when it came to teasing the poor two Russians but Tala just brushed them off, retaliating with a snide remark once and a while that made the Kai, Ray and Bryan blush and look away.

And so our three heroes' lives finally settled down and the sanity of the world returned once again.

"And they lived sexily ever after!"  


"_Oh, God…"_

"**Give me a break…"**

Oh, who are we kidding? With Tala, Kai and Ray around, life's anything _but_ normal.

_**-The End-

* * *

**_

Taiy-Chan: It's over! IT'S OVER! I'm going to cry!

I really hope you guys have enjoyed this, thanks for sticking around. You can stay if you like, there's always room for friends in the Land of Insanity!

You know, a couple of days ago I was trying to remember how the hell I came up with the idea for this story. Part of it is thanks to my dear friend Michiyasha and another part was to Burningfate. I thought you guys had the right to know how this (insane) wonderful story came to be.

You see, when my friends and I see a hot guy in an anime, we "call" them so that we can say that they're "ours". Strange, obsessive, but fun! One day, Michiyasha said to me over MSN,

"You know, you really have too many guys. I mean, you're practically twenty-one timing them all!"

And I replied with:

"Well then, I'll merge some of them together so that there will be less!"

And Taiy was born. A couple of days later, I was telling Burningfate about Taiy and she asked me:

"I wonder what he'd look like."

And so we attempted (main word being 'attempted) to draw him. Then Burningfate said:

"Why don't you write a story about him? I bet it'd be funny."

And that's how Beyblade F Fusion came to be.

Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews, I love you all! One more thing: No matter how hard you try, you just can't resist all of your guilty pleasures. And it's true, take a page from Tala's book for example…. Actually, don't do that, you'll just get scarred for life.

And so, I will now wrap up my insanely long author's note with this:

"Bon voyage et bon jovi, see you in the next life, don't be late!"

And that's all she wrote.


End file.
